


Island of Dreams

by CanUDigIt65, TheGrimmScribe (orphan_account)



Series: Grimm Adventures of Rapunzel [4]
Category: Disney Princesses, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Adulthood, Age Difference, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Autism, Babysitting, Backstory, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cannibalism, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Christianity, Consensual Kink, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Dark One Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Decapitation, Destroying Childhood Memories, Diapers, Disability, Disney Cameos, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, Doomed Relationship, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Drama, Female-Centric, Final Battle, Food, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Genocide, Genre Savvy, Growing Up, Height Differences, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infantilism, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Literary References & Allusions, Love at First Sight, Magic Mirrors, Masturbation, Maternal Instinct, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Royalty, Morality, Motherhood, Multi, Mythology References, Nursery Rhyme References, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Peter Pan References, Peter Pan | Malcolm Being an Asshole, Pirates, References to Canon, Revenge, Self-Sacrifice, Sequel, Sexual Frustration, Sexuality, Slime, Stuffing, Surreal, Survival Horror, Taverns, Team as Family, Weird Plot Shit, Wizard of Oz References, Women Being Awesome, Worldbuilding, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 49,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanUDigIt65/pseuds/CanUDigIt65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGrimmScribe
Summary: When the elegant Captain Hook is kidnapped by Pan's Shadow, Rapunzel's friends and family travel to Neverland on a rescue mission to save Tinker Bell's boyfriend from the clutches of the Boy Who Never Grew Up. But this is not the Neverland you remember. Instead of a magical paradise, the island has been reshaped into Pan's personal playground-turned-battlefield where the horrors of anti-Polynesian genocide and eternal immaturity outweigh the powers of faith, trust, and fairy dust. As the ultimate showdown ensues between the indigenous inhabitants of the kingdom and their oppressors, the Princess of Pampers quickly becomes the kinky playmate of a grown-up and sexually frustrated  Wendy Darling.
Relationships: Adira & Rapunzel (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Rapunzel (Disney), Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Wendy Darling, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Tinker Bell, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Diablo/Maleficent (Disney), Elsa/Kristoff (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Felix/Peter Pan | Malcolm, Harry Hook/Uma, Kenai/Nita (Disney), Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney), Peter Pan | Malcolm & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Queen Arianna of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney), Wendy Darling/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Series: Grimm Adventures of Rapunzel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478621
Kudos: 5





	1. Second Childhood

_“You’re never too old to be young.”_

* * *

“I don’t get why some people still think I’m some kind of perverted freak,” Rapunzel said to her mother. 

The princess sat in the nursery of her tower, playing with her teddy bear as the Queen watched over her. Queen Arianna smiled at her daughter. She wrapped her arms around Rapunzel’s waist and kissed her on the cheek. Her daughter had developed a childlike personality as a result of having been imprisoned and enslaved by a wicked witch who posed as her mother. The princess was an autistic maiden, her exact height being four feet and five inches tall, with emerald eyes and five feet of golden hair that was often braided. Known for her cuteness and her infamous hobby of scalping her enemies, Rapunzel answered to the nickname of Goldilocks. Nowadays, she referred to herself as the Princess of Pampers, since they were her favorite brand of diapers since childhood. 

“Mortals fear what they do not understand,” the Queen replied.

“That is true,” Rapunzel agreed.

"But I will always love you."

"Thanks, Mommy," Rapunzel said. "At least you're not afraid of your own daughter."

Despite being viewed as a grown-up by societal standards, Rapunzel was a baby at heart. She knew the mannerisms and traits of little children since she had been a babysitter in the past. The princess enjoyed taking care of the youngsters and playing with them. Though children were her greatest joy, she often faced criticism from their family members due to her alternative lifestyle. This lifestyle they spoke of involved drinking from bottles, sucking on pacifiers, wearing and using diapers, playing with toys, and being babysat by her caregivers. The princess even had two nurseries, the first one being in the bedroom of her castle, and the other in her tower which she used as a hideaway from home. Rapunzel wasn't the only one with a lifestyle such as this. There were others besides her, known as Adult-Babies, who enjoyed roleplaying as little children. Though it was indeed a strange way of living, Rapunzel viewed her lifestyle as a coping mechanism that helped her heal from the trauma and anxiety that Gothel had given to her. Besides, those who truly loved Her Highness knew that she had never performed any malicious or predatory acts towards actual babies. Unfortunately, due to a group of conservative Catholic parents who claimed to be fighting for social justice but viewed people like Rapunzel as unholy, the princess and her mother decided that it was best to forbid underage guests from visiting the castle.

“Conservative Christianity has always been known to target the marginalized. It’s no wonder that paganism has resurfaced in this day and age," the Queen said. "Those who are deemed to be enemies of the Christian people are merely fighting against those who have oppressed them for far too long."

“Were autistic people ever burned or hanged as witches in the Dark Ages?” Rapunzel wondered.

“No, they weren’t,” Queen Arianna said. 

“That’s good,” Rapunzel sighed.

“Back in the Dark Ages, those who were autistic were seen as magically gifted," Queen Arianna told her daughter.

"Really?" Rapunzel gasped.

"However, other members of the disabled community were tortured or put to death by the Catholic church, since they were believed to be demons in disguise.” 

Rapunzel pouted upon hearing the history of what Christians had done to her people in the past. Although public attitudes towards the neurodivergent had improved, she knew that bigots were still lurking in the shadows of the neighborhood. Bigots who were willing to punish their victims simply for the false crime of being born with a different brain or body.

“Thanks, I hate it,” Rapunzel said.

“As do I,” Queen Arianna responded.

“It hurts to know that we live in an old-fashioned kingdom plagued by modern demons.”

“Yes, it does,” the Queen agreed.

"Being an adult sucks," Rapunzel said.

“Now, why don’t you go play with your stuffies or ride your pillow? Our friends will be arriving for brunch tonight.”

“Sounds yummy,” Rapunzel said. 

Queen Arianna hugged her little princess and kissed her forehead. 

“If you need a clean diaper, just let me know. Okay, baby girl?”

“Okay, Mommy.”

The Queen’s daughter crawled over to her pillow. She sat down with her legs spread apart and began to hump her favorite cushion. Pascal emerged from Rapunzel’s diaper, crawling up her belly and resting on her right shoulder. 

“Did you have a nice nap, little guy?” Rapunzel asked her reptilian companion. 

Pascal nodded as he stared down at Rapunzel’s bare breasts. Since Rapunzel felt more like a child than an adult, one of her newfound hobbies was to strip down to her diaper and stockings after naptime. Usually, when she was in the proper mood, she would enjoy herself through means of stuffing her diapers or humping in them. The fun usually lasted until she felt the need to defecate. Whenever that happened, she alerted her mother so that she could be changed immediately. 

"Why do you love humping pillows so much?" Pascal asked.

"Because they're fun and comfy," Rapunzel said.

“What’s your favorite part about having a second childhood?” Pascal asked.

“Having my girlfriends as caregivers whenever my Mommy’s busy,” Rapunzel replied. 

The princess reached down to smack her crotch. She squeezed the ultra thick padding between her legs. Rapunzel was thankful for the fact that her diapers were magically durable. Not only were her Pampers strong enough to hold heavy loads of waste and fluids, but she also took pleasure in how they sagged down to the floor. She loved to waddle around with her saggy butt wagging behind her. 

“I was never a fan of the potty. Diapers are cuter and more comfortable than any chamber pot,” Rapunzel said to herself.

“They’re too cute for what normally happens inside them,” Queen Arianna replied.

Rapunzel nodded at her mother. Once she was bored of humping her pillow, she kicked the cushion aside and proceeded to put on her outfit for the evening. The Queen’s daughter dressed herself in a mauve nightgown, slipped on a pair of pink-and-black striped thigh-high stockings, and climbed into her cradle to await the visitors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Rapunzel and Queen Arianna](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Not_in_the_Mood_16.png)


	2. Reunion

_"Friends are fine, but family is forever.”_

* * *

When evening came, so did the guests. Rapunzel squealed and giggled with joy as the members of her extended family entered the tower by climbing up the golden braid. First came Adira, dressed in her Mulan-themed armor. Then came Captain and Tinker Bell. Last but not least, Kenai arrived with his wife and son. Koda was carried in Nita’s arms, since Kenai insisted on wanting to hold Rapunzel. 

“Mama? Is that pirate going to hurt us?” Koda asked as he looked upon Hook with suspicion. 

“Don’t be silly, dear,” Nita told her son. “He’s one of Rapunzel’s friends.”

“Listen to your mother, laddie,” Hook said to the Baby Bear.

"Okay, Captain," Koda replied.

Hook leaned and whispered to Nita,

“By the way, I’m quite popular with the ladies.” 

The Captain grinned slyly at the Mother Bear. Kenai glared at Tinker Bell’s boyfriend and moved his wife away from the pirate’s gaze.

“Enough talk, guys. Let’s meet up with our favorite princess,” Adira ordered.

The group entered the nursery where Rapunzel was pretending to be asleep. Kenai approached the cradle and playfully smirked at his wife's foster daughter.

“Guess who’s here?” the Father Bear asked. 

Rapunzel opened her eyes. Her eyes caught sight of Kenai, whom she smiled at. 

“Hello, Papa,” the princess said. 

“Hello, Goldilocks,” Kenai replied.

“Are you and the others ready for brunch?” Rapunzel asked.

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Captain Hook said.

Koda reached inside the cradle. He lifted Rapunzel into his arms, holding her against his shirtless chest. 

“So I heard that your abuser had a fatal meltdown?” the Father Bear asked. 

“Yes, she did. Since the bitch is dead and gone, I’ve inherited her tower and her garden,” Rapunzel said. “But it also belongs to my girlfriend, who is Gothel’s daughter.” 

“You have a girlfriend?” Koda asked.

“Her name’s Cassandra,” Tinker Bell said. 

Koda yawned. His stomach growled.

“Where’s the food?” the Baby Bear asked.

“Right here,” Queen Arianna said from outside the nursery.

The group rushed out of the nursery and headed to the kitchen. Rapunzel’s mother stood beside the table, watching as her guests sat themselves down. Queen Arianna placed her daughter in her highchair at the end of the table.

“Look at all of these culinary treasures,” Hook said to his girlfriend as he stared at the feast. 

Spread across the table were silver platters of boneless fried chicken, crab cakes, grilled cheese sandwiches, uncured bacon, and hash browns. In the center of the feat was a large pot of porridge with three bowls and three spoons.

“Everything looks delicious, Mommy,” Rapunzel said. 

“Thanks, honey,” Queen Arianna replied. 

As the Queen placed a bowl of crab cakes onto the tray of Rapunzel’s highchair, Maleficent and Diablo appeared. Koda screamed but was hushed by his father. 

“Well, well. What a glorious assembly we have here,” the Dark Queen of Fairies said. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” Koda boasted to Rapunzel’s surrogate aunt.

“Why should you be afraid?” Maleficent laughed. “I didn’t come here to curse anybody. I came here because I sensed there was a meal being served somewhere in the Dark Forest, and I strongly despise being uninvited to events such as this.”

“Have a seat, Your Majesty. There’s plenty of room,” Queen Arianna replied.

Maleficent sat down next to Rapunzel. The Dark Fairy smiled at the princess, patting her on the head. 

“Where’s Cassandra and the Dark Fairies?” Rapunzel asked.

“Back at the castle,” Maleficent replied. “They weren’t interested in having brunch with your mother.” 

“I wish Cass was here,” Rapunzel said.

Instantly, Gothel’s daughter appeared. She smiled shyly at the Three Bears and waved to them. Kenai and his family waved at Cassandra. 

“Hello, everyone,” Cassandra said.

Approaching the table, Cassandra sat in-between her grandmother and Rapunzel. 

“Cassandra is the granddaughter of Maleficent and the daughter of Gothel,” Rapunzel explained to her group. 

“Her full name is Cassandra Espinosa Gothel,” Maleficent revealed.

“She’s a Goth witch, but she’s not wicked. She’s just misunderstood,” Rapunzel replied.

Cassandra smiled at her girlfriend.

“Just like you,” Gothel’s daughter said. 

Kenai reached over and shook Cassandra’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Cassandra,” the Father Bear said. “I’m Kenai.”

“And I’m his wife,” Nita said.

“And I’m Rapunzel’s foster brother,” Koda said.

The Goth witch’s heart melted at the sight of the Baby Bear. 

“Rapunzel told me all about you,” Cassandra said. “She said that you’re a pair of Inuit warriors who were transformed into bears and came to Corona in search of a better life.”

  
  
“That’s right, except that Koda’s the only actual bear in our family,” Kenai clarified. 

“He’s not your biological child?” Adira asked.

“We adopted him,” Nita said.

“He’s our son and my little brother," Kenai said.

“So your wife is Koda's sister?” Adira gasped. 

“Yes, but Kenai and I aren’t related,” Nita said.

“We’ve been friends since childhood," Kenai explained. 

“Speaking of childhood, did you know that Cassandra’s my new caregiver?” Rapunzel replied. 

“It’s true,” Cassandra said. “Not only am I fiercely protective of her, but I also enjoy changing her diapers and tickling her.”

“Sounds like Her Highness doesn’t want to grow up,” Nita teased.

“Just like Peter Pan,” Tinker Bell grumbled. 

All of the women at the table stared at the Tinker Fairy. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” the Captain’s girlfriend asked.

“You know Peter?” Koda gasped.

“He used to be my partner,” Tinker Bell said. 

“What happened?” Nita asked.

“I left him for Hook after finding out what kind of monster he actually was.”

“But I thought Captain Hook was the villain?” Kenai argued.

“You are greatly mistaken,” Hook said. “While it’s true that I’m an Irish gentleman and former boatswain of Blackbeard whose right hand was taken by the Crocodile, I do not murder children or force maidens to walk the plank. However, I am quite deadly in combat.”

“Do you kill bears?” Koda asked.

“No, my dear boy. I kill assholes.”

“Language!” Queen Arianna shouted at the Captain.

“Bloody hell,” Hook said. 

Queen Arianna shook her head at Hook and sighed in frustration. 

“Pardon my English,” Hook said. “Anyway, I’m not the villain. Peter is.”

“What does Peter do?” Nita asked.

“He kidnaps children and takes them to Neverland where they are enslaved or imprisoned,” Maleficent answered. “The Lost Boys are his henchmen.” 

“Does he have his Shadow? Like in the book?” Kenai asked.

“Yes, but the Shadow is more than a playful trickster. It is an extension of his soul that is sentient and dangerous,” Maleficent warned her friends.

“How do you know this?” Rapunzel asked.

“Because Pinocchio sent me a message last night. He told me that Pan wants your heart in order to grow more powerful enough to kill me and take over Corona.”

“Pinocchio’s one of Pan’s servants? Guess I better watch out or I’ll have splinters in my tongue,” Kenai scoffed.

“This is no laughing matter,” Maleficent replied. 

“Our little girl is in danger of being kidnapped and killed,” Queen Arianna said.

“Is the Shadow like Gothel?” Rapunzel wondered.

“Much scarier than her,” the Dark Fairy replied. “Twice as cunning and twice as sadistic.”

Rapunzel whimpered and began to cry at the thought of what the Shadow would do to her or her family.

“What if he breaks into my nursery and tries to steal me away from Mommy?” the Queen’s daughter whimpered.

Queen Arianna and Cassandra placed their hands on Rapunzel’s shoulders. Cassandra wiped the tears from her girlfriend’s eyes, handing a napkin to her as she smiled at the princess. 

“If the Shadow even dares to steal you from us, we’ll fight back,” Cassandra promised. 

“Thanks, guys,” Rapunzel said. 

Maleficent got up from the table and walked over to Rapunzel. She knelt down, looking into her surrogate niece's eyes. 

“Please don’t get the Shadow get me,” Rapunzel pleaded.

“I won’t,” Maleficent said.

The Dark Fairy kissed Rapunzel’s forehead.

“I hereby pledge that no harm shall come to you as long as your mother and I are here. Not demons, nor werewolves. Not even Peter Pan’s Shadow. You are precious to us, baby girl, and we love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Captain Hook](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Eloise_Gardener_\(Episode\)/Gallery?file=707HoldingSword.png)


	3. Heart of the Matter

_“I wanted a heart. And a heart I shall have.”_

* * *

“You’ve made me proud, Pinocchio,” Peter said to his servant, smiling as he poured a spoonful of sugar into his cup of raspberry tea. 

“Thank you,” Pinocchio replied.

Peter watched as his subjects danced around a campfire in the middle of the throne room. These were the Lost Boys, a gang of rebellious and unruly young men who viewed parent as merely a myth. Here, in Pan's kingdom, there were no families to look after them. Only their leader whom they followed without question.

Back in the Land Without Magic, before becoming Pan, he was known as Peter Piper. The meaning behind his nickname came from the fact that he lured young boys by playing a mournful but magical melody on his pan pipes. Once they were following him, he led them away to Neverland with promises that their dreams were going to come true. Any boys that he deemed worthy of joining his ranks were dressed in medieval clothing and pledged to forever be his followers, an army of child soldiers whose sole purpose was to blindly obey their ruler without questioning or argument. The others, the younger children who wept for the loss of their parents every night because of homesickness, were transformed into donkeys and sold as slaves to Pinocchio.

“Tonight, the Shadow shall be sent to fetch Rapunzel for me,” Peter said. “Soon we shall have the princess in our clutches, and I shall obtain her heart.”

“On the subject of killing girls, do you want to know what I did tonight?” Pinocchio asked.

“I’m all ears,” Peter replied. 

“I hunted the Blue Fairy down and chopped her wings off with my father’s hacksaw. Then, I spirited her away to my cottage where she’s locked up in my workshop. It used to her home, but it's mine now.” 

“Serves the bitch right for refusing to grant your wish,” Peter laughed.

“Bitches get stitches,” Pinocchio said.

Hastily sipping his tea, Peter threw the teacup down to the floor and looked at Pinocchio. The half-human marionette smiled at his master.

“Soon, I shall have enough flesh to make myself into a real boy,” Pinocchio boasted.

Posing dramatically, Peter stood up from his throne and said,

“And I shall become the supreme ruler of Neverland. No pirate, Dark Fairy, or savage shall stand a chance against the powers of the almighty Pan.” 

The Lost Boys cheered along with their monarch. The merriment died down as a tall, blonde-haired man walked into the room. He bowed to Peter and flashed a mischievous smile at him.

“Your Majesty?” the visitor said to Peter.

“Hello, Felix,” Peter said. 

“Good evening,” Felix said. 

“What news have you brought to me?” Peter asked his companion. 

“The Crocodile wishes to see you,” Felix replied.

“Fine, then! Bring him here,” Peter snarled. 

The Lost Boy cupped his hands over his mouth and looked up at the ceiling. 

“Dark One, I summon thee!” Felix cried out.

Rumplestiltskin appeared, sitting at his spinning wheel. He grimaced at Peter while he spun straw into gold.

“Straw into gold,” Rumple whispered to himself. “Spin, spin, spin! Weave the lies into truth. Weave the truth into destiny.” 

Peter walked up to Rumple. He grimaced at him. 

“Stop spinning and start talking,” Peter ordered. 

The Piper kicked the spinning wheel aside. He grabbed Rumple by the hand and led him into an alcove behind the throne. 

“Speak at once,” Peter said. “If you don’t, I shall tear out your tongue with your own dagger.”

“Playing the role of the macho man, I see? You’re pathetic,” Rumple replied.

“I have more power than you, Dark One,” Peter said.

“That’s funny, because Felix said the same thing about me.”

“Don’t you dare talk about my boyfriend like that! He is one of my most loyal followers,” Peter said.

Rumple giggled obnoxiously. 

“Do you wish to hear about a vision I had while having lunch in the dungeon?” the Crocodile asked. 

“This better be good,” Peter demanded.

“I envisioned an epic battle between you, Rapunzel, and Maleficent.” 

“Battles are my favorite games! Did I win?” Peter replied.

“No, you didn’t,” Rumple said. “Rapunzel and Maleficent were victorious. You, on the other hand, were a severed head being served on a silver platter to Captain Hook.” 

“A severed head?” Peter gasped.

“Rapunzel?!” Felix screamed in outrage. 

“Otherwise known as Goldilocks,” Rumple laughed. 

“I know who she is. She’s a pampered princess who scalps her enemies and keeps a chameleon as her sidekick,” Felix said. 

“A pampered princess whose heart I need to fulfill my master plan,” Peter whispered to his boyfriend.

“How old is she?” Felix asked. 

“Twenty-five, but she roleplays as a baby.”

"A baby? How sweet," Rumple said.

"Sweet? It's ungodly," Peter spat at the Dark One. "Her Highness needs to grow up."

"Such ironic words coming from a grown man with the body of a teenager," Rumple said. 

Felix smiled wickedly at Peter and Rumple. 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Rumple asked.

“Because I have an idea cooking up in my brain,” Felix said. 

“What sort of idea?” Peter asked.

“After Rapunzel has her heart removed from her body, I was thinking that we could have a barbecue party at your campsite,” Felix said to his master. 

“A barbecue party? Sounds awesome,” Peter said.

"Wendy and Hook shall be invited."

"Wendy? Yes. Hook? No," Peter replied. 

“And guess what the main course will be?” Felix asked. 

“I don’t want to know,” Rumple said.

"He wasn't asking you!" Peter shouted at the Crocodile. 

Felix’s wicked smile turned into a devilish smirk as he walked up to Rumple and invaded his personal space.

“Baby back ribs.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Pied Piper](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Pan/Gallery?file=304OfHonorHenry.png)


	4. Pan’s Shadow

_"The shadow, is it coming tonight?"_

* * *

Rapunzel wiggled around on the floor as she played with her teddy bear. Looking up at the ceiling with her puppy eyes, she lifted her legs and spread them apart in order to give her diaper plenty of room to breathe. She smacked her freshly padded crotch. For Rapunzel, it felt enjoyable to have her diaper changed after a large meal or a long nap. After all, she preferred being soggy over messy due to sensory issues. 

“I see your pudgy belly,” the Queen teased as she walked over to her daughter. 

“Full tummies equal fuller diapers,” Rapunzel replied.

“Luckily, I changed you after dinner,” Queen Arianna said.

Queen Arianna knelt down and blew a raspberry on her daughter’s tummy. 

“Silly Mommy!” Rapunzel giggled. 

The Queen picked Rapunzel up from the floor, scooping the princess into her arms. 

“Alright, honey! It’s time for your midnight feeding,” Rapunzel’s mother said. 

Queen Arianna at down in the rocking chair next to the changing table. She handed grabbed a baby bottle from behind her butt and proceeded to feed her milk to Rapunzel. While she was enjoying this tender moment with her daughter, the Queen looked at the main window that functioned as the one and only entrance into the tower. She noticed Captain Hook and Tinker Bell standing guard on both sides of the window. The Three Bears were not present, since they decided to camp outside in the garden instead of sleeping indoors. As for Maleficent, she and Diablo had teleported back to their castle in the western woods.

Cassandra and Adira, the two companions of Rapunzel, were asleep on the nursery floor. 

“Looks like your girlfriends were super tired this evening,” Queen Arianna said to her daughter.

Rapunzel nodded. After she was finished with her milk, she handed the bottle back to her mother. 

“Ready for bedtime now?” Queen Arianna asked. 

“Yes, Mommy.”

Getting up from the rocking chair, Queen Arianna tiptoed over to her daughter’s bed. Rapunzel smiled as she was laid down in the cradle. She giggled, smacking the front of her diaper. The extra thick padding was a pillow between her legs. Aside from being soft and cushy enough to be squeezed or rubbed, her Pampers were also super squishy when soaked or stuffed with slime. 

“Good night, my beautiful child,” Queen Arianna said. 

Rapunzel smiled at her mother and closed her eyes. What the Queen didn’t know was that her daughter was merely pretending to be asleep. As Queen Arianna sat back down in the rocking chair, Cassandra and Adira awakened. Gothel’s daughter walked up to Rapunzel’s mother and smiled at her. 

“Cassandra? I thought you were sleeping?” the Queen asked.

“Not for long, but you will be,” Cassandra replied.

Reaching into the left pocket of her dress, Maleficent’s granddaughter took out a burlap pouch from which she gathered a handful of red dust. Without warning, she blew the powder into the Queen’s face. Queen Arianna closed her eyes and fell asleep in the chair.

“What was that?” Adira asked.

“Poppy dust,” Cassandra replied.

Taking Adira’s hand, Cassandra crept over to the cradle where Rapunzel was resting. Rapunzel opened her eyes and smiled at her companions. 

“You love getting your Pampers changed, don’t you?” Cassandra asked her girlfriend.

“It’s better than being stuck in a shitty diaper all day,” Rapunzel said. 

“But now you’re snug and dry,” Adira said. 

Rapunzel smiled at her bodyguard and her girlfriend. 

“I love you,” the princess said.

“We love you as well,” Cassandra said.

Cassandra blew a kiss to Rapunzel. The princess did the same, giggling as Adira hugged Gothel’s daughter.

“Ready for playtime?” Adira asked.

“I’m ready,” Rapunzel said.

“If it gets too rough, just say the safe word.”

“Okay,” Rapunzel replied.

Adira popped a strawberry pacifier into Rapunzel’s mouth. Sucking on her comfort item, Rapunzel giggled with delight as she held Pascal close to her bosom. Cassandra proceeded to give her girlfriend’s diaper a rubdown. 

“Just relax, baby girl,” Cassandra whispered to her girlfriend. “Give into the pleasurable softness of your extra thick diapers.”

With her head against the pillow, Rapunzel closed her eyes and removed the pacifier from her mouth. She looked over at her slumbering mother.

“How did Mommy get so tired?” Rapunzel asked.

“I used poppy dust on her before we could play,” Cassandra said. “I didn’t want her getting the wrong idea about me.”

Cassandra press down Rapunzel’s diaper with one of her gloved hands. She playfully rubbed the maiden’s padded crotch. Rapunzel giggled and wiggled around as she felt her girlfriend pleasuring her. The pleasure felt good for a moment before it quickly became too much for the little princess to handle.

“Pascal!” Rapunzel cried out. 

Gothel’s daughter withdrew her hand from her girlfriend’s diaper. Rapunzel climbed out of her cradle, grabbing Pascal from behind the pillow.

“Sorry for pleasuring you too hard,” Cassandra said. 

“It’s okay, Cass. It’s not your fault,” Rapunzel assured her partner. “Sometimes autistic girls like me need to take a break when things get too overwhelming.”

Placing Pascal on her left shoulder, Rapunzel scurried over to the window where Captain Hook and Tinker Bell stood guard on both sides. She looked outside at the sky. 

“Look, Pascal! The second star to the right is blinking to the north,” Rapunzel said.

“That’s the star that leads to Neverland,” Hook said. “Second to the right, and straight on until morning.” 

“Just like the book,” Rapunzel replied.

As the Queen’s daughter said this, the candles displayed in the room went out. Rapunzel stepped back from the window and cuddled with her chameleon. She pouted, whimpering like a puppy as she reached between her legs and felt her diaper to make sure she was still dry. 

“It’s here!” Tinker Bell called out. 

Rapunzel gasped in bewilderment as the Shadow flew into the room. A transparent silhouette with glowing eyes, Peter Pan’s companion floated silently through the room. Adira withdrew her sword from her belt and glared at the intruder. Cassandra grabbed the princess and held her protectively. She backed away as the Shadow’s arms reached out to grab her girlfriend. 

“Give Rapunzel to me," the Shadow demanded. 

The creature spoke in a deep, creepy voice that sounded disturbingly similar to Marilyn Manson. 

“Leave her alone. She’s not yours to take,” Cassandra said.

“But Pan needs her heart,” the Shadow said. “Without her heart, he won't be as powerful as Maleficent.”

“Then find somebody else’s heart to use for your master’s grand scheme,” Tinker Bell snapped at the Shadow.

“What she said,” the Captain replied. 

Queen Arianna yawned and stretched her arms as she woke up. Seeing the Shadow, she ran over to Cassandra and grabbed Rapunzel from her girlfriend’s arms. Rapunzel pouted as she wrapped her arms tightly around her mother’s shoulders. 

“Please don’t let the Shadow take me,” Rapunzel pleaded. 

The Shadow reached out and grabbed Rapunzel’s left arm. Rapunzel cried as she struggled to break free from the creature’s grasp. Queen Arianna slapped the Shadow’s hand, causing him to scream and float away from the enraged mother whose child he attempted to kidnap.

“If you want to take my daughter, then you'll have to go through me,” Queen Arianna declared. 

“Pan is not interested in you, Your Majesty. He wants your little girl.”

“Guess what, bitch? I lost out on having a baby once,” the Queen shouted at the Shadow. “And I am _not_ letting that happen again.” 

The Shadow screeched as he flew toward Rapunzel. The Queen’s daughter whimpered and screamed, wiggling around in her mother’s arms. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Queen Arianna said. “This bastard’s not going to harm you as long as I’m here.” 

Captain Hook jumped in front of Queen Arianna, blocking the monarch of Corona and her daughter from the Shadow’s view. 

“Take me instead,” Hook said. 

“What?” the Shadow asked.

“I’m the one Pan truly wants, not Rapunzel,” the Captain insisted. 

“Pan would be angry to see you again,” the Shadow said.

“Fuck what Pan thinks! Think about how Her Majesty would feel if her daughter was kidnapped and murdered at the hands of my worst enemy.” 

“No, Hook!” Rapunzel shouted. “If you go with him, you’ll die.”

The Captain looked at Rapunzel with an expression of sorrowful regret on his face. He smiled at the princess.

“And if you get taken by the Shadow instead of me, then you will die,” Hook replied. 

The Shadow grabbed Hook’s left hand and lifted him from the floor, heading toward the window.

“But what about Wendy? And the Sundrop?” Rapunzel remembered. 

“Tinker Bell will help you on your quest to find Alice and Wendy,” the Captain said. 

“What?” Tinker Bell replied. “I thought we were going to embark on that mission together?” 

“It appears that Pan’s wrath has interfered with our plans,” Hook said to his partner.

“But what if we never see each other again?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Then you’ll find another pirate who’s open-minded enough to understand you and take care of you,” Tinker Bell’s boyfriend said. 

The Captain blew one last kiss to Rapunzel and Tinker Bell.

“Goodbye, my dear girls.”

With these four words, the Captain had sealed his fate. The Shadow flew out of the window with Hook and into the night. 

“NO!” Rapunzel screamed. 

Tinker Bell restrained the princess as she attempted to climb up onto the ledge and jump in hopes she would catch Hook’s foot. 

“Don’t try to follow him,” the Tinker Fairy said. 

“But the Shadow’s taking him away! We should do something,” Rapunzel wept. 

“We will, but not right now.”

The Queen’s daughter watched in silence as her boyfriend was dragged away on a flight through the sky. 

“I feel bad for Hook,” Rapunzel said to Tinker Bell. “Something tells me that man’s been through a lot of bullshit in his life.”

“He has,” Tinker Bell replied.

“Also, did you know he’s in love with me?” Rapunzel asked.

Tinker Bell rolled her eyes at the princess. 

“What’s wrong? Too soon?” Rapunzel said.

The Captain’s girlfriend crossed her arms and sat down in a corner of the room. She looked over at Rapunzel, pouting as she stuck her tongue out at the golden-haired maiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Shadow of Pan Arrives at the Nursery](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Pan's_Shadow/Gallery?file=221ShadowArrives.png)


	5. Flight to Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **My version of Neverland is based on[Pleasure Island](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Pleasure_Island_\(Pinocchio\)) ( _Pinocchio_ ), [ the Moors](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Moors) ( _Maleficent_ ), [ the Isle of the Lost](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Isle_of_the_Lost) ( _Descendants_ ), and [Motunui](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Motunui) ( _Moana_ )**.

_“We don’t have any kings in Neverland. Just me.”_

* * *

“You made a brave choice to be taken instead of Rapunzel,” the Shadow said to Hook as he flew above the treetops of the Dark Forest. “Stupid, but brave.” 

“Why’s it stupid and brave at the same time?” the Captain asked.

“Because you were putting yourself in danger to protect your loved ones,” the Shadow responded. 

“I would do anything for Tinker Bell or Rapunzel,” Hook said. “Tinker Bell’s my sidekick, while Rapunzel is my paramour.”

“Two girlfriends who possibly won’t be hearing back from you,” the Shadow said. 

“And why’s that?” the Captain wondered.

“Because Peter’s going to be dangerously furious when he finds out that you’re back in his kingdom.” 

Hook scowled at the thought of encountering Pan again. The last time they met, the leader of the Lost Boys had killed Smee and banished the hook-handed pirate from his kingdom because Tinker Bell was no longer Peter’s friend. 

“If he expects me to have my heart ripped out, then he’s dead wrong,” Hook said.

“Peter Pan’s never wrong,” the Shadow replied.

The Captain ignored the Shadow’s words and reached into the right pocket of his jacket. Taking out a flask, he quenched his thirst with a mixture of fruit punch and rum during the fight.

“Could you kindly slow down?” Hook requested.

“Slowing down is beneath my nature,” the Shadow replied. “I ride upon the north wind’s back.” 

The Captain looked down at the wilderness beneath his feet. He caught sight of Hansel and Gretel’s campsite, alongside the Blind Witch’s gingerbread cottage. For a brief moment, he smelled the aroma of burning flesh from the chimney.

“Something’s cooking. It smells good,” the Captain remarked. 

“Or someone,” the Shadow said. 

Exiting the Dark Forest, the Shadow swooped down and approached the ocean. Hook closed his eyes as he soared over the water. He was nearly nauseous due to being afraid of heights. 

“You’re not going to throw up, are you?” the Shadow asked.

“No. Why?” Hook replied.

“If you do, I’ll drop you before we even have the chance to land.” 

Not wishing to upset the Shadow, the Captain kept his mouth shut and prayed that the landing wouldn’t be disastrous. 

“Now I know how Wendy and her brothers felt when they were kidnapped from their nursery,” the Captain remarked. 

“I remember Wendy. She was a good girl,” the Shadow said. “That is, before she turned her back on Peter and joined your crew of dirty pirates.

“Dirty?” Hook laughed. 

“Aren’t pirates known for lacking proper hygiene?” the Shadow asked.

“That’s a disgusting stereotype. For your information, I bathe and shower at least twice a week.” 

“Good for you,” the Shadow replied in a sarcastic tone. 

In the distance, Hook caught sight of the fabled kingdom where his arch nemesis ruled as the false King. 

“Welcome to Neverland.”

During his one-hundred-and-thirteen years of being an aquatic criminal of the seven seas, Captain Hook heard many stories about Neverland. Some of them were true, while others were lies disguised as bedtime stories to help little children sleep at night. Though the island was indeed the home of youth and freedom, there wasn’t much joy left since Peter took over. Now it was a dictatorship where the indigenous inhabitants were enslaved or slaughtered and half of the fairies were forced into hiding after the genocidal war that resulted in Maleficent being banished from her homeland. 

“You’d better be lucky if Peter decides to spare you. Not many survive his wrath,” the Shadow whispered to the Captain. 

Swooping down toward dry land, the Shadow released Hook from his grasp. The Captain closed his eyes and screamed as he fell headfirst to the ground. 

“Enjoy your stay, Captain Hook,” the Shadow laughed. "Whatever you do, don't try to escape."

Opening his eyes, Captain Hook got up and noticed that he was standing in the courtyard of Peter’s castle. He looked around to discover that the courtyard doubled as a gruesome garden grown from the seeds of evil. Gigantic, hollowed-out pumpkins contained the dismembered corpses of beautiful girls and women. These were Peter’s wives. But to him, they weren’t people. They were playmates to be used and abused before being discarded like broken toys.

“Bloody hell,” the Captain remarked.

Just when things couldn’t worse, Hook was greeted by an unholy sight. Impaled on wooden stakes throughout the courtyard were the bodies of Tinker Fairies and Polynesian warriors who had revolted against their monarch in the past. 

“Where are you, Pan?” Hook said as he walked through the garden. “Show yourself.”

“I’m right here, Killian.”

The Captain turned around. Seated at a table was Peter Pan himself, drinking from a goblet of blood mixed with cranberry wine. His supper was a plate of blood sausages and scrambled brains. 

“You shouldn’t have come back,” Peter said. 

“And you shouldn’t have taken over Maleficent’s kingdom,” Hook replied. 

“Such brave words from the mouth of an old man,” Peter said.

Hook ignored Peter’s response. He was too busy admiring his enemy’s outfit. Dressed in a green tuxedo and green trousers, with knee-high boots of brown leather, Peter Pan was truly fashionable despite being a formidable warlord.

“For someone so villainous, you have fine taste,” the Captain remarked. 

“And you need to be shaved,” Peter replied. 

“Bad form! It’s not polite to make personal remarks,” Hook said. “You are being rude, young man.”

Peter slammed his goblet down on the table. Levitating from his seat, he flew toward Captain Hook. He withdrew his dagger from his belt and pointed the blade at the pirate’s neck. 

“I am not a man. I am a boy,” Peter reminded his enemy. 

“A boy who refuses to grow up,” Hook replied. 

Placing his dagger back into his belt, Peter smiled at the Captain.

“It’s too bad that Rapunzel didn’t come with you. I was hoping to see her,” the Piper said. 

“Why don’t you rip out my heart instead?” Hook suggested. 

“You’re not worthy,” Peter replied.

“But why?” the Captain asked. 

Peter looked away from Tinker Bell’s boyfriend. He glanced back at the Captain, glaring at him in disgust. 

“Because you’re a dirty pirate, not a princess with an inner child. My plan for revenge specifically involves the death of a childlike woman with optimism and hope in her heart.” 

“You’ve just described both Rapunzel and Wendy,” the Captain pointed out. 

“But I can’t kill Wendy! She’s my girlfriend,” Peter argued. 

“In your dreams,” Hook replied. 

“I have many dreams about my Wendy Bird. She was my lover. My wife,” Peter said. “However, these days, she’s flown the coop.”

Hook rolled his eyes at Peter. 

“I can’t imagine why,” the Captain replied in a tone that Peter failed to recognized as sarcastic. 

“Enough talk for now. Let’s head inside,” Peter said. 

Grabbing the Captain’s arm, Peter escorted his unwelcome guest into the dining room of his castle where the Lost Boys sat at the table.

“Good evening, boys,” Peter said to his subjects. “I brought a certain pirate with me.”

Captain Hook looked up at the ceiling. The Shadow floated around the room, casting eyes at his prisoner.

“Who wants to have him as the main course?” Peter asked the group.

Half of the group raised their hands.

“Let’s cut his heart out and eat it,” Felix said. 

Peter scowled at his boyfriend. 

“Dude, I’m joking! We’re not having him for dinner.” 

Felix lowered his hand in disappointment as Hook was forced to sit between him and Peter. 

“Now dinner shall begin,” Peter said.

“But there’s nothing on the table,” Hook whispered to his enemy. 

“Close your eyes and wait,” Peter replied.

The Captain closed his eyes. The Lost Boys took notice from Hook and performed the same action as him. Peter clapped his hands and slammed his fist down on the table.

“Now we shall feast,” Felix said. 

Opening their eyes, Captain Hook and the Lost Boys gazed upon the feast that Peter had conjured. There were plates of chicken nuggets, pumpkin pies, buffalo wings, an extra large pepperoni pizza, and a king-sized bowl of cheesy macaroni topped with breadcrumbs and bits of bacon. 

“Go ahead and eat,” Peter told Hook. 

“Are you sure that none of this will poison me?” the Captain asked. 

The Lost Boys looked at Captain Hook in offense to his question. Peter simply smiled and laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Hook said.

Peter Pan grinned at the Captain. 

“You may be my arch nemesis, but I would rather starve you than feed a poisoned morsel to you,” Pan replied. “Besides, I don’t eat pirates.”

“Then why did you invite me to dinner instead of killing me on sight?” the Captain asked.

“Because that wouldn’t be in good form.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Neverland](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Forbidden_Fortress/Gallery?file=412ForbiddenFortress.png)


	6. Council of the Dark Fairies

_“War is coming.”_

* * *

Diablo flew into the dining room of his mistress’s castle. Carrying Rapunzel in his arms, he landed near the throne where Maleficent sat. Standing beside the shapeshifting warlock were Queen Arianna, Adira, Tinker Bell, and Cassandra.

“Good morning, Auntie,” Rapunzel said to Maleficent.

The Dark Queen of Fairies and her subjects turned around in their seats to look at the princess. Maleficent waved at her surrogate niece. 

“Good morning, little beastie,” Maleficent replied.

“You won’t believe what happened last night,” Cassandra said. 

“What happened?” Lance asked.

“Did somebody die?” Eugene said.

“Nobody died,” Rapunzel said. “But Captain Hook was kidnapped.”

“Kidnapped? By who?” Lance said. 

“Peter Pan’s Shadow.” 

“But why?” Lance asked.

“Because the Captain sacrificed himself in order to save Rapunzel,” Tinker Bell explained. 

“I can easily see why,” Eugene remarked, staring at Rapunzel. 

Getting up from the table, the eight-foot-tall Dark Fairy walked over to Eugene and slapped him across the face. 

“What the hell?” Eugene said to his mistress. 

Maleficent reached over and grabbed Rapunzel from her servant’s arms. She placed the princess in her lap, holding her against her waist. 

“What should be done?” Cassandra asked.

“First, we summon Wendy and restore her youth. Then, we begin to form an army so we’re ready to return to Neverland,” Tinker Bell said.

Snapping her fingers, Tinker Bell called out her friend’s name. But instead of Wendy Darling, it was Alice and the Hatter who appeared in the dining room. They were just as puzzled as the Captain’s girlfriend. 

“What the hell are we doing here?” Alice asked. 

“Sit down and make yourself at home,” Maleficent commanded. 

Alice and the Hatter took their seats next to Maleficent. Rapunzel giggled, smiling as she waved at Captain Hook’s daughter. 

“You must be Rapunzel,” Alice said to the Queen’s daughter. “I’ve heard stories about you.”

“And I’ve heard about you as well, Alice,” Rapunzel replied.

“I’m Harry Hook’s sister,” Alice said.

“And I’m her surrogate father,” the Hatter replied. 

“What’s your name?” Rapunzel asked.

“The name’s Jefferson. I'm the husband of Captain Hook and the March Hare," the Hatter said.

“He used to work for the Queen of Hearts," Alice explained to Rapunzel. 

“Backstories aside, let’s talk about what’s happening in Neverland this morning,” Maleficent said. 

“What about Neverland?” Alice asked. 

“In case you didn’t know, Neverland used to be my homeland. After Pan overthrew me and gained control of my kingdom over two-hundred-and-five years ago, he’s been plotting my downfall. However, in order to fulfill his goal, he needed Rapunzel’s heart.”

“And that’s when your Papa comes in,” Rapunzel said to Alice. 

“Papa? What happened to him? Is he okay?” Alice asked.

“He was kidnapped by Pan’s Shadow and sent back to Neverland,” Maleficent explained. 

“For all that we know, he could be bleeding out on the edge of Pan’s sword,” Eugene assumed.

“Or starving to death in the dungeon,” Eugene shuddered.

“NO!” Alice cried out.

Maleficent glared at Eugene and Lance.

“Guys, we need to have lovely thoughts,” the Dark Queen of Fairies said. “Negative thinking only results in negative outcomes.” 

Placing Rapunzel on the table, Maleficent watched as the princess stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

“Alright, Fallen Angels! Listen up. We need to think of a plan to take back Neverland and save Captain Hook from Pan’s clutches."

"Pan sounds worse than the Jabberwock," the Hatter remarked.

"The Jabberwock was a frumious beast," Alice remarked. 

“Building an army might help,” the Hatter suggested.

"But using magic might not solve your problems," the Hatter replied.

"Not using magic? We're going to face off against an eternally immature warlord and his gang of child soldiers," Maleficent laughed. "I think that magic could help us."

“Back in Wonderland, if I encountered an obstacle in my path, I never used magic to solve my problems," Alice said. "Instead, I relied on the wisdom of my friends or the swiftness of my Vorpal Blade."

“But what about Wendy?” Rapunzel asked.

“I actually had a vision of her last night,” Maleficent said. 

“What sort of vision?” Rapunzel asked. 

“She’s trapped somewhere in Pan’s castle, locked in a cage. She’s alive and healthy, but also heartbroken.” 

“Then let’s go to Neverland, save Hook and Wendy, and show Pan who’s boss,” Diablo said.

“Patience, my pet,” Maleficent cautioned. “The greatest battle plans take time to play out.” 

“If we’re going into battle, then we must have proper outfits that are suitable for fighting in,” Queen Arianna said.

“I’ll go first!” Rapunzel squealed. 

The Queen’s daughter removed her nightgown, revealing a pink-and-purple onesie underneath. Her onesie had gigot sleeves and a Peter Pan collar. Fastened around her neck was a purple-and-gold bib with the words “Mommy’s Little Princess” printed on the front in golden letters. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Eugene said.

“Nope! I take my outfit choices quite seriously,” Rapunzel replied to Lance’s boyfriend. 

“But how are you supposed to fight Pan when you’re dressed like that?” Eugene asked.

“Don’t be rude,” Maleficent warned her subject.

“But she’s dressed like a baby. How is that appropriate attire for combat?”

“There’s nothing wrong with how she’s dressed,” Cassandra snapped at Eugene. “What’s wrong is your attitude towards her fashion sense. Besides, isn’t Neverland a place where nobody grows up?” 

“She’s right,” Maleficent said. 

“Do we need anything before going to Neverland?” Queen Arianna asked the group. 

“Weapons,” Alice said. 

"We have magic," Cassandra said.

“What about food?” Lance replied.

“There’s plenty of food in Neverland,” Maleficent said. “Aside from local cuisine, Ursula and her daughter have their own restaurant.”

“The Sea Witch has a daughter?” Rapunzel gasped.

“And a restaurant?” Lance said.

“Yes, she does,” Maleficent said. 

“What’s her daughter’s name?” Rapunzel asked.

“Her daughter’s name is Uma. She’s the leader of a swashbuckling gang.”

“Is she friendly?” Queen Arianna said.

“When she’s in the mood to be,” Maleficent replied. “Now, is everybody ready to go?” 

The Dark Fairies raised their hands. Rapunzel cheered, jumping up and down as she flapped her arms around. Maleficent smiled at the little princess.

“But how do we get to Neverland? None of us knows how to sail,” Cassandra said. 

“Are we not fairies? Do we not have wings to guide us along the way?” Maleficent reminded her group.

“What’s she trying to say?” Rapunzel asked her girlfriend.

Cassandra simply laughed and grabbed Rapunzel from the table. She cradled the princess in her arms, smooching her on the forehead.

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re going to fly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Castle of the Dark Fairies](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Castle/Gallery?file=303DarkOnesCastle.png)


	7. Saving the Bird

_"My name is Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling."_

* * *

“I have a surprise for you,” Peter whispered to Hook, leading his guest downstairs into the dungeon. “One of my prisoners has been longing to see your face again.” 

“Is the prisoner a girl?” the Captain asked.

“Not a girl anymore. A woman,” Peter said. 

“Is she pretty?” Hook asked. 

“Formerly. Now she’s a disgusting hag whose beauty has been ruined at the hands of Time himself.”

“That’s quite sexist,” the Captain replied. 

“Says the pirate who sleeps around with married women.”

The Captain glanced at his surroundings. The dungeon of Pan's castle resembled the corridors of a Victorian asylum, complete with padded walls and barred doors.

“In a consensual relationship,” Hook said. “And, for your information, beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

Tinker Bell’s boyfriend looked at the second cell to the right. Peter opened the door and led his guest inside. Sitting on a bed was a middle-aged woman with blue eyes and fair skin. Her auburn hair reached down to her shoulders in ringlets. She wore a white chemise and a light grey corset, clutching a teddy bear close to her heart. The woman turned around and saw Peter. She grimaced at him. Noticing Hook by Pan’s side, she smiled at the pirate and waved to him. 

“Hello, Killian,” the woman said. “Remember me?”

“Wendy?” Hook gasped.

Breaking away from Peter’s grasp, Captain Hook ran toward Wendy and embraced her in a paternal manner. 

“What happened to you?” the Captain asked.

“Peter imprisoned me in the dungeon. He plans on keeping me here as his playmate,” Wendy said. 

"Where's your daughter?" the Captain asked.

"Jane works as a scullery maid in the royal kitchen."

“What about John and Michael? Where are they?” Hook replied.

“They’re dead,” Peter laughed. 

“What?” Wendy gasped.

“You heard me, my precious Wendy. No amount of lovely thoughts or fairy dust can bring them back.”

As Wendy cried into her teddy bear, Hook turned around and lunged at Peter. 

“You killed her brothers. Didn’t you?” the Captain said.

“Their deaths were no fault of mine,” Peter argued. 

“Bullshit! I know you and your tricks,” Hook said. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you the truth,” Peter said. 

“Then spit it out or I’ll run you through.” 

Peter grabbed Hook by the collar of his shirt and said to him, 

“They were killed as part of the game.”

“What game?” Hook asked. 

"My favorite," Peter replied.

"But what was it?" Wendy demanded. 

Peter smiled at the Captain and his partner.

“The Momo Challenge.” 

Captain Hook was infuriated by Peter’s lack of conscience and sympathy. He nearly felt ready to teach his enemy a lesson with a single swipe of his right hand. 

“Young minds, especially children, are my favorite toys to play with whenever I’m bored,” Peter said. “Seeing John and Michael bleed out on the floor after cutting themselves with razors was as satisfying as stealing a mermaid’s vocal chords.”

“So you’re the one who’s been impersonating Momo? Not Gothel?” Hook said. 

“Guilty as charged,” Peter chuckled.

“You’re a monster!” Wendy screeched at Peter. 

“Don’t you sass me, young lady,” Peter snapped. “Remember that you’re still my property, just like your little girl.”

“Property?” Hook repeated. 

“Peter has stolen my daughter from me,” Wendy said. “She's been forced to work for him as her servant."

"Why can't she escape?" the Captain asked.

"Because Peter kills any workers who disobey him."

“Then we must rescue her,” Hook said.

“It’s not that easy. Pan has eyes everywhere.”

“Indeed, I do,” Peter boasted. 

Hook grabbed Peter by the neck and slammed him against the walls of Wendy’s cage. Peter smiled, unfazed by the fact that there was a cutlass being pointed at his throat. 

“Let Wendy go,” the Captain ordered.

“I don’t take orders from pirates,” Peter said. 

With a low growl, the Captain threw Peter to the floor. He rushed over to Wendy and grabbed her hand.

“We’re going. Right now,” Hook said to his friend.

“But where?” Wendy asked. 

“Somewhere that’s safe.”

As Hook and Wendy ran toward the stairs, Peter looked up at the Captain. 

“You can’t escape me, Wendy! You’re still my Mother,” Peter shouted. 

Wendy looked back at the leader of the Lost Boys. There was a time when she truly loved Peter. But it was a false romance that faded out by the time she became a parent and a warrior. Peter had taught her how to fight and fly, but she knew that he could never truly love somebody in the same way that she loved her brothers or her friends. 

“I was never your Mother,” Wendy said.

"How can you say that?" Peter asked.

"Because it's true."

The Captain looked back at Peter before lifting Wendy into his arms and carrying her upstairs out of the dungeon, and hopefully, out of harm’s way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Distressed Wendy](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Belle/Gallery?file=112BelleFrench2.png)
> 
> My face claim for Wendy is Belle French/Lacey. She resembles my mental image of an adult Wendy Darling, since Wendy is usually depicted as a brunette in stage and film adaptations of her story.


	8. The Polynesian Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In case anybody noticed: There are no Native Americans in my version of Neverland. Instead, there are native Polynesians. This change was mainly made because the original source material is disgustingly racist with its anti-Native tropes and the character of Tiger Lily, who is nothing more than a caricature based on the "Native Princess" stereotype**.

_" I know everybody on this island has a role on this island. Maybe I can roll with mine."_

* * *

“This is so fun!” Rapunzel giggled. 

The Queen’s daughter felt the wind in her hair as she was held tightly in Maleficent’s arms. She wiggled around, sucking on her fingers and kicking her legs while stuffing Pascal into her diaper. Joining Maleficent on her aerial voyage were Cassandra, Alice, Diablo, the Hatter, Queen Arianna, Adira, Lance, Eugene, and the rest of the Dark Fairies. 

“She really loves stuffing her nappies, doesn’t she?” Tinker Bell said to Maleficent. 

“Just as much as she loves me,” the Dark Queen of Fairies replied.

“You seem to be fiercely protective of her,” Queen Arianna remarked. 

“I am, Your Majesty,” Maleficent said. “She’s our precious baby.”

“And mine!” Cassandra exclaimed. 

Rapunzel blew a kiss to her girlfriend. Cassandra returned the kiss by offering a thimble to the princess, which she gratefully accepted.

“Did you pack a diaper bag for her?” Queen Arianna asked her daughter’s caregiver.

“Yes, I did,” Maleficent replied. 

“How far is it to Neverland?” Alice asked.

“Second star to the right, and straight on till morning,” Queen Arianna replied.

“But it’s already morning!” Lance and Eugene replied in unison. 

“We know that,” Maleficent and Rapunzel snapped. 

“Where should we land?” Cassandra asked.

“In Moana’s village,” Maleficent said. “She lives there, but she wasn’t born in that realm. Moana and her community moved to the island last year.”

“The indigenous tribes of Neverland are Polynesian? But I thought Native Americans lived there?" Cassandra asked. 

“That doesn’t make any sense. America is a continent, not an island.” 

“That’s what she said,” Eugene laughed.

“Are the villagers friendly and hospitable?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, but not if you’re racist,” Maleficent replied. 

“Have they ever attempted to fight Pan?” Cassandra asked.

“In the past, they have," Maleficent said. "Now they’ve given up due to enslavement or forced assimilation into British culture. They’re not even allowed to eat their traditional foods or perform their sacred dances anymore.” 

“That sucks,” Lance said. 

“Ready for landing?” Maleficent asked her group.

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” the Dark Fairy’s group replied. 

Swooping down from the heavens, the Dark Fairies and their friends landed in the midst of an Elizabethan village. Once bright and cheerful, the village was now a ghost town, as if all of the happiness had been washed away by the storm of oppression that Peter had brought with him. 

“Is anybody here?” Cassandra called out. 

“Let’s hope that there aren’t any Lost Boys around here,” Lance said. 

Maleficent walked up to a cottage. She opened one of the windows and jumped back. A chubby Samoan girl, specifically a brunette warrior who appeared to be no older than sixteen years, greeted the Dark Fairy by pointing an antique rifle at her. 

“Who are you and what is your business here?” the girl demanded. 

Rapunzel recognized the woman’s face.

“Moana?” the Queen’s daughter said. 

Moana looked down at the princess and smiled, lowering her weapon.

“Sorry, guys,” Moana said. “I just thought you were one of Pan’s henchmen.” 

“We came to free Neverland from Pan’s reign of oppression,” Maleficent explained. 

“So you’re here to save our home?” Moana replied.

“And kill the privileged settlers who stole our kingdom from us," Maleficent declared.

From inside the house, Moana called out,

“Guys, come outside! Maleficent’s back.” 

Rapunzel watched as the Polynesians came out of their houses to welcome the visitors to their village. Every villager was dressed in medieval Celtic or British clothing, but sported their traditional tattoos and accessories as a reminder of their cultural resistance against Pan's corrupt monarchy.

“Why does everybody look so miserable that they want to kill something?” Rapunzel asked her surrogate aunt.

“Because Peter views our culture as inferior to his own," Moana replied.

"But why?" Rapunzel asked.

"In his eyes, we are savages who need to be civilized."

“That’s harsh,” Rapunzel remarked.

“It’s much more than that,” Moana informed the Queen’s daughter.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked.

“Pan's monarchy has brought nothing but pain and degradation towards my people. It’s time that we rise up to fight back against the Great White Father," Moana replied.

Moana stepped aside as two women approached the princess who was being held in Maleficent’s arms. Their names were Tala and Sina. Tala was Moana’s grandmother, while Sina was Moana’s mother and Tala's daughter-in-law. Both of the women shook the princess’s hand and hugged her. 

“There are no words for how long we’ve waited for Maleficent to return,” Moana’s grandmother said. “With you by her side, there’s hope that we can finally put an end to this nightmare.” 

“What’s your name, little one?” Sina said. 

“I’m Rapunzel,” the princess said. 

“I am Sina, mother of Moana.”

“And I’m Tala, grandmother of Moana,” Sina’s mother-in-law said.

“You’re a cutie,” Sina said.

“Thanks! Would you like to hold me?” Rapunzel said to Sina.

“Gladly,” Tala replied.

Maleficent handed Rapunzel to Sina. Moana’s mother cradled the princess, wrapping her in a warm hug that made both of the women smile. Rapunzel gasped as Tala squeezed her cheeks and tummy. 

“Who’s a cute little princess? Who’s a precious baby cinnamon roll of sunshine?" Tala cooed. 

“Grandma, please be careful,” Moana said.

"But she's so cute," Tala said.

“I know, but Rapunzel is a grown woman. She's not a baby.” 

“Who says I can’t be both?” Rapunzel replied. 

As Rapunzel was being snuggled, Queen Arianna looked at Tala’s granddaughter.

“Is Moana a princess?” Rapunzel’s mother asked.

“Not quite,” Moana confessed.

“But you’re dressed like one,” the Queen argued. 

“I’m royal, but not in the Western sense of the term,” Moana replied. “I am the daughter of Chief Tui.” 

“So you’re the Chief’s daughter?” Queen Arianna said.

Moana smiled and nodded along with her grandmother.

“Sorry for my rudeness. I’m not quite knowledgeable about indigenous cultures,” Queen Arianna apologized. 

“Don’t apologize! I’m not angry,” Moana said. 

“Rapunzel's quite a curious child,” Tala commented.

“Want to come inside with us?” Moana said to Rapunzel. “We haven’t had guests in a long time.” 

“I would love to,” Rapunzel said.

Maleficent, Alice, Jefferson, Diablo, Queen Arianna, Cassandra, Sina, and Tala followed Moana into her house. Rapunzel was placed down in a chair at the kitchen table. Moana sat down next to her companion, while Maleficent took her place at the end of the table.

“What happened to your village?” Rapunzel asked.

“Peter happened,” Sina replied. “He’s the reason why the Polynesian population of Neverland has dwindled. There used to be two-thousand-and-sixteen villagers, but now there’s only ninety-two of us left standing.”

“How many Polynesians are there?” Rapunzel asked.

“We are born of many tribes, and each one is special in their own right,” Moana said. “There are the Samoans, Fijans, Maori, Tongans, and Haiwaiians. My people immigrated to Neverland so we could grow our own village and live among the fairies.”

“Which tribe are you?” Rapunzel asked.

“I’m Maori on my mother’s side, but I’m also of Samoan descent,” Moana said. 

“That’s interesting,” Cassandra said.

“In my mother’s tongue, I am known as _Te wairua o te moana_ , or the Spirit of the Sea."

“I named her Moana because she’s a child of the ocean,” Sina explained to Rapunzel. 

“My family used to be happy on this island,” Moana sighed.

“But when Peter Pan and his army arrived, our happiness was destroyed," Tala said.

"Half of our siblings were wiped out by or enslaved by Pan’s army," Sina said.

“What happened to the islanders who didn’t survive?” Rapunzel asked.

“They were skinned from head to toe, impaled them on sharp poles, or scalped," Tala said.

"As for their allies, the Dark Fairies, most of them were gassed to death with iron dust,” Moana wept.

“Why would he do such a thing?” Rapunzel replied.

Sina looked over at the princess. Trying to hold back her tears, she sniffled and patted the maiden’s head.

“Because Pan is a selfish, murderous, racist, and heartless monster who views genocide and oppression as his favorite games to play. He doesn’t care that he’s murdering our brothers and sisters. He doesn’t care about the consequences of his actions. All he wants is satisfaction and power from the racist chaos he creates.”

“How do we get rid of him?” Rapunzel asked.

“By fighting back,” Moana said.

“And making him bleed,” Tala added.

“But how?” Moana asked.

“Scalp him,” Rapunzel suggested.

“Break his fingers and cut out his tongue,” Maleficent said. 

“OFF WITH HIS HEAD!” Alice roared.

Maleficent threw her head back and cackled. Her soft but sinister laughter startled Rapunzel, who instantly grew so frightened that Diablo reached into his diaper bag and gave the princess her strawberry pacifier to suck on. Placing the pacifier in her mouth, Rapunzel whimpered as she looked at her surrogate aunt. 

“Did I scare you?” the Dark Fairy asked. 

Rapunzel nodded at the Dark Queen of Fairies. 

“It’s okay, honey,” Maleficent said. 

The Dark Fairy picked Rapunzel up and held her, kissing her on the forehead. 

“May I please be the one to kill Pan?” Rapunzel asked.

“No, my darling. I must be the one to put an end to his reign,” Maleficent said. 

“But why?” Rapunzel demanded.

“Because the battlefield is too dangerous for a little princess like you. I wouldn’t want my darling baby to get hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Moana and Tala](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Gramma_Tala?file=Moana-107.png)


	9. In the Tavern of the Sea Witch

_“What's my name?”_

* * *

Wendy held onto the Captain’s left hand as they approached the facade of a restaurant located in the western end of the Polynesian village. Hanging beneath the entrance was a sign that read:

**URSULA’S FISH AND CHIPS**

**Restaurant & Tavern**

“I thought you were taking us someplace safe?” Wendy asked. 

“This is the safest hideout in Neverland,” the Captain replied.

“Seriously? A seafood restaurant is your idea of a hideout?” Wendy whispered to Hook.

“Trust me, Darling. The Sea Witch is an old friend of mine,” the Captain replied. 

“Isn’t she evil?” Wendy asked.

“Actually, she's a morally neutral sorceress. The mermaids worship her as a Goddess of the Sea.” 

“Good to know,” Wendy said.

Wendy entered the restaurant with Hook. The interior was an old-fashioned tavern with furnishings and scenery that served as a throwback to the Golden Age of Piracy. On the both sides of the room were several circular tables, covered with tablecloths and featuring three or four chairs. Seated at the tables in groups were pirates, Tinker Fairies, and Polynesians who were sharing their meals with each other. A plank in the center of the restaurant acted as a walkway to a raised platform on which stood a pipe organ that Ursula sometimes used for entertaining guests. 

“Guess who’s back?” Hook announced. 

All of the patrons in the restaurant turned their heads and looked at the Captain. Some of them scowled at Hook, while others crossed their hearts or paid attention to their meals. The Captain noticed a certain African-American pirate who was passing out free drinks to her customers. Her seaweed-colored dreadlocks hung down over her shoulders, neatly adorned with beads and trinkets from treasure chests. 

“Uma?” Captain Hook said.

Ursula’s daughter turned around and stared at Hook. Placing her tray down on one of the tables, she approached Wendy’s companion. 

“Hello, Killian,” Uma said.

“Hello, Uma,” the Captain replied.

“I didn’t expect to see your handsome face around here,” Uma said. “Who’s the lovely lady?”

“A friend,” Wendy said.

Hook smiled at Wendy and hugged her. Uma turned away as the Captain kissed his companion on the cheek. 

“Uma, I would like you to meet…”

“I know who she is!” Uma interrupted. “Wendy Moira Angela Darling. Daughter of Mary Darling, former sister to John and Michael.” 

“That’s my name,” Wendy said.

“I am Uma, spawn of the Sea Witch,” Ursula’s daughter said. 

“Nice to meet you,” Wendy replied.

“Thanks,” Uma said. “Would you care to stay and dine here? It’s been a while since we’ve had rebels show up to this establishment.”

“We would love to,” Wendy said.

Uma led Hook and Wendy to a table in the far right corner of the room. The Captain sat down with his companion. He removed his black leather jacket, placing it over the back of his chair.

“I’m the waitress around here,” Uma said to her guests. “My boyfriend will be your server for today.” 

“Who’s your boyfriend?” Wendy asked.

“My son,” Hook replied. 

Harry walked over to the table where his father and Wendy were seated. He flashed a smile at the Captain.

“Hello, Dad. What would you like to order?” Harry said. 

“Got any specials?” Hook asked.

“Today, we’ve got fried oysters, crab cakes, and lobster bisque.”

“May I please have the crab cakes?” Wendy asked.

“Certainly,” Harry said.

“And I’ll have the oysters,” Hook replied. 

“Alright! Sounds good,” Harry said. “You will be served in ten minutes.” 

“Ten minutes? That sounds unrealistically quick,” Wendy remarked.

“Not if there’s magic involved,” Harry laughed. 

As Harry walked away from the table, two glasses of iced tea appeared. Captain Hook took a sip from his glass as he began to speak with Wendy about his love life. 

“I have two girlfriends now,” the Captain said. “Tinker Bell and Rapunzel.”

“Really? I’m so proud of you,” Wendy replied. 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Hook said.

“What’s Rapunzel like?” Wendy asked. 

“For starters, she’s a dwarf who roleplays as a baby. I was somewhat surprised by the sight of her nappy when we first met, but her lifestyle grew on me after we had playtime in the nursery of her tower.”

“Playtime?” Wendy repeated, picking her glass up and stopping to take a drink. 

“Foreplay,” Hook confessed. 

Her eyes widening in surprise, Wendy spat out her drink from her mouth and nostrils. She wiped her nose and glared at the Captain.

“Why are you looking at me like that? It’s true love,” Hook said. 

“It’s too much information,” Wendy replied. 

“Sorry, darling,” the Captain apologized. 

“By the way, thanks for the unsettling mental image you’ve conjured which is now forever seared into my brain.” 

“Trust me, I thought it was somewhat uncomfortable as well,” Hook said.

“I was always familiar with Rapunzel’s story as a child, but the fact that she’s an Adult-Baby leaves a weird taste in my mouth,” Wendy replied. 

“You could be her Mommy,” the Captain teased. 

“Or her nanny,” Wendy chuckled. 

“You wouldn’t mind changing her nappies or feeding her?” Hook asked.

“As someone who is skilled in the art of caring for little people, I can handle a pampered princess,” Wendy said. 

As Wendy took another sip of her tea, her meal materialized in front of her eyes. She picked up a crab cake and broke it apart. Hook watched in amusement as she did the same thing to the four other crab cakes.

“Why do you always break your food apart before eating?” the Captain asked. 

“Because that’s how I am,” Wendy said. “It’s common for women like me to have strange habits and traits.” 

“You’re on the spectrum?” the Captain asked as his platter of fried oysters appeared. 

“You couldn’t already tell?” Wendy laughed in reply. 

Hook used his right hand as a fork, stabbing into his food and popping oysters into his mouth. 

“So, what’s Rapunzel like?” Wendy asked.

“She’s a small girl with eyes green as emeralds and hair of spun gold. Her golden locks are five feet long.” 

“What brand of nappies does she wear?” Wendy asked. 

“She’s the Princess of Pampers,” Hook replied. 

“Isn’t she eighteen?” Wendy argued.

“Rapunzel is twenty-five,” the Captain whispered to Wendy. 

“But that’s too old for nappies,” Wendy said.

“Her Highness would disagree, since there are certain groups of disabled people who need to be diapered due to their condition.” 

“Sorry if I was being rude,” Wendy said. 

“That’s alright,” Hook said. 

“But why doesn’t she wear adult nappies?” Wendy asked.

“Because those aren’t her style,” the Captain said. 

“I bet she’s a cutie,” Wendy commented.

“The cutest,” Hook replied. 

As Wendy was about to dig into her crab cakes, the Lost Boys stormed into the restaurant with their weapons in hand. The patrons froze in their seats at the sight of Felix. 

“Bloody hell,” the Captain said. 

Hook offered his plate to Wendy. He then dived underneath the table and hid so he wouldn’t be seen. 

“Where’s Hook?” Pan’s boyfriend asked. 

“He’s probably looking for a knife that’s sharp enough to cut your stupid head off with.” 

“Who said that?” Felix demanded. “Who dares to insult an ally of the great and terrible Pan?”

Wendy stood up from her chair. She glared at Felix and walked over to him. Before Felix could react, Wendy pinned him against the wall and kicked him in the testicles. 

“I dare,” Wendy answered. 

“Look who it is, boys!” Felix laughed. “It’s the Wendy Bird.”

The Lost Boys laughed along with the leader of their pack. Wendy was not amused by Felix’s comment. 

“Make fun of this bird, and she’ll tear your throat before you can even scream or pray for mercy,” Wendy said. 

“You’re too old,” Felix said. 

“Too old to teach you a lesson?” Wendy replied.

“I’d like to see you try,” Felix said.

Wendy smirked at Felix as she slammed her fist into his face. As Felix screamed and dropped to the ground, a fight broke out between the Lost Boys and the tavern’s patrons. Hook climbed out from underneath the table, standing up on his knees as he looked around at the unruly brawl that was happening. 

“Do you want me to find Rapunzel?” the Captain asked. 

“Actually, I will,” Wendy said. “You should go look for Maleficent.”

“Aye, aye,” Hook replied.

Grabbing his coat, the Captain hugged Wendy and scurried out of the restaurant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Uma's Mother](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Ursula_\(Sea_Witch\)/Gallery?file=411FoolsErrand2.png)


	10. Dark Paradise

_"It's an island, where there are no grown-ups to tell you what to do, but there are mermaids and fairies and all sorts of mythical creatures.”_

* * *

“Do you wish to hear about the history of this island?” Tala said to Rapunzel.

Moana’s grandmother smiled at the princess. Rapunzel giggled and clapped her hands, seating herself between Maleficent and Sina at the table. 

“I would love to hear about Neverland,” Rapunzel replied.

“Alright,” Moana’s grandmother said. “Where should I begin?”

“Begin at the beginning,” Moana suggested. 

Taking a dramatically deep breath, Tala began to verbally unveil the backstory behind the fabled island.

“Originally documented by J. M. Barrie in his play and novel _Peter and Wendy_ , Neverland is a special realm where anything can happen. Throughout the centuries, this island has gone by many names. Pleasure Island. The Isle of the Lost. But my people refer to this kingdom as _Te motu o nga moemoea._ "

"The Island of Dreams," Sina translated.

“Why?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Because children would visit Neverland in their sleep and make their dreams come true,” Maleficent replied. 

“This island, which used to be a magical paradise, is an anachronistic realm that has the power to transform dreams, nightmares, and wishes into reality,” Tala said.

“Nothing is impossible or unrealistic," Sina remarked.

"Plus, the island’s magic prevents inhabitants from aging," Moana said to Rapunzel.

“That sounds awesome,” Rapunzel said. 

“However, eternal youth doesn’t always equal eternal life,” Maleficent warned her surrogate niece.

“What do you mean? Both of us are immortal,” Rapunzel replied. 

“In Neverland, being young forever doesn’t prevent a person from being maimed or amputated,” Tala explained to the Queen’s daughter. 

“Or eaten by killer crocodiles,” Sina said. 

“Or impaled in a forest of corpses,” Moana said. 

“Could we please switch to a more pleasant subject?” Rapunzel asked.

“Like what?” Tala said.

“If nobody ages in Neverland, then how old is Moana?” Rapunzel wondered. 

“I'm sixteen. My Grandma is forty-six,” Moana said. 

"And I'm forty," Sina replied.

“What about Tinker Bell?” Rapunzel asked.

“She’s eighty-nine years old,” Maleficent replied. 

“Holy shit! I’m surrounded by women who are older than me,” Rapunzel exclaimed. “It’s no wonder I’m the baby of the group.” 

“How old are you?” Sina asked the princess. 

“I’m twenty-five, but I look eighteen,” Rapunzel replied. 

"What year are you from?" Alice asked Moana's family.

"2016," Moana replied. 

"I'm from 2017," Rapunzel said.

“You make a pretty cute baby,” Moana remarked.

“Thanks, Miss Waialiki,” Rapunzel said.

“May I please be in charge of changing her diapers?” Tala offered.

"Be my guest," Maleficent said.

“I think she’d be a decent playmate for Pua," Moana said to her grandmother.

“Who’s Pua?” Rapunzel asked. 

“I’ll show him to you,” Moana said, getting up from the table.

Moana walked over to a bassinet in a corner of the kitchen. Sleeping within the bassinet was a chubby, pot-bellied pig wearing a superbly thick diaper. Tala’s granddaughter picked up the pig and carried him to the table, placing her friend in Rapunzel’s arms.

“Rapunzel, meet Pua,” Moana said. 

Pua woke up and squealed joyfully, wiggling around in Rapunzel’s arms. Rapunzel tickled his belly and squeezed his diaper.

“He’s a cutie,” Rapunzel giggled.

“And a stinker,” Moana remarked. 

“Does he talk?” Rapunzel asked.

“No, but he grunts and whines,” Moana replied. “He also likes to twerk whenever he’s got a smelly butt.” 

“You and me both,” Rapunzel said to Pua. 

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around the pig’s neck and cuddled with him. She looked into Pua’s eyes. The princess saw nothing but innocence and warmth in his soul. He was a precious cinnamon roll of sunshine. Just like her. 

“Grandma will do her best to protect Pua and Rapunzel,” Moana told Maleficent. 

“And I will do whatever it takes to take down Pan’s army,” Maleficent said. 

“I suppose that you and Pan have an unpleasant history together?” Tala assumed.

“You have no idea,” Maleficent growled. “He’s the one who spread that damned story about me.”

  
  
“What story?” Rapunzel asked.

“The story of a princess who was cursed by a wicked witch to sleep and never awaken after pricking her finger on the distaff of a spinning wheel. The witch, however, had exacted her curse as a form of anger towards the princess’s father for stealing her virginity.” 

“Are you talking about _Sleeping Beauty_?” Moana asked.

“Yes, I am,” Maleficent said. 

“I thought you were the villain?” Sina recalled.

“The Brothers Grimm got the details wrong," Maleficent said. "I was not an amoral sorceress with a heart of stone, but a wounded fairy whose conscience had been blinded by vengeance.” 

“So what exactly are you?” Rapunzel asked.

“I am the descendant of Lucifer. I am the benevolent Fairy Godmother and sadistic Mistress of Evil.”

“So you’re an anti-heroine?” Moana said.

“Exactly,” Maleficent laughed. 

“She’s one of my caregivers,” Rapunzel said to Tala. 

“Does she look after you like a mother?” Tala asked.

“More like a Goth aunt who has a warlock for a boyfriend and Satan as her teacher,” Maleficent responded.

All of the Polynesians at the table stared at the Dark Queen of Fairies as if she had confessed to having intercourse with Ursula and Captain Hook on the same night.

“Um, Auntie?” Rapunzel said.

“Yes, dear?” Maleficent replied.

“It’s probably not appropriate to bring up Christian deities in front of Natives.” 

“Forgive me,” Maleficent apologized to Moana’s family. “I can be quite extra at times.”

“Same with Grandma,” Moana replied. 

Maleficent grabbed Pua from her surrogate niece. Rapunzel was placed into Tala’s arms. Moana’s grandmother snuggled with the Queen’s daughter and smothered her with kisses. 

“When the final battle approaches, I want you to look after my niece,” Maleficent said to Tala. 

“I shall do my best,” Tala promised.

The Dark Fairy smiled at the old woman and bowed at her.

“As for me, when midnight arrives, I shall teleport to Pan’s castle and give that Scottish asshole a piece of my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Pleasure Island](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Neverland/Gallery?file=301AerialViewOverNeverland.png)


	11. Bad Form

_“Peter Pan never fails.”_

* * *

Peter growled as he grabbed onto Hook’s shoulders, throwing him to the ground with a kick to the groin. Pinocchio watched from behind the table. He chowed down on a turkey leg while his master kicked the Captain in the face. 

“What kind of pirate makes a fool of his King?” Pan growled at Hook.

“You’re not the ruler of Neverland. Maleficent’s the rightful monarch,” Captain Hook said. 

“This kingdom cannot be governed by Satan,” Pan said. 

“The Mistress of Evil isn’t the Devil. She worships him,” Hook corrected his enemy. “Sure, she looks just like a demon, but she’s not all bad.”

“Not all bad? And I suppose you think those Polynesians aren’t demons in human form?” Peter laughed. 

“They’re not demons! They’re human,” Hook said. 

“They are inbred beasts with strange ways of living," Peter argued.

"Just because you can't understand something doesn't mean it's a threat," the Captain replied.

"Those creatures need to be civilized in order to properly function within my kingdom's society,” Peter said.

"You have disrespected them, Your Majesty," Hook said.

“I did them a favor by making them my subjects," Peter laughed.

“By enslaving them? By stripping away what makes them unique because you’re scared of people who are different?”

“They’re savage,” Peter said.

“Savage?” Hook laughed. You’re the one who’s savage.” 

“Excuse me?” Peter said.

“You’re the greedy bastard who stole Maleficent’s kingdom, enslaved the indigenous inhabitants, and slaughtered anyone who dared to disagree with your rules.”

“Because that’s how the game works,” Peter replied.

“The game?” Hook said. 

“My game,” Peter said.

“You seriously think that racism is a game?” the Captain roared.

“My favorite, right alongside killing pretty ladies and stuffing their corpses into Jack-O-Lanterns,” Peter chuckled. 

“You’re disgusting!” 

“I know you are. But what am I?” Peter argued. 

Hook smiled as he levitated from the floor. Flying toward Peter, he grabbed his nemesis by the wrists and pinned him against the wall. 

“You’re a monster,” the Captain snarled. “An immature monster without a heart or soul. You take what you want without thinking about how others feel, and your Lost Boys hunt Natives down for sport like it’s a game of hide-and-seek.”

“Everything’s a game in my kingdom. My subjects simply refuse to play by the rules,” Peter said. 

“And Hook is one of those players,” Pinocchio said. 

“Hold on, how am I involved in this twisted game?” the Captain asked.

Peter smiled at Tinker Bell’s boyfriend. 

“Because you disobeyed me.”

“Disobeyed you? By doing what?”

“Breaking the rules,” Peter said. 

“What rules?” the Captain asked.

“I took you into my castle as an honored guest, but then you freed my Wendy Bird from her cage and left without saying goodbye,” Peter said.

“Wendy is not your property,” Hook snarled at Pan.

"You don't get to decide what she is," Peter retorted."

“Like the Polynesians, she is human. She has feelings, thoughts, hopes, and dreams," the Captain said.

“And why are you defending her?” Peter demanded.

“Do you seriously want to know?” the Captain asked.

“I do,” Peter insisted. 

“Because she’s my daughter.” 

Pinocchio gasped, dropping his turkey leg and spitting the half-chewed meat out of his mouth. Peter’s smile faded into a grimace as he removed himself from Hook’s grasp. 

“You’re lying,” Peter said. 

“Captain Hook never lies,” Pinocchio replied to his master. 

The Captain looked at Pinocchio and laughed before refocusing on Pan. With a smile, he said, 

“See how the puppet talks! He’s quite brutally honest for a long-nosed liar.”

“I am not a puppet,” Pinocchio said. “I’m a real boy.” 

“You are a marionette who wears the skins of his enemies as a mask to hide the truth,” Hook spat at Pan’s companion. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Pinocchio said. 

Hook watched in amusement as Pinocchio’s nose grew up to three inches.

“You are a demon carved from cursed pine who believes himself to be a human, but you are only half-formed. I now understand why the Blue Fairy refused to grant your wish.” 

“Because she said I wasn’t nice enough!” Pinocchio screamed at the Captain.

“Really? Because Maleficent told me a different story,” Hook said. “The Blue Fairy sensed that you had a heart of darkness, one that could only be satisfied by thriving on bloodshed and misery. It appears that you and Peter share the same heart.”

"Liar!" Pinocchio shouted.

"The Captain never lies," Hook said.

“Kill him,” Pinocchio said to Pan. 

Peter reached within his belt and took out his dagger. The Captain withdrew his sword from his scabbard, pointing the blade at Pan. 

“Make one move and both of you will be impaled,” Hook said. 

“You’ll do no such thing,” Peter ordered. 

The Captain smiled at his nemesis.

“I don’t take orders from cowards.”

“What did you just call me?” Peter said. 

“A coward. Just like the Crocodile,” Hook replied. “Your false pretenses of royal authority do not threaten me.” 

“There is nothing false about me. I am the hero that Neverland deserves,” Peter said.

The Captain laughed as he grabbed Peter by the throat. His eyes turned from blue to red while gazing upon his struggling enemy. 

“You are not a hero. You are simply a villain who’s on the wrong side of literary history. Do you think that you and the Lost Boys are the only fabled beings with popularity? Am I not also beloved by mortals within the Land Without Magic?” 

“You’re a one-handed codfish,” Peter spat at the Captain. 

“And you’re the most pleasant boy I’ve ever met,” Hook replied.

“Really?” Peter asked with a smile.

“NO!” the Captain shouted in Peter’s face. 

Pinocchio jumped across the table and landed on the Captain’s back. Grabbing onto Hook’s shoulders, he pulled Tinker Bell’s boyfriend away from Peter, sending him tumbling backward against the floor of the throne room. The Captain looked at the half-human marionette and scowled at him. 

“Just for that sarcastic insult, I’m sending Pinocchio to fetch Rapunzel and bring her back to me,” Peter said to Hook. 

“You can’t have her heart,” the Captain said.

“Then I can have her as my playmate,” Pinocchio laughed. 

Crouching down on all fours, Pinocchio galloped toward the Captain and smiled at him.

“What do you planning on doing to Her Highness?” Hook asked. 

Pinocchio smiled nastily at Captain Hook.

“She’s going to be my baby doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Hook's Enemy](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Pan/Gallery?file=304GoAheadRumple.png)


	12. Young Blood

_“There is much to be learned from beasts.”_

* * *

Cassandra snarled as she crawled toward Rapunzel. The princess sat next to Pua’s bassinet, pretending to act frightened towards the Goth witch who approached her. Moana, Tala, and Sina were asleep at the table, since they usually took naps in the afternoon. Queen Arianna was not present since Rapunzel had wished for her to be back at the castle in her kingdom. Maleficent, who had left the cottage after lunch, was currently on a hunting trip with Alice, Jefferson, and the Dark Fairies.

“Ready for our special playtime?” Cassandra asked.

Rapunzel gave her girlfriend a thumbs-up. Cassandra grabbed both of the princess’s legs and spread them open, dragging her across the floor. 

“Are you scared, baby girl?” Cassandra asked.

The princess sucked on her thumb as she held Pascal against her breasts. 

“I’m not scared. I’m excited,” Rapunzel giggled.

Gothel’s daughter put her infamous Momo mask on. 

“Excited and scared?” 

The Goth witch licked her lips, bending down toward Rapunzel’s neck.

“Maybe a little,” Rapunzel gulped.

“What exactly do you want?” Cassandra asked.

Rapunzel sat up and smirked at her girlfriend.

“I want you to bite me,” the princess said.

Gothel’s daughter reached between Rapunzel’s legs and grabbed onto her thickly pampered posterior. Rapunzel giggled, wiggling around as her diaper was squeezed lovingly. Beside her was a small cauldron full of blueberry slime that was to be used for stuffing her Pampers. 

“Is it a deadly sin to love you as my baby and my girlfriend?” Cassandra asked.

“It would be a deadlier sin for you to live in my abuser’s shadow,” the Queen’s daughter replied. 

“Gothel stole your childhood,” Cassandra said. “Your real mother recreated it for you, so you could be her little girl again.” 

“But the nightmares never died. Gothel still haunts my dreams as a phantom memory,” Rapunzel wept.

“Don’t cry, my sweet princess. Cassandra’s here to protect you,” Gothel’s daughter whispered to her girlfriend.

Cassandra pressed her lips against the princess’s neck and opened her mouth before sinking her fangs into the tender flesh of her girlfriend. The princess did not wince or scream despite feeling her girlfriend’s teeth breaking through her skin, her hands reaching down and rubbing her diapered crotch. Cassandra moaned during the feeding. The taste of Rapunzel’s blood on her tongue was satisfying. For the second time in her life, she had crossed the line, but was rewarded instead of punished. 

Rapunzel was hers for the taking. 

“There is no need to fear Gothel anymore,” Cassandra said. “I’m here now.”

“Do you want me to love you or fear you?” Rapunzel asked. 

Cassandra reached underneath Rapunzel’s bib. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed them simply to hear her beloved princess cry out in anxious ecstasy. She grinned at the sight of her scantily-clad girlfriend. Wearing only her purple-and-gold bib and her diaper, Rapunzel did her best to appear innocent despite having indulged in her fetishistic desires. 

“Love me, my beautiful baby,” Cassandra whispered to the princess. “Worship me. Obey me.” 

“I will, but I have one question,” Rapunzel said.

“What’s that, cutie pie?”

“What happens when somebody's been bitten by a Dark Fairy?” Rapunzel asked.

“Nothing much,” Cassandra said. 

Pressing her hand against the front of Rapunzel’s diaper, Cassandra kissed her girlfriend on the mouth and tickled her nipples.

“Am I a good baby?” Rapunzel asked. 

“The best,” Cassandra replied.

“Are my Pampers nice and cushy?” Rapunzel giggled.

“The cushiest.” 

Rapunzel smiled as she wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s neck and kissed her tenderly. As she shared the love with her girlfriend, the Queen’s daughter glanced at the cauldron.

“Cass?” Rapunzel said.

“Yes, sweetie?” Cassandra asked.

“Could you please stuff my diaper now?” 

The cauldron slid closer to Cassandra. Gothel’s daughter reached inside and grabbed a handful of slime, which she stuffed into her girlfriend’s diaper. Rapunzel’s diaper inflated as it absorbed the slime. When Cassandra smacked Rapunzel’s padded bottom, the slime-filled padding jiggled and wobbled between the princess’s legs. 

“I love slime!” Rapunzel giggled. 

As Rapunzel smacked the front of her Pampers and banged her hand against the bulging undergarment like a drum, Wendy walked into the room. She looked around at the cottage and noticed the princess sitting on the floor. 

“Hello, Your Highness,” Wendy said. 

Rapunzel looked up at Wendy. She screamed, clinging onto Cassandra’s arm. Cassandra grimaced at the intruder. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Cassandra asked.

“I am Wendy,” the Captain’s daughter said. “Wendy Darling. I’m the older sister of Alice and the adopted daughter of Killian Jones, otherwise known as Captain Hook.” 

“Hello, Wendy,” Rapunzel said.

“Hello, Rapunzel. I came here to see you,” Wendy said. 

The Queen’s daughter pointed to Cassandra. 

“That’s my girlfriend. Her name is Cassandra. She’s the granddaughter of Maleficent and the daughter of Gothel.”

Cassandra smiled at Wendy. She waved to the unexpected guest.

“I’m her personal bodyguard,” Cassandra said.

“Nice to meet you, Cassandra,” Wendy said. 

“Thanks, Wendy! It’s nice to meet you as well,” Cassandra replied. 

Wendy picked Rapunzel up and hugged her, embracing her with the tenderness of a proper mother. 

“Where’s your Mommy?” Wendy asked the princess.

“I sent her back to the castle,” Rapunzel replied. “She told me to stay safe and help Moana to fight back against Pan’s army.” 

“Would you like for me to be your Mommy for right now? If that’s okay with you?” Wendy asked. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel giggled and wiggled as she hugged Wendy. Unknown to both of these women, Pinocchio was hiding underneath the table. The marionette smiled as she spotted the princess in Wendy’s arms. 

“Hello, little girl,” Pinocchio snarled.

“Did you hear something?” Wendy said to Rapunzel.

“Sounded like a disgruntled puppet,” Rapunzel said. 

“I’m sick and tired of being called a puppet!” Pinocchio screeched as he crawled out from his hiding place. 

Wendy screamed, dropping Rapunzel from her arms. Pinocchio’s arms stretched forward so that he caught Rapunzel. Rapunzel whimpered as Geppetto’s son stood up from the floor. The marionette smiled at the princess who was now nestled in his arms. 

“You’re my baby now,” Pinocchio laughed. 

Before Cassandra and Wendy could stop him, Pinocchio snapped his fingers. He vanished with a deadly smirk on his face. 

“What are we going to do now?” Cassandra asked the Captain’s daughter. 

“First, we wake up Moana and her Grandma,” Wendy said. “Then, we track Pinocchio down.”

“But where does he live?” Cassandra said.

“In the most dreaded region of Neverland, a place that only fairies or explorers venture,” Wendy said. 

“What place?” Cassandra said. 

Wendy glared at Rapunzel’s girlfriend.

“Hangman’s Forest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Cassunzel](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery/Films_and_Television?file=Tangled-Before-Ever-After-53.png)


	13. Unstrung

_ "Prove yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish, and someday, you will be a real boy." _

* * *

“Have a seat, baby doll!”

Rapunzel pouted as she was placed in a highchair. She was inside a cottage where everything was blue, even the wallpaper and furniture. The room was decorated with life-sized stuffed animals, dolls, and toys. 

“Welcome to my playhouse,” Pinocchio said to the princess. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Rapunzel asked.

“Because I’m lonely, and I need a playmate to keep me company,” Geppetto’s son said.

“I would never play with you!” Rapunzel shouted at the marionette, struggling to get out of her highchair.

Pinocchio slapped Rapunzel across the face. 

“Bad baby,” the marionette hissed. 

The Queen’s daughter sat down, pouting as she crossed her arms. She looked around and quickly realized that Pinocchio’s playhouse was also a macabre workshop. Strung across the beams of the ceiling were the dried intestines of Stromboli, whose torso hung above his lower body which was displayed on a table below. The Fox and the Cat decorated the floor as rugs to be stepped on as punishment for their wicked deeds. Jiminy Cricket was locked in a cage on a shelf next to the table.

“Why did you hit me?” Rapunzel sniffled.

“Because you were being rude,” Pinocchio said.

“I want my Mommy!” Rapunzel cried. 

“SHUT UP!” 

Rapunzel closed her mouth and looked at Pinocchio.

“Do you know my story?” Pinocchio asked.

“I’m vaguely familiar with your fairy tale,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Goodie!” Pinocchio giggled.

“Why do you ask?” Rapunzel said.

“Because I have a story to tell,” Pinocchio said.

The half-human marionette jumped up and down, clapping his hands while smiling at the princess. 

“Once upon a time, before you were born, I was a piece of wood who was carved into a puppet by dear old Papa. Do you know who he is?”

  
  
“Geppetto,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Good girl,” Pinocchio said.

Rapunzel cringed as Pinocchio patted her on the head. 

“Shortly after I was brought to life, I was given the Cricket to me as my guide by my Godmother,” Pinocchio said. 

“The Blue Fairy?” Rapunzel guessed. 

“Yes, that’s her. She’s the one who got me into this mess in the first place.” 

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked.

“I hated being a puppet. All I ever wanted to be was a real boy,” Pinccohio said.

Pinocchio walked over to Rapunzel and squeezed her cheeks. Rapunzel slapped the marionette’s hand. She glared at him. 

“Do you want me to continue or are you just going to sit there and pout at me?” Pinocchio asked.

“Continue,” Rapunzel said. 

"In order to become a real boy, the Blue Fairy told me to prove myself worthy by going on a journey of self-discovery that would make me selfless, brave, and honest. During my adventures, I encountered many fiends such as the Fox and the Cat, Stromboli, and Lampwick, who swindled me with false promises that were too wonderful to be true. I tried so hard to be a good boy, even going as far as to save my Papa when he was lost at sea and almost got eaten by Monstro.”

“The big whale?” Rapunzel asked.

“He’s a killer shark,” Pinocchio said. 

“That must have been quite brave of you to save your father from such a dreadful fate,” Rapunzel remarked.

“Thanks,” Pinocchio said.

“You’re welcome.”

Pinocchio cleared his throat and continued his story.

“When the Blue Fairy appeared, she told me that I was a true hero for rescuing Papa from the jaws of Monstro,” the marionette said. “But did that winged bitch grant my wish?” 

“Yes?” Rapunzel guessed.

“No, she didn't! She lied!” Pinocchio shouted.

“She lied?” Rapunzel repeated. 

“Yes, she lied! The Blue Fairy said that I wasn’t nice enough to be a real boy! Well, what the fuck does that mean?” 

“Speaking of the Blue Fairy, where is she?” Rapunzel asked. 

“In my basement,” Pinocchio said.

“Could you take me to see her?” Rapunzel requested.

“I would be glad to do so.”

Grabbing Rapunzel from the highchair, Pinocchio carried the princess into the basement of the cottage. The basement was a rustic dungeon with child-sized cages of steel. Imprisoned within the cages were the beasts of burden that Peter had deemed to be unworthy of joining his army of Lost Boys. 

“They’re donkeys,” Rapunzel said. 

The princess covered her ears to block out the whimpers, screams, and frustrated cries of the prisoners. She nearly experience a panic attack as a donkey-headed boy lunged at her from within his cage, reaching out to grab her. He wore a bowler hat and smoked a cigar. 

“I want to go home,” the donkey said. 

“This is home,” Pinocchio said to the donkey.

Rapunzel trembled in fear at seeing the donkeys in their cages.

“Let me out of here! LET ME OUT!” the donkey screamed as he grabbed Rapunzel’s hand, baring his dirty teeth at her.

“Let go of me,” Rapunzel said.

“Please release me from this dungeon, Your Highness,” the donkey begged. “I’m dying here.”

Pinocchio backed away and slapped the boy’s hand.

“Stay away from her, Lampwick!” Pinocchio shouted at the animal. “She’s mine.”

“Lampwick? Like your friend?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, my dear child,” Pinocchio said.

Lampwick lowered his head and brayed sadly as he sat down in his cage.

“Do you want to see the Blue Fairy now?” Pinocchio asked.

“I guess,” Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel was ushered into a small room where the sound of chirping crickets could be heard. The crickets were held hostage within glass jars that were placed on shelves. 

“You seem to be a fan of crickets,” the Queen’s daughter said.

“I love crickets! Their music is like candy to me,” Pinocchio replied.

The princess looked up at the ceiling to see winged baby dolls hanging above her. Each doll wore a white dress and a cloth diaper, with wings protruding from their spines. The wings were made of human flesh and muscle that had been stitched together to create an artistic masterpiece that only a murderous puppet would truly appreciate. 

“Do you love my baby dolls? You could be one of them,” Pinocchio said.

The princess shook her head.

“I’d rather be a living doll.” 

“You can be living only if you’re a good baby doll,” Pinocchio said. 

“But I don't want to be your doll!” Rapunzel whined.

“Hush now, and look over there,” the marionette replied to the princess.

The Queen’s daughter glanced a circular cage in the right corner of the room. Inside was the Blue Fairy. To Rapunzel’s horror, she was an elderly corpse rather than the beautiful woman that Rapunzel had seen illustrations of on the Internet. She wore a blue-and-white dirndl, her turquoise hair fashioned into ringlets with dark brown highlights. Pinocchio stood beside the cage, smiling at the princess.

“Behold, the bitch who ruined my life by refusing to grant my wish!”

“What have you done to her?” Rapunzel asked.

“Since there are certain groups of fairies who happen to be immortal and therefore can’t be killed, I simply wished for her to be a crone after cutting her wings off,” Pinocchio replied. “Age before beauty, as the old proverb goes.” 

Rapunzel ran over to the caged fairy. Pinocchio reached through the bars of his prisoner’s cage. He slapped the Blue Fairy across the face. 

“Wake up, Evelyn,” the marionette said.

The Blue Fairy looked over at Pinocchio. She noticed Rapunzel in the marionette’s arms and gasped, standing up to get a decent view of the princess. 

“Rapunzel? Is that you?” the Blue Fairy said. 

“How do you know my name?” Rapunzel asked.

“She knows everyone in the Tri-Kingdom Area,” Pinocchio replied.

Rapunzel squeezed her diaper as Pinocchio’s Godmother smiled faintly at her. 

“Have you come to set me free?” the Blue Fairy asked.

“Why should she? You betrayed me,” Pinocchio said.

“But you’re no better than she is,” Rapunzel replied. 

“She’s responsible for making me into a monster,” Pinocchio snapped at the princess. 

“Don’t listen to him, Rapunzel!” the Blue Fairy screamed. “He’s a crazy liar! Look at his nose.” 

Rapunzel looked at Pinocchio’s nose, which had rapidly grown from three inches to thirteen in a matter of minutes.

“Don’t look at me,” Pinocchio said. “She’s the one who’s lying.” 

“No, I’m not. You are,” the Blue Fairy said. 

While the Blue Fairy and Pinocchio bickered with each other, Rapunzel attempted to cope with the chaos by squeezing her slime-filled diaper as if it was a stress ball. 

“I wish Moana was here,” Rapunzel whispered.

Pinocchio’s jaw dropped as Moana, Cassandra, Wendy, and Tala appeared behind Rapunzel. Tala picked up Rapunzel and held her tightly while Moana tackled Pinocchio to the floor. Pinocchio tried to resist, but Moana was too strong for him to fight back. Rapunzel watched while Moana grabbed Geppetto’s son in a headlock and kicked him in the groin with her left foot. 

“My granddaughter’s quite a fighter,” Tala said to her friends.

“And ferocious,” Moana replied.

“Why are you doing this? I just wanted a playmate,” Pinocchio said. 

“Rapunzel’s not yours to play with,” Cassandra said to the marionette. 

Pinocchio looked up at Cassandra. Covering the upper part of the marionette’s face was a mask made of human flesh and animal skins stitched together, with holes around his eyes and mouth. 

“Do you like my mask? I skinned my enemies and made them part of my beautiful face,” Pinocchio giggled. “Their flesh makes me feel human. Like a real boy.”

“Is that why you wanted me to be your doll?” Rapunzel realized. “So you could cut the skin from my face and make my flesh part of your mask?”

“That was the plan,” Pinocchio admitted. 

Cassandra glared at Pinocchio in disgust.

“We need to get out of here now,” Gothel’s daughter said to her girlfriend.

“But Rapunzel needs me! I need her skin to fully become a real boy,” Pinocchio said.

“You’re not a real boy,” Rapunzel said.

“I AM A REAL BOY!” Pinocchio shouted. 

Moana released Pinocchio from her headlock and stepped aside. Pinocchio laughed as he approached Rapunzel, grabbing onto her hand.

“Why couldn’t you stay with me and be my baby doll? Your face is beautiful,” Pinocchio said to Cassandra’s girlfriend. 

“I’m not your doll,” Rapunzel said. 

Pinocchio screamed as he swiped at Rapunzel with his right hand. Tala jumped back, smiling as the marionette fell to the floor. 

“So what exactly is going on here?” Cassandra asked.

“Pinocchio is a flesh-obsessed killer who punished the Blue Fairy for refusing to grant his wish by amputating her wings and locking her in a cage with a bunch of children who have been turned into donkeys,” Rapunzel explained to her girlfriend. “We need to free everyone and then get out of here.”

“That’s simple. We just wish for the Blue Fairy to be freed,” Moana said.

“But what about the others?” Tala asked.

“I don’t trust them,” Rapunzel said. “Besides, Gothel warned me that donkeys are rabid beasts who eat little girls like me.”

“That’s not true,” the Blue Fairy said.

“How do you know?” Rapunzel asked.

“Because the donkeys were once children. Peter transformed them into animals as punishment for defying him.”

“Can’t you change them back?” Moana asked.

“Not unless I’m freed,” the Blue Fairy replied.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and made her wish. The Blue Fairy’s cage vanished, as did her elderly form. Her youth was restored.

“Thank you, Your Highness,” the Blue Fairy said. 

“You’re welcome, Evelyn,” Rapunzel giggled.

“Now change the kids back,” Moana said.

The Blue Fairy exited the room and retrieved her sapphire wand from within her cleavage. Waving the wand around, she reverted all of the donkeys back to their human form. The children broke out of their cages, cheering and hugging each other. She went back into the room to check on Rapunzel’s group. 

“Alright, ladies! The curse is broken,” the Blue Fairy said.

“Now we need to get out of here before somebody shows up,” Cassandra said. 

Rapunzel stared down at her feet. She was still wearing the silver shoes that Cinderella had given her. 

“I have an idea,” the princess said. 

Cassandra’s girlfriend clicked the heels of her slippers together three times in a row and shouted,

“We wish to be taken outside of Pinocchio’s cottage!”

Rapunzel’s group was transported back to the kitchen of Moana’s cottage in the Polynesian village. 

“There’s no place like home,” Cassandra sighed. 

Tala sat down at the table with Wendy and Moana, holding Rapunzel in her arms. 

“Now  _ that  _ was crazy,” Rapunzel remarked.

“I agree,” the Blue Fairy said. 

“Luckily, you have women like me to keep you out of harm’s way,” Wendy said to the princess. 

Rapunzel grabbed her diaper bag from the table. She reached inside, took out her strawberry pacifier, and popped it into her mouth. As she sucked on her pacifier, Tala handed the princess to Wendy. Wendy snuggled with Rapunzel and kissed her on the cheek. 

“So what are going to do now?” the Blue Fairy asked.

“First, Rapunzel and I will find Maleficent,” Wendy said. 

“And then?” Tala asked.

“After finding Maleficent, we shall form an army that is powerful enough to take back Neverland and put an end to Peter’s racist monarchy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Real Boy](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/August_Booth/Gallery?file=612Pinocchio.png)


	14. The False King

_"Your talk is weak. You’re not a man. You’re throwing stones to hide your hand.”_

* * *

Maleficent smiled at Diablo, gently petting her servant as he rested on his shoulder. 

“Are we there yet, Your Majesty?” Diablo asked his mistress.

“Not quite,” Maleficent said as she and and her army walked along the cobblestone path that led to Peter Pan’s castle.

“How many miles left?” Eugene asked.

“Two,” Lance replied. 

The group halted when they came across a barrier of thorns that blocked their way. The Dark Fairies looked at their monarch. 

“Don’t worry,” Maleficent sighed. “I’ll handle this.”

Maleficent approached the barrier. With a mighty roar, she exhaled fire from her lungs, burning through the barrier of thorns that blocked her path. The Dark Fairies watched in awe at their leader’s pyrokinetic abilities. 

“Be careful when entering what was once my castle,” the Dark Queen of Fairies advised her subjects. “The great and terrible Pan doesn’t take kindly to intruders.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Eugene said.

“Don’t be so negative, Mr. Fitzherbert,” Lance told his boyfriend. “Remember what Her Majesty said? Think lovely thoughts.”

  
  
“It’s hard to think positively when our kingdom has been taken over by a genocidal warlord with the emotional immaturity of a bratty teenager,” Eugene replied. 

The Dark Fairies followed Maleficent along the cobblestone path that wound through Hangman’s Forest. A suitable name for a dreaded wilderness, since the corpses of Maleficent’s family members were hanging from the trees with nooses around their necks. Their wings had been cut off as trophies to be collected during the war between Peter’s army and Maleficent’s allies. For a moment, Maleficent almost cried at the memories of the nightmare she lived through. She wished that it this was all a dream. But she knew the truth. Neverland was no longer the paradise she once knew it to be. It was now a nightmare. A nightmare born from oppressive violence against her subjects. Not just the Dark Fairies, but the Polynesians as well. 

“What happened to these people?” Eugene asked.

“They were lynched by Pan’s army,” Maleficent explained. “The Dark Fairies tried desperately to fight their oppressors, but they ended up losing every time.” 

“So the Polynesians and Tinkers are impaled, but members of our community are lynched? That’s disgusting,” Lance said.

“Peter thinks he’s doing God’s work by purging Neverland of those he deems to be undesirable,” Maleficent said. “But genocide is anything but godly. It is a disease that is responsible for wiping out the oppressed in order to make room for the demons who rule above them. A disease which murdered my parents.” 

“Who were your parents?” Eugene asked.

“Hermia and Lysander,” Maleficent replied.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Eugene said. 

“I could have saved them,” Maleficent said. 

“On the bright side, thanks for taking my thoughts and turning them into an epic speech,” Lance remarked.

Maleficent turned around and smiled at Lance’s boyfriend.

“You’re welcome.” 

Two miles later, the Dark Fairies arrived at the entrance to the castle through a covered bridge. 

“Welcome to the Dark Castle,” Maleficent said to her subjects.

The castle was a masterpiece that appeared to be an architectural crossover between a medieval fortress and a Gothic cathedral. Hanging above the doors was the cross of Saint Peter. Gargoyles looked down from the battlements, jeering silently at the visitors below as if to mock them for visiting their former home. Eugene jumped into Lance’s arms as the doors opened by themselves. 

“Come in, if you dare,” Peter’s voice said from inside. 

Maleficent gently removed Diablo from her shoulder and placed him on the ground. The raven reverted back to his human form, brushing a couple loose feathers off his left shoulder. He smiled at his mistress. 

“Shall we go in, my love?” Diablo addressed the Dark Fairy. 

“We shall,” Maleficent said, taking Diablo’s hand in hers.

The Dark Fairies followed Maleficent and Diablo into the main hall. Peter was asleep on his throne, dressed in the clothes of his animated counterpart and visibly worn out from being intoxicated after drinking thirteen glasses of wine. 

“Peter?” Maleficent called out.

Peter screamed and sat up. He looked at the woman who had dared to intrude upon his sacred domain. 

“Maleficent? I thought you were banished from this kingdom?” Peter said.

“You are dreadfully mistaken,” Maleficent replied. “I simply came here to take back what once was mine.” 

“This kingdom no longer belongs to you or the savages. It’s mine,” Peter said. 

“You’re just upset because you feel threatened by my feminine power,” Maleficent laughed. 

Standing up from his throne, the Piper pouted at the Dark Queen of Fairies. Maleficent and her army couldn’t help but laugh at the false monarch’s childish reaction.

“What’s the matter? Is the little Lost Boy going to throw a tantrum?” Diablo chuckled.

“Shut up! I wasn’t throwing a tantrum,” Peter argued.

“Then why do you look so grumpy?” Maleficent asked.

“Because it’s not fair that I should give up my role as the rightful ruler of Neverland. I’m the King,” Peter said.

“Stop lying to yourself. It’s quite pathetic,” Maleficent said. 

“You’re the liar,” Peter snapped. 

“Excuse me, young man?” Maleficent replied.

“I’m not a man. I’m a boy.”

“You’re a grown man in a fifteen-year-old boy’s body,” Maleficent pointed out.

“More lies!” Peter shouted. 

“The Mistress of Evil never lies,” Diablo said. 

Growing more frustrated, Peter flew toward Maleficent and grinned at her. Maleficent stared at her nemesis. 

“Repeat after me: I’m the rightful ruler of Neverland and you’re the bitch who stole my kingdom from me,” Peter ordered.

“I’m the rightful ruler of Neverland and you’re the colonizer who screwed everyone over,” Maleficent replied.

“Screwed everyone over? You’re the one who murdered half of the Lost Boys,” Peter snarled in Maleficent’s face. 

“I was simply fighting back against the young men who were engaging in an act of murder against my loved ones,” Maleficent replied.

“There was no murder involved in my conquest. I was simply cleansing the kingdom of any heathens and savages who dared to oppose me.” 

“Savages? Is that how you refer to my people?” Maleficent asked.

“Not yours. Moana’s people,” Peter said. “The ones with the coconuts and weird, scary dances.” 

“They’re called Polynesians.” 

“I don’t care what they are! They do not belong in this realm, and neither do you,” Peter said. 

Maleficent growled as she flew toward Peter. Before she could make a move, Diablo restrained her by grabbing onto the back of her cape.

“What are you doing?” Maleficent asked. 

“Let me fight this asshole,” Diablo said. 

“Alright, but don’t embarrass me,” Maleficent sighed.

Screeching at the top of his lungs, Diablo drop-kicked Peter to the floor and held him down. Peter nearly screamed as his eyes were forced to gaze upon the face of Maleficent’s infuriated boyfriend. 

“You have done enough damage to Her Majesty’s kingdom,” Diablo warned his mistress’s enemy. “Resign your title as King of Neverland, and I shall do no harm to you.” 

“Are you hearing what I’m hearing?” Peter laughed. 

“What?” Diablo asked.

“Gibberish! You’re speaking in tongues,” Peter said. “This is my kingdom. You and your girlfriend are my subjects. I own you. In fact, I even own Rapunzel.”

“My niece is not your plaything,” Diablo said.

The Piper laughed and continued to creepily smile at his darkly majestic opponent. 

“Anybody who steps foot on this island belongs to me,” Peter said. “They are my subjects. I am their monarch.” 

“And why should we bow down at the feet of a ruler who cares only about himself?” Diablo asked. 

“Because a true ruler gains respect by being feared and obeyed by those who kiss his ass.” 

Peter kicked Diablo in the groin and pushed him aside, getting up from the floor. He looked at Maleficent. 

“Let this be known as the day that you almost defeated the great and terrible Pan,” Peter said. 

“There’s nothing great about you,” Maleficent snapped. “However, you’re right about one thing.”

“And what’s that?” Peter asked.

“You’re a terrible excuse for a ruler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Great and Terrible Pan](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Pan/Gallery?file=301LetsPlay.png)


	15. Soggy

_"I like to dance with the water. The undertow on the waves. The water is mischievous. I like how it misbehaves!"_

* * *

Rapunzel sat on the carpeted floor next to Wendy, lifting her legs up and spreading them as she rubbed the front of her diaper while admiring herself in the mirror. Moana’s grandmother had decided to give the princess a makeover in an attempt to rescue her from boredom. Instead of babyish attire such as a bib or a onesie, Rapunzel was wearing her pink-and-purple dirndl. Dark purple lipstick and violet eyeshadow were applied to her face, while her fingernails and toenails were painted indigo. Her golden locks were woven into a braided ponytail that was adorned with tropical flowers.

“How do I look?” Rapunzel said to Tala, who approached the princess with a cup and a bucket of water. 

“Beautiful,” Tala said. 

Moana’s grandmother placed the bucket on the floor.

“Do you wish to stuff your Pampers, _kotiro pēpi_?” Tala asked.

Rapunzel giggled and nodded as she grabbed the cup from Tala, removing her skirt. She reached in, scooped up a glass of water, and poured the liquid into the front of her diaper. 

“Are you okay with changing me?” Rapunzel asked Moana’s grandmother. 

“Yes, my dear,” Tala replied.

“So you’re not disgusted if my diapers get super saggy?”

“Why should I be? I can handle super saggy diapers,” Tala laughed. “Besides, when Moana was little, I had no problems with changing her.” 

“What kind of diapers did she wear?” Rapunzel asked.

“Cloth,” Moana said. 

Tala’s granddaughter walked over to Rapunzel. She sat down between the princess and Wendy, holding a bowl of pineapple chunks in her lap.

“How long did you wear them?” Rapunzel said to Moana.

“Until puberty hit me,” Moana replied. 

“How hard did puberty hit you?” Wendy asked.

“Like a truck.”

“Puberty hit me like a cannonball,” Wendy said.

Wendy, Moana, and Rapunzel laughed together. 

“Why exactly do you love diapers so much?” Moana asked her friend.

“Because they’re snug, comfy, and great for stuffing,” Rapunzel said. “I’ve been in diapers since I was born. I wear Pampers. They’re my favorite brand.” 

“How do you dispose of them?” Tala asked.

“Why do you ask?” Rapunzel said.

“Because I want to make sure that you respect the environment,” Tala replied. 

“Since I’m the kind of babe who has a green thumb, I use my dirty diapers as compost or fuel for the fireplace.” 

“Compost sounds cool. But burning your soiled Pampers would give off a strong aroma,” Moana said.

“My granddaughter speaks the truth,” Tala agreed.

Rapunzel stood up, staring down at her sagging undergarment. She began to dance around the room like a feral child, her soaked Pampers jiggling and wiggling between her legs as she wildly romped. Moana, Wendy, and Tala clapped together as they watched their favorite princess perform her diapered dance. 

“Who’s a cute baby?” Rapunzel asked her audience.

“You are!” Moana and Tala cheered.

Rapunzel ran into Wendy’s arms. The Captain’s daughter cuddled with the princess, squeezing her diaper and kissing her on the cheek. 

“Does the little princess love her nappies?” Wendy asked.

“She does,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Are you okay with having your nappy squeezed?” Wendy said.

“Yes, but not too hard,” Rapunzel said. “I have a sensitive bladder.” 

While Wendy played with Rapunzel, Maleficent and the Dark Fairies appeared. 

“Guess who just got back from beating the shit out of Peter Pan?” Maleficent announced to the group.

“Hello, Auntie,” Rapunzel said. 

“Hello, beastie. I see somebody’s diaper is soggy,” Maleficent replied to the princess. 

“Luckily, I’ve got her nappy bag in case our baby girl needs to be changed,” Wendy said. 

Rapunzel giggled as Wendy tickled her tummy. While the Dark Fairies took their seats at the kitchen table with Diablo, Maleficent sat down next to Moana and Tala. 

“Do you think that Pan might come back to kidnap Rapunzel?” Moana asked.

“Actually, he’s less concerned about her and still focused on destroying me so he can take over Corona after my death,” Maleficent said. “The main problem is that, in order for me to be destroyed, he has to use the same iron dust that killed my parents.” 

“Where does this iron dust come from?” Rapunzel asked.

“The dust is crushed from the petals of flowers called Tomb Blooms. These flowers grow on the graves of deceased fairies. When mixed with iron, the powder turns into a lethal weapon that is capable of wiping out mortals and magical creatures.” 

“Then why can’t we just the dust on him?” Moana suggested.

“Because Pan is immune to dark magic,” Tala said. 

“For real?” Moana asked.

“I’m serious,” Tala replied. 

Moana growled at her grandmother’s reply. She banged her fist against the floor and shouted,

“Son of a fucking bitch!” 

Wendy covered Rapunzel’s ears as she scowled at Moana.

“What?” Moana asked.

“No swearing in front of the baby,” Wendy said. 

“Sorry,” Moana apologized. 

“It’s alright,” Rapunzel said.

Moana grabbed Rapunzel from Wendy’s arms and placed her down on the floor next to the bucket. Using the cup, she emptied the remaining water into her diaper before resuming her padded waltz. 

“Our baby girl really loves her soggy Pampers, doesn’t she?” Maleficent said to Wendy. 

Wendy smiled as she watched Rapunzel’s diaper wobble back and forth between her legs. 

“Such a silly child. Adorable, but silly,” Maleficent said.

“She’s the best baby that a Mommy could ask for,” the Captain’s daughter replied. 

Maleficent nodded. 

“And a princess worthy of proper protection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Grandma of the Ocean](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Gramma_Tala?file=Moana-disneyscreencaps_com-1018.jpg)


	16. Quite A Common Fairy

_"Listen, Tinker Bell, I am your friend no more. Begone from me forever."_

* * *

“Were you ever in love with Peter?” Sina asked Tinker Bell.

“Yes, but that was a long time ago,” Tinker Bell replied. “My love for him was not that of a girlfriend, but of a big sister. However, Peter viewed me as his girlfriend."

Sina took a bite from her turkey leg, glancing over at the other picnic tables in the clearing. At the tables were Tinkers, Elementals, and Polynesian villagers. The Elementals were fairies who represented a different season or aspect of the natural world. Though mortals often depicted fairies as being the size of thimbles or butterflies, they were actually five feet and four inches tall, the same height as Tinker Bell herself. 

“Why did he think you were his girlfriend?” Sina asked.

“Because I was his favorite fairy in the Tinker clan.”

“Why were you his favorite fairy?” Sina asked.

“Unlike the other Tinker Fairies, I swore allegiance to him,” Tinker Bell said. 

“To him? Really?” Sina gasped.

“Yes, but our relationship didn’t last long.” 

“It’s a good thing that you hooked up with Killian,” Sina replied. 

“Yes, it was,” Tinker Bell said. “But the other members of my clan weren’t so lucky.”

“And what happened to the others who didn’t join his ranks?” Sina replied.

“He impaled them in the courtyard of his fortress.” 

“Like Dracula,” Sina gasped.

“Yeah. Just like Dracula,” Tinker Bell agreed.

“That’s horrible,” Sina said.

“He even drinks the blood of his enemies and hosts an annual autumn feast at his campsite where the Lost Boys celebrate the murder of your people.” 

“So Peter’s a racist vampire with his own version of Thanksgiving dinner?” Sina guessed.

“Racist? Yes. Vampire? Not quite,” Tinker Bell said. 

“What do you mean?” Sina asked.

“While Peter flies, drinks blood, and is forever young, he’s everything but undead,” Tinker Bell admitted. 

“Either way, it’s still pretty gruesome,” Sina said. 

“He is quite monstrous.”

“But can’t we kill him?” Sina asked.

“Yes, but it won’t be easy,” Tinker Bell said. 

“What makes you say that?” Sina wondered. 

“Because Peter views everything as a game. To us, we’re his playthings in a tug-of-war between the winners and the losers, the luckless and the blessed.”

“The settlers and the savages,” Sina agreed. 

“Exactly. If we managed to win, we’ll probably still get hurt in the process,” Tinker Bell said.

“So what should we do?” Sina asked.

“We need an army to help us.”

After finishing her meal, Tinker Bell climbed onto the table with Sia and stood over the other fairies. 

“Hey, you guys!” Hook’s girlfriend shouted at the crowd. 

Everybody stopped eating and looked up at Tinker Bell.

“Raise your hand if you are sick and tired of being governed by the self-proclaimed King of Neverland,” Tinker Bell ordered.

Everybody raised their hands. The Tinker Fairy smiled and continued her speech.

“Who is tired of being treated like a plaything and not a person?” Sina asked.

“We are,” the audience replied.

“Then we need to rise up and fight against our common enemy,” Tinker Bell said, raising her cup in the air.

“Believe it or not, Tink used to be Pan’s sidekick,” Sina said. 

Some members of the crowd looked at Tinker Bell in confusion. 

“Our friendship was temporary,” Tinker Bell explained to the audience. “We would fly through the streets of London and Corona, kidnapping children from their beds to take to Neverland with pretty lies and promises of freedom from their parents. But how was I to know what Peter had in store for the indigenous community who lived on the island?”

“Pan murdered and enslaved our families,” Sina said. 

“He thought he was cleansing the realm of demons,” Tinker Bell said.

“But now, we see the truth. The only demon in Neverland is him.”

The crowd cheered in support and raised their glasses. 

“Does this sound like a ruler who’s fit to sit on a throne that doesn’t even belong to him?” Sina asked.

“NO!” the audience shouted. 

“Now are you just going to sit there and eat, or are you going to stand up and fight for your homeland?” Sina asked. 

“Fight!” the Polynesians shouted.

Tinker Bell smiled as the audience stood up from their seats and raised their fists to the sky. 

“Free Neverland! Down with Pan!” the crowd shouted.

“That’s the spirit,” Sina said. 

“We need weapons,” Tinker Bell said. 

“I’ve got plenty back at my daughter’s cottage,” Sina replied.

“Let’s go before Pan finds out,” Tinker Bell said. 

“But what if he does?” Sina asked.

“Then we’ll stop him, along with anybody who gets in our way,” Tinker Bell promised.

Tinker Bell grabbed Sina’s hand and flew down from the table with her. As they were about to leave, a familiar voice called out,

“Too bad your wish for an uprising won’t come true.”

“Who said that?” Tinker Bell demanded.

The audience stepped aside to reveal a fifteen-year-old Scottish boy with green eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a green tunic, a brown leather belt containing his dagger, and green tights with knee-high boots of brown suede. On his head was a Plains Indian warbonnet. 

“Hello, my dear,” Peter said. 

“What do you want?” Sina asked.

“I see what you’re doing,” Peter said. “And I am not amused.” 

“Neither are we,” Tinker Bell replied. 

“But I thought we were having lots of fun together?” Peter said.

“There’s nothing fun about being oppressed.”

“Then you leave me no choice,” Peter said.

Peter smiled as he pulled out a crossbow from the pocket of his breeches. Floating off the ground, he pointed his weapon at the audience. Everyone except the Polynesians ran away. 

“Of course the savages are the ones to stay behind,” Peter laughed. “They always do.”

“Because we’re not afraid of you,” Sina said. 

A shit-eating grin formed on Peter’s face.

“You should be.” 

Sina’s eyes widened as the crossbow was pointed at her. 

“Don’t shoot, Peter! She’s done nothing wrong,” Tinker Bell said. 

“Nothing wrong? She is one of my subjects,” Peter argued. “She betrayed me.” 

“I’ve done nothing of the sort. All I did was expose you for the monster that you truly are,” Sina said. 

“Monster? Well, I beg to differ,” Peter said.

The false King of Neverland kept on smiling as he aimed his crossbow at Sina’s forehead. 

“Say goodbye to your precious little friend, Tinker Bell.”

Not wanting for Moana to lose a mother, Tinker Bell shoved Sina to the ground and charged at Peter. Peter shot an arrow which went straight through Tinker Bell’s chest. The fairy fell to the ground, closing her eyes before collapsing. Sina looked back at Peter. 

“Now it’s your turn,” Peter said to Sina.

Sina knocked the crossbow out of Peter’s hand before running over to Tinker Bell’s body. Kneeling down beside her fallen friend, she began to cry. Tinker Bell smiled at her friend. 

“Tink?” Sina said.

“I’m not dead,” Tinker Bell whispered.

Standing up on her knees, Tinker Bell tore the arrow from her chest and snapped it in half. She smirked at Peter.

“Did you honestly think that an arrow could kill me?” Tinker Bell said. 

“It was supposed to,” Peter replied.

“Well, guess what? The only thing that can actually defeat me is a severe lack of love and attention.” 

“You insult me with your sassy mouth,” Peter said, grabbing Tinker Bell’s arm and yanking her away from Sina. 

Sina ran up to Peter and grabbed onto Tinker Bell’s hand as Peter’s feet lifted off the ground. 

“Let go of her!” Moana’s mother shouted at Peter. 

Peter slapped Sina across the face, throwing her back onto the floor of the forest. Moana’s mother looked up at the Tinker Fairy. 

“I’ll be fine, Sina,” Tinker Bell said. 

“But what if he hurts you again?” Sina asked.

“He won’t,” Tinker Bell assured her friend.

“What do you want me to do?” Sina replied.

“Find Rapunzel and her family. Help them build an army so that Neverland can be saved.”

“I’ll do my best,” Sina said.

“Thanks, darling. Goodbye!”

Sina watched helplessly as her friend was dragged by the young man whom she despised with the flames of burning passion that raged within her indigenous heart. At least she had a plan now. A plan that would hopefully work out.

Find Rapunzel. Build an army. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Tinker Bell](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Tinker_Bell/Gallery?file=303AFarce.png)


	17. Crocodile Tears

_"You're a monster, Rumplestiltskin."_

* * *

Rapunzel’s group marched through the forest, carrying weapons of their choosing to ward off any beasts or Lost Boys who lurked behind the trees. Moana carried a carving knife, Maleficent walked with her staff in hand, Cassandra had a sword, Alice possessed a croquet mallet, Tala wielded a meat cleaver, Adira brought her katana, Rapunzel held onto her frying pan, Wendy carried a cutlass, and Moana clutched onto a carving knife which she had stashed from the kitchen before leaving her cottage.

“Remember, my dear girls, to be on your guard. Neverland is a strange and sometimes dangerous realm where the unexpected is to be expected,” Tala said to the members of the group. 

“Keep an eye out for Lost Boys,” Moana said.

“And pirates,” Cassandra said.

“The pirates are on our side,” Moana said to Rapunzel’s girlfriend. 

“They are?” Cassandra asked.

“Well, Hook is,” Tala said. 

“What about the others?” Rapunzel asked.

“The other members of Hook’s crew are dead.”

“We should have brought the Three Bears with us,” Rapunzel complained to Mana. 

“Why?” Moana asked.

“Because they are indigenous, just like you,” Rapunzel replied.

“But they’re Inuit,” Cassandra said. 

“So? What difference does that make?” Rapunzel snapped at her girlfriend. 

“They’re humanoid bears.”

“That’s no excuse,” Rapunzel said. “Kenai and Nita could have potential as warriors on the battlefield during the final confrontation between Hook and Pan.”

“But they aren’t islanders,” Cassandra said.

“And neither are we. We can still fight, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“What’s gotten into her?” Moana said to Rapunzel’s girlfriend.

“She’s angry because Pan’s still alive,” Cassandra replied. “Also, she doesn’t know where his castle is.” 

“Pan’s fortress is on the western side of the island,” Maleficent said. 

“Then why can’t we go there right now?” Moana asked.

“BECAUSE I WANT AN ADVENTURE AND NOT A SUICIDE MISSION!”

Moana jumped back at the infuriated princess. Though she was small, Rapunzel’s emotions were sometimes too large for her little body to handle. 

“I get that Neverland is the home of eternal youth, but that doesn’t mean you can act like a spoiled little bitch,” Cassandra said. 

“Cassandra!” Adira shouted at Gothel’s daughter. 

“It’s alright,” Rapunzel sniffled. ““I’m sorry for shouting, but I’ve had a shitty experience so far in Neverland, and that’s not just because my diaper is dangerously loaded at the moment.” 

“Seriously? We just changed your ass before we left,” Cassandra said. 

Moana picked up Rapunzel and sniffed her butt. 

“Good God, she stinks!” Tala’s granddaughter exclaimed.

“What did she eat?” Adira asked.

“Pineapples, peaches, and pears,” Rapunzel replied.

“Oh, my,” Cassandra said. 

“Would you like to have your nappy changed now or later?” Wendy asked Rapunzel. 

“Later,” Rapunzel said. 

“I don’t think so, baby girl,” Moana disagreed. “You’re not going to run around Neverland in a dirty diaper.” 

“Hate to tell you this, Blondie, but she’s right,” Cassandra said to her girlfriend.

Rapunzel pouted as she farted. 

“Alright, ladies. I’ll let you change me,” the princess said. “But first, we need to find someplace deserted in order for my business to be taken care of.”

“Good idea,” Tala said.

The group entered a campsite, where there stood a circle of chairs and stools around a burning campfire. 

“There aren’t any beasts or Lost Boys around here,” Moana said to Rapunzel.

“Does this mean it’s an appropriate time for a diaper change?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes,” Wendy said.

“Yay! Changies!” Rapunzel cheered.

Placing Rapunzel down on the floor, Wendy grabbed the diaper bag from Tala. She retrieved a changing mat, a fresh diaper, and two wet wipes.

“Now lie down and spread your legs, cutie pie,” Wendy said.

Rapunzel sucked on her thumb as she spread her legs. While Wendy knelt down and began to change the little maiden’s diaper, impish laughter was heard from behind the bushes. 

“What was that?” Rapunzel whimpered. 

“The Crocodile,” Wendy gasped. 

“Don’t let him get me,” Rapunzel said.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Wendy whispered to the Queen’s daughter. “Nobody’s going to hurt you while Mommy’s around.”

After Rapunzel’s diaper was changed, Wendy held the princess’s hand and patted her bottom. 

“Come on out, Dark One,” Wendy said. 

Rapunzel looked up at Wendy. 

“Don’t be scared,” the Captain’s daughter said. 

“Okay, Mommy. I’ll try to be a big girl,” Rapunzel promised.

Rumplestiltskin giggled, emerging from the bushes with a ghastly grin on his face. 

“Hello, dearie,” Rumple said.

“Hello, Crocodile,” Wendy replied. 

The Dark One looked down at Rapunzel. He smiled at her. Rapunzel averted her eyes at the sight of him. His eyes and teeth were exactly that of a crocodile, along with his glittering, scaly, and unmoisturized skin.

“I see you’ve taken on the role of caregiver to a certain golden-haired maiden.”

Wendy grabbed Rapunzel, wrapping the princess in her protective embrace and squeezing her diaper so that she wouldn’t be frightened. 

“Touch her and you’re dead,” Moana warned Rumplestiltskin. 

“That won’t be necessary.”

“What?” Wendy said.

“I didn’t come here to kidnap her,” Rumple said. “I came here to pass on a word of warning to you.”

“What sort of warning?” Rapunzel asked.

“If you wish to kill the Piper, then you’ll have no choice but to go through his army.”

“So we’ll have to take down the henchmen before we make our way toward the boss battle?” Rapunzel guessed. 

“Yes, indeed,” Rumple said. 

“Is it even possible for Pan to be killed?” Moana asked.

“In order for you to achieve your goal, you need to take him down with the magic within your hearts and souls,” Rumple said. 

“How?” Rapunzel asked.

“By rendering him powerless.”

“The bigger they are, the harder they fall,” Tala said to Rapunzel. 

“Pan is worshiped by the Lost Boys as a physical God who rules over this realm. As long as he believes himself to be supremely powerful, there is no stopping him,” Rumple said. “And this is coming from somebody with eternal life but not eternal youth.” 

“How do you know so much about Peter?” Wendy asked.

“Seriously, dearie? That’s the question you want me to answer?” Rumple laughed.

“I’m serious,” Wendy replied. 

The Crocodile sighed and sat down on a tree stump. Looking up at the women, he said to them,

“Peter is my father.” 

“WHAT?!” Rapunzel and Wendy screamed. 

“I know it sounds crazy, but let me explain,” the Crocodile said. 

“We’ve got plenty of time for a good story,” Tala said. 

Rumple clapped his hands, giggling fiendishly. He cleared his throat and began his tale.

“Once upon a time, I was a wee lad who lived with my Mama and Papa in the northern part of Glasgow.” 

“What’s Glasgow?” Rapunzel asked.

“It’s a city in Scotland,” Rumple said. 

“What were your parents like?” Moana asked.

“My mother was a fairy skilled in the darkest forms of magic,” Rumple said. “My father, who adopted me, was an alcoholic bastard with a gambling addiction who would get into fights with my mother and beat the shit out of the poor woman for accidentally pissing him off.” 

“What a jerk,” Moana said.

“Sadly, my mother did not survive my father’s abuse. She was so distraught by his dishonest and selfish nature that she died of disappointment,” Rumple sighed. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Rapunzel said.

“Thank you, dearie,” Rumple replied.

“You’re welcome,” Rapunzel said. 

“Anyway, after my mother’s pitiful demise, Papa and I were left penniless. However, he told me of a special place that we could travel to in order to start a new life together, a place which he remembered visiting in his dreams as a child. It was a fabled island that existed outside of reality, where dreams are born and time is never planned. This island was called Neverland. Since we had nowhere else to go, I wished on a magic bean and traveled through a portal with my father to the island.”

“What happened after that?” Rapunzel asked.

“Papa was overjoyed to be back in Neverland,” Rumple continued. “He discovered the Sundrops, which are golden flowers that have the ability to reverse the aging process, heal the sick and injured, and bestow the gift of flight to anyone who breathes in the fairy dust that the flowers collect within their petals. In order for the magic to work, he had to sing a special song.”

“I know that song! Hook taught it to me when he visited my tower,” Rapunzel said. 

“Then sing for me,” Rumple requested.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and sang:

_Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate’s design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._

When the song was over, the audience applauded Rapunzel’s angelic vocals. 

“My Papa did indeed make the clock reverse,” Rumple said. “He transformed from a man into a boy. But his newfound youth came with a price, and that was me.” 

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked.

“Papa confessed to me that he was never meant to be a father, and that a child can’t love another child. I was better off without him.”

“What kind of father abandons his only son in exchange for eternal youth?” Rapunzel asked. 

“One who doesn’t give a damn about me,” Rumple said.

“What a jerk,” Moana remarked. 

“His Shadow whisked me away to the realm of Fantasia, where I grew up to become the most infamous villain in fabled history. A villain with a name that still sends shivers down the spines of children and their parents.”

“Rumplestiltskin,” Rapunzel said. 

“That’s my name. Don’t abuse it,” the Crocodile giggled. “Not only am I a thick-skinned trickster known for kidnapping babies and spinning straw into gold, but also a sadistic sorcerer who transformed a fair maiden into a swan, and a cunning reptile who was responsible for taking a pirate’s right hand.” 

“So you’re Rothart from _Swan Lake_ and the Crocodile from _Peter Pan_?” Rapunzel said.

“That is correct,” Rumple confirmed.

“I thought Peter Pan was the one who cut off Hook’s hand and fed it to you?” Alice asked. 

“Sorry, dearie, but that is not correct.” 

“But isn’t that how the story traditionally goes?” Alice argued.

“Not all fairy tales follow the book,” Maleficent replied. 

Rumple nodded in agreement at the Dark Fairy’s words.

“Before you resume your journey to Pan’s castle, do you mind if I tell you the tale of how Captain Hook lost his hand?” the Crocodile asked.

“Gladly,” Rapunzel said. 

“Ninety-three years ago, I encountered the crew of the _Jolly Roger_ on my monthly visit to London. The crew’s members included Bill Jukes, Long John Silver, Cecco, , William Smee, Blackbeard, Gentleman Starkey, Skylights, and Noodler, with Killian being the captain of his sanguinary brotherhood.”

“Was the Captain married?” Tala asked.

“Not quite, though he did have a girlfriend who happened to be my ex-wife,” the Crocodile said. 

“What was her name?” Moana asked.

“Her name was Milah.”

“What did Milah look like?” Rapunzel said.

“She was a southwestern English woman with the eyes of Athena and dark brown hair that reached down to her shoulders,” Rumple said. 

“Could she sing?” Rapunzel asked.

“Beautifully. She had the vocals of a mermaid,” Rumple reminsienced. 

“You must have loved her with all of your heart,” Wendy said.

“I loved her truly. Sadly, our romance was not meant to last. She abandoned me for that dirty pirate and his gang of misfits.” 

“Why did she join Hook?” Moana asked.

“Because she wanted a gentleman in the streets and a pirate in the sheets.” 

“Or maybe she was growing bored of you,” Rapunzel said.

Rumple glared at the princess. 

“Sorry if that sounded insensitive,” the Queen’s daughter apologized.

“No harm done, dearie,” the Crocodile said. 

“How did you feel when Milah chose Hook instead of you?” Moana asked.

“I was enraged and heartbroken. In an effort to win her back, I challenged Killian to a duel of swords aboard his ship. The Captain promised that it would be a fair fight.”

“Did he keep his promise?” Rapunzel asked.

“Not at all,” Rumple replied. “In fact, he attempted to kill me several times during the swordfight. When I came dangerously close to being beheaded, I swung around counter-clockwise with my sword and sliced off the Captain’s right hand. Milah was horrified at seeing her beloved Killian being amputated by her ex-husband’s blade. She called me a monster because of what I did to her boyfriend. And do you know what happened to her?

“What?” Rapunzel asked. 

“I cut her open like a Thanksgiving turkey, reached into her breast, and tore her heart out from her body before crushing it in my hand. After that, Kilian was forced to watch as his lover’s body was thrown overboard.” 

“That’s so many levels of wrong,” Moana shuddered.

“Now I understand why my boyfriend hates you,” Rapunzel said.

The Crocodile turned around and looked at Rapunzel.

“Are you telling me that he’s in love with you?” Rumple asked.

“Yes, I am,” Rapunzel said. “Hook may look big and scary, but he’s actually a devilishly handsome sweetheart.”

“Devilishly handsome? Yes. Sweetheart? Not so much,” the Dark One replied. 

“Says the immortal trickster who’s directly responsible for ruining Captain Hook’s life,” Moana said. 

Laughing uncomfortably, Rumple lifted his butt from the stump and looked at the group. 

“Know what? I may be a monstrous trickster with eternal life, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t make amends,” the Dark One said. 

“Then why don’t you come join us? We could use a man like you in the fight against Pan’s reign of terror,” Moana offered. 

“Really?” Rumple said. “You want me to become part of your group?” 

“We don’t discriminate,” Rapunzel said. 

“Alrighty, then!” Rumple chuckled.

Approaching the group, the Crocodile shook hands with Rapunzel’s friends. Wendy handed the princess to him. 

“Since Her Majesty is away, I’m acting as her temporary Mommy,” Wendy said to Rumple. “Feel free to squeeze her nappy if she needs to be changed.”

“Or just for comfort,” Rapunzel said.

The Crocodile smiled as he cradled Rapunzel in his arms.

“To be honest, you’ve always been my favorite princess,” Rumple confessed.

“Why are you my favorite?” Rapunzel asked.

“Because you have something that Pan does not,” the Dark One replied.

“And what’s that?” Rapunzel wondered.

“The power of love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Rumple](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Rumplestiltskin/Gallery?file=304SeeingPiper.png)


	18. The Jolly Roger

_“He has an iron hook instead of a right hand, and he claws with it.”_

* * *

“Welcome aboard,” Peter said to Tinker Bell, pushing his former sidekick onto the deck of a pirate ship. 

Tinker Bell stood up on her knees and looked around. 

“I know this ship,” the Tinker Fairy said.

“You do?” Peter asked.

“Yes, don’t you see? This is the _Jolly Roger_.”

“Oh, that’s right! Now I remember. This was the ship that acted as the arena for the swordfight between me and Hook,” Peter remembered.

“The Captain won.”

  
  
“Because he wasn’t playing fairly,” Peter said. 

Tinker Bell glared at Peter.

“Is everything a game to you?” Hook’s girlfriend asked. 

“Always,” Peter said.

The Tinker Fairy rolled her eyes.

“Hook displayed bad form on the day that we dueled. He cheated during our fight,” Peter said.

“Speaking of Hook, where is he?” Tinker Bell asked.

“Allow me to show you.”

Peter took Tinker Bell’s hand and escorted her into the cabin. In the dining room, she was greeted by an alarming sight.

“There’s your boyfriend,” Peter said.

Tied down to a chair behind the table was Captain Hook. His ankles and wrists were restrained with braided ropes of golden hair, while a pickled codfish was placed in his mouth as a gag. Lance and Eugene, who shared the same predicament as the pirate, sat upright in front of the table. Unlike Hook, the two Dark Fairies weren’t gagged. 

“It’s playtime,” Peter said.

Peter jumped up and down, clapping his hands while displaying a shit-eating grin on his face. The three men glanced at Tinker Bell and Hook. 

“What do you want with them? They haven’t done anything to you,” Tinker Bell said to Peter.

“They’ve betrayed me, just like you did,” Peter snarled. “These traitors have defied their King.” 

Reaching toward the right side of his belt, the Piper withdrew his dagger and handed the blade to Tinker Bell.

“Why are you giving your dagger to me?” Tinker Bell asked.

“Because I’m offering you a deal,” Peter replied.

“And what sort of deal do you speak of?” Hook’s girlfriend said.

“I know that you want to be my girlfriend again. You’re just pretending that you love Killian just to spite me.” 

“What? That’s rubbish,” Tinker Bell denied. “I never loved you! At least, not like that.”

Peter grabbed Tinker Bell’s wrists and pinned her against the wall. The Tinker Fairy winced, looking back at the false monarch who had brought nothing but an onslaught of sadism and suffering to her homeland. 

“You’re lying,” Peter said. 

“No, I’m not!”

“I don’t believe you,” Peter said. 

“What do you want from me?” Tinker Bell asked. 

“See that dagger you’re holding? It’s part of our deal.”

“What deal?” Tinker Bell demanded. 

“If you kill Hook, then I’ll allow you to regain your position as my bodyguard and girlfriend,” Peter whispered to the Captain’s girlfriend. “But, if you refuse, I shall not hesitate to spill the blood of your precious Captain’s companions, including little Rapunzel. Do I make myself clear?”

Tinker Bell stared at the dagger and her friends. She looked back at Peter.

“Do I make myself clear?” Peter repeated.

The Tinker Fairy nodded.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

The Captain spat the codfish out of his mouth. Scooting forward, he scowled at Peter. 

“Go on, Miss Bell. Kill the bastard,” Peter said.

“Don’t do this, Tink!” Captain Hook shouted at his partner. 

“If you kill him, then you won’t be able to live with yourself,” Eugene said. 

“You’ll be haunted by the loss of the greatest pirate who ever lived,” Lance said.

“Shut up! This is my game! You shall play by my rules,” Peter barked at his captives. 

Tinker Bell walked over to the table. She glanced at her boyfriend, raising the knife above her head. 

“That’s right, Tink! Show that dirty pirate who’s really in charge,” Peter laughed. 

“Oh, don’t worry! She knows who’s the boss around here,” Hook replied.

The Captain smirked while his restraints were sliced through. Tinker Bell kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. 

“What are you doing? You’re supposed to kill him,” Peter said.

Placing her hands on her hips, Tinker Bell silently approached Peter. 

“Whose side are you on?” Peter asked.

“The rebels,” Tinker Bell replied.

“The savages and heathens?” Peter asked.

“Are you referring to the Polynesians and the Fair Folk?”

“They are traitors to the crown,” Peter stammered.

“Traitors? For fighting back against an oppressive monarchy?” Hook retorted.

“They disobeyed their King,” Peter said.

Captain Hook smiled as Peter slowly backed away from Tinker Bell. He walked up to his adversary, grinning while brandishing his iron claw.

“You are not a King,” the Captain growled. “You are a fraud. An immature nuisance. A murderous bigot.” 

“I am simply doing God’s work by cleansing this kingdom of demons,” Peter declared.

Hook chuckled darkly. 

“Really? Because the only demon in this kingdom is you.”

Tinker Bell, realizing that she forgot to free Eugene and Lance, walked over to their chairs to release them from their bondage. Once they were released, the trio banded together with Hook to take on Peter. Lance punched Peter in the stomach. 

“That’s for overthrowing the Dark Queen of Fairies,” Lance said.

Eugene kicked Peter in the groin.

“And that’s for massacring the Polynesians,” Lance’s boyfriend said.

Tinker Bell and Hook took turns punching Peter in the face.

“And this is for messing with us,” the Captain said. 

Peter coughed up blood, checking to make sure that his baby teeth were still intact. He glared at Tinker Bell. 

“This isn’t over,” Maleficent’s nemesis warned the group. 

Snapping his fingers, Peter Pan vanished in a puff of sparkling green dust. 

“What are we going to do now?” Lance asked. 

“We find Rapunzel’s group and build our army,” Hook said. 

“And then?” Tinker Bell asked.

The Captain around to take one last look at Pan.

“Then, we get our revenge on the Piper.”

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Lance said.

"Now let's get out of here," Eugene replied.

Eugene, Lance, and Tinker Bell followed their Captain out of the cabin and onto the deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Elegant Captain Hook](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Hook/Gallery?file=204Neverland.png)


	19. Mommy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In the original _Peter Pan_ , Wendy Darling grows up to become an actual mother to her daughter, Jane. Her son, Danny, does not exist in the book. He was an original character created by Disney for their fan-made sequel _Return to Neverland_. Personally, I love Wendy as much as I love Alice, and I view her as being the type of mother who's badass but also traditional in some aspects. Later on in this adventure, you'll see how far she'll go to protect Rapunzel from Pan's bullshit**.

_"Bring your child to me. I will take her with me and be her mother and care for her."_

* * *

The group continued their journey through the forest. Since it was getting dark, Rapunzel and her friends decided to split up in order to retreat to their homes or find someplace to spend the night. 

“Where’s everyone going?” Rapunzel asked.

“Papa and I are going back to our home,” Alice said.

"Your home?" Rapunzel said.

"London," Jefferson clarified. 

“But I thought you were going to stay here and be part of our army?” Moana asked. 

“Killian may be cut out to fight Pan, but we’re not,” Jefferson said. “I’m sorry, but as long as we can be of no use, it’s better if we leave.” 

Alice took the Hatter’s hand and smiled at him. She reached into the pocket of her pinafore, taking out a magic bean. 

“Ready, Papa?” Alice asked.

“Ready,” Jefferson replied. 

The Hatter’s daughter threw the magic bean to the ground. The bean sank into the dirt and summoned a wormhole of swirling green light. 

“What’s that?” Rapunzel asked.

“Some refer to it as a portal or a vortex, but I prefer to call it a rabbit hole,” Alice said. 

“Goodbye, Your Highness,” the Hatter said to Rapunzel.

“Goodbye, Jefferson,” Rapunzel said. 

Alice and Jefferson jumped into the wormhole, which closed after the duo had departed. Rapunzel looked around at the remaining members of her group.

“What about you, Auntie?” the princess asked the Dark Fairy.

“My subjects and I are headed to my old cave in the northeastern area of the wilderness,” Maleficent told Wendy.

“Where are you and our niece going?” Diablo inquired.

“I’m taking Rapunzel to my cottage,” Wendy replied.

“That’s fine,” Maleficent said, handing Rapunzel’s diaper bag to Wendy. “But you better good care of the little princess or else you will feel the fires of my wrath.” 

“I will,” Wendy promised.

As Maleficent walked away with Rumplestiltskin and her army, Moana kissed Rapunzel on the cheek and squeezed her hand. 

“Where are you going?” Rapunzel asked.

“Back to the village with my family,” Moana replied.

“But I want to stay with you,” Rapunzel said.

“You’ll see us tomorrow,” Tala assured the princess. 

“Okay,” Rapunzel said.

Tala kissed Rapunzel’s forehead before waving goodbye to her and exiting the campsite with her family. 

“Are you ready to go home with me now?” Wendy asked.

“Yes, Mommy,” Rapunzel answered.

Carrying Rapunzel like a bundle of firewood, Wendy followed the eastern path to her cottage. She opened the door and walked inside.

“Home sweet home,” Wendy said.

The inside of the cottage was more spacious than expected, with pink-and-blue striped walls and candy-colored furniture.

“This place is amazing,” Rapunzel said.

“Thanks,” Wendy said. “It reminds me of home.”

“Before you put me down on the floor, may I please ask you two questions?” Rapunzel replied.

“Sure, honey,” Wendy said.

"May I please be your baby doll?"

“Certainly.”

"And do you have any pillows or stuffies that I can use for humping?"

“Yes, I do,” Wendy said as she placed Rapunzel down onto the floor.

“But where are they?” Rapunzel asked.

“In the nursery,” Wendy said. 

Rapunzel was led by Wendy through a curtained doorway into a Victorian-themed nursery with lavender walls and an indigo changing table. Beside the changing table was a queen-sized crib that was big enough to hold two people, filled with stuffed animals and pillows. Hanging above the crib was a portrait of Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, and Wendy posing together as a family.

“Are you Hook’s girlfriend?” Rapunzel asked.

“Heavens, no!” Wendy chuckled. 

“Are you his wife?” Rapunzel replied.

“No, my dear.”

“Then why are you in a photo with him?”

“Because I’m his daughter.”

“Your Hook’s daughter?!” Rapunzel gasped.

“Yes,” Wendy said.

“But how is that possible?” Rapunzel asked. 

“He adopted me and my little sister after my parents died,” Wendy revealed. 

“You have a sister? Who is she?” Rapunzel asked.

“Her name is Alice," Wendy replied.

“As in _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_?” Rapunzel assumed.

“And other places."

"What about your brothers?" Rapunzel asked.

“John and Michael were meant to be part of my Papa’s crew, but they were killed by Pan.”

“That is awful,” Rapunzel said. 

“Did you know that Pan was responsible for the Momo Challenge?” Wendy asked. 

“I thought Gothel came up with that disgusting game?” Rapunzel replied.

“She didn’t,” Wendy said.

“How sickeningly ironic,” Rapunzel remarked. 

“What’s ironic?” Wendy asked.

“That Gothel scared me with stories about Momo, even though she’s not the monster everyone thinks that she is,” Rapunzel said. 

“What do you mean?” Wendy asked.

“Momo was actually a vengeful mother who became an _ubume_ after avenging the deaths of her babies by hunting down their killers and punishing them,” Rapunzel said. “It saddens me to know that a maternal figure from Japanese folklore has been used as a scapegoat for the murder of children.”

“Wow. That is quite a tragic tale,” Wendy said. 

“I know,” Rapunzel said. 

“But that’s enough tragedy for tonight. Why don’t you go play in your crib now?” 

“Okay, Mommy,” Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel climbed into the crib. She waddled over to a life-sized teddy bear of pink velveteen.

“This is cute,” the princess said. 

Grabbing the teddy bear, Rapunzel placed the stuffed beast between her legs and began humping her newfound mount to her heart’s content. As she wiggled her crotch against the animal’s stomach, she reached inside her diaper and sucked on her thumb. 

“Are you having fun in there?” Wendy asked.

“Yes, I’m having fun,” Rapunzel replied. 

“You look cute,” Wendy remarked.

“Thanks. Want to try it?” Rapunzel said.

“No, thanks. I’m fine,” Wendy laughed.

“Why exactly did you bring me to your home?” Rapunzel asked.

“I brought you here so that we could have some alone time together,” Wendy said. 

“Alone time?” Rapunzel repeated.

Wendy blushed when the princess smirked at her.

“It’s not what you think, sweetheart.”

“What do you mean by that?” Rapunzel asked.

“I figured that you would need some time to relax and regress before the evening of the final battle,” Wendy said.

“When’s the final battle?” Rapunzel replied.

“In a fortnight.”

“A fortnight?!” Rapunzel gasped, wetting herself in fear.

“We have plenty of time for babysitting and playing together,” Wendy assured her friend. “Besides, as long as your Mommy’s around, her little princess won’t get hurt.”

“Thanks, but I’m still scared,” Rapunzel said.

Wendy picked Rapunzel up from the crib and cradled the princess in her arms. She sang to her: 

_Hush, baby, my dolly, I pray you don't cry,_

_And I'll give you some bread, and some milk by-and-by;_

_Or perhaps you like custard, or, maybe, a tart,_

_Then to either you're welcome, with all my heart._

The princess’s tummy started to growl from hearing all of the foods that were mentioned in the song.

“Are you hungry, Your Highness?” Wendy asked. 

Rapunzel nodded.

“Got any snacks or drinks?” the princess asked.

“Please be more specific,” Wendy said.

“I wish to have the stuff from that nursery rhyme you sang to me,” Rapunzel clarified to her caregiver.

Instantly, Rapunzel’s wish came true. On the bedside table appeared a platter of buttered toast, a baby bottle filled with milk, a custard pie, and three cherry tarts. 

“Ask and you shall receive,” Wendy said. 

Wendy walked over to the table and placed Rapunzel in a highchair. She fastened a pink-and-white bib around her neck. Rapunzel gazed in awe at the food on the table. 

“Eat up, my love,” Wendy said. “We both know what full tummies result in.”

“Full diapers!” Rapunzel giggled.

The princess winked at Wendy before stuffing her face with the food that she had conjured. After having eaten halfway through her evening meal, Rapunzel’s bib and face were completely messy. She then felt the urge to empty her bowels. Rapunzel stood up in her highchair and began to twerk while defecating in her Pampers. Her diaper sagged down to her ankles, the bulky padding inflating between her legs as it grew heavy with its wearer’s burdensome load. Rapunzel blushed as she stared down at her fully loaded diaper. She looked up at Wendy and giggled. 

“Good job! You filled up your nappies,” Wendy said. “Now let’s get you changed, little stinker.”

Lifting Rapunzel from the highchair, Wendy carried the princess to the changing table and laid her down. She removed Rapunzel’s bib, blouse, and bodice, throwing the articles of clothing on the floor. Rapunzel giggled as her tummy and toes were tickled while she was having her diaper changed. 

“Why did you undress me, Mommy?” Rapunzel asked.

“For our playtime,” Wendy replied. 

“Playtime?” Rapunzel repeated.

“Yes, but you need a new nappy before we can play.”

Rapunzel noticed that Wendy was staring at her breasts. Though she was slightly alarmed, her caregiver assured her that she wasn’t gazing upon the maiden’s bare bosom in a sexual manner. 

“Besides, mermaids are topless,” Wendy said. 

“Really? I thought they wore seashell bras?” Rapunzel asked.

“Only Ariel does, and she’s the most famous mermaid of them all,” Wendy replied.

“But I bet that it would be hard to swim with a big diaper,” Rapunzel said. 

“What makes you say that?” Wendy asked.

“Pampers absorb water.”

“Speaking of Pampers, are you ready for our playtime?” Wendy asked.

Rapunzel smirked at her caregiver.

“Yes, Mommy.”

Wendy reached between Rapunzel’s legs. Rapunzel leaned back against the changing table as her caregiver began squishing her diaper. The princess moaned in pleasure, her Pampers Cruisers being lovingly squeezed by her caregiver’s left hand. 

“I wish I had something to cuddle with,” Rapunzel said.

A plush doll of Pascal appeared beside the princess. Wendy went from squeezing to rubbing Rapunzel’s diaper as the princess grabbed the stuffed chameleon, cuddled with him, and sucked on her thumb. 

“Is Mommy being gentle? Or is she being inappropriate?” Wendy asked.

“You’re being gentle,” Rapunzel said. “Besides, I would kick you if you weren’t.” 

“Is there anything that my baby girl wants besides having her nappy squeezed and rubbed?” Wendy replied. 

“Perhaps something to wear besides a diaper?” Rapunzel suggested. 

“Your wish is granted, Your Highness.”

Wendy took out a lavender tank top from the right pocket of her chemise and handed the garment to Rapunzel.

“Thanks, Mommy,” Rapunzel replied.

After Rapunzel dressed herself, Wendy carried her guest into her bedroom. She placed the princess down on the queen-sized bed. Rapunzel stood up on her knees and looked around at the room. Displayed on the walls were portraits of fabled fairies such as the Sugar Plum Fairy, Maleficent, the Blue Fairy, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

“Did you know that the Polynesians are allied with the Tinker Fairies?” the Captain’s daughter informed Rapunzel. 

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Rapunzel said.

“How come?” Wendy asked. 

“Because most indigenous communities are in league with the Fair Folk,” Rapunzel explained. “They look out for each other.” 

“The Tinkers are referred to by Moana's tribe as the _nga wairua rakau_ , or Tree Spirits.”

“Why are they called that?” Rapunzel replied.

“Because they live in treehouses,” Wendy said. 

“Do you believe in fairies?” Rapunzel said to her caregiver.

“I always have, and I always will,” Wendy answered. “Tinker Bell is my closest friend.”

“What about Maleficent? Or Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather?” Rapunzel asked. 

“They are also my companions,” Wendy admitted. 

Rapunzel yawned, stretching her arms as she spread her legs and stuffed her Pascal plushie into the front of her diaper.

“By the way, can I ask you another question before my bedtime?” the princess said. 

“What do you wish to know?” Wendy asked. 

“Why does Peter hate the Polynesians so much?”

“Because he’s a coward who’s scared of anybody who’s not white or Christian,” Wendy replied. “He thinks that they’re demons. Barbarians. Savages.” 

“But they’re not any of those things. They’re kind and open-minded,” Rapunzel said.

“Not in his world,” Wendy said.

“I still can’t believe that Rumplestiltskin is his son,” Rapunzel sighed. “I would hate to know who Peter’s father is.”

“You wouldn’t like the answer.”

“Who was he?” Rapunzel demanded.

“A deadly gentleman who hunted animals and women for sport,” Wendy said. 

“Peter’s father sounds perfectly wretched,” Rapunzel remarked.

“He sold his son to a blacksmith,” Wendy said.

“That proves my point,” Rapunzel said. 

“But not all children of villains are inherently wicked,” Wendy reminded the princess. 

“That reminds of something my other Mommy told me,” Rapunzel said.

“And what’s that, sweetheart?” Wendy asked.

“Just because an apple is grown from the tree of evil doesn’t necessarily mean that the fruit is rotten by nature.”

“Such wise words spoken from the mouth of a babe,” Wendy said. 

Wendy climbed onto the bed and stood up to unlace her corset before, removing her chemise. The dress slipped down to her ankles, revealing a light blue negligee underneath. 

“You look beautiful, Mommy!” Rapunzel giggled.

“Thanks, honey,” Wendy replied, smirking as she winked at the princess. “Do you want to spend the night with me or do you prefer sleeping in the nursery?”

“I’d rather sleep with you,” Rapunzel said.

Settling into bed with her caregiver, Rapunzel smiled as she was tucked in by Wendy and kissed on the forehead. 

“I love you, Mommy,” the princess said.

Wendy wrapped her arms around Rapunzel. She held the princess close to her bosom. 

“Mommy loves you as well. Good night, my beautiful baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Wendy's Cottage](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Woodcutter's_Cottage/Gallery?file=519Woodpile.png)


	20. Hooked

_"Don't you understand, Tink? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!"_

* * *

“Do you wish to know how old I am?” Captain Hook said to his girlfriend as they sat around their campfire, sharing bottles of rum punch with each other.

“Sixty-four?” Tinker Bell guessed.

“Actually, I’m one-hundred-and-twenty-eight years old, which makes me thirty-nine years older than you."

“How long have we been together?” Tinker Bell asked.

“For fifteen years.”

“That’s crazy,” Tinker Bell said.

“Do you remember the night on which you left Peter and boarded my ship?” Hook asked.

“I do,” Tinker Bell said.

“When I first met you, Smee trapped you in a net because he thought you were one of Pan’s spies, but you were actually one of the allied forces who worked against Pan.”

“And Pan hates anybody who opposes him,” Tinker Bell said.

“Do you think we'll ever be free from the false King’s reign of terror or do you think we will be forever hunted down?” Hook asked.

“I think we will find a way to kill Pan,” the pirate’s girlfriend replied. “We just need faith, trust, and a little bit of fairy dust.”

“I hope that Rapunzel’s army is strong enough,” the Captain said.

“Don’t worry. It will be.”

The Tinker Fairy raised her bottle to her partner.

“To fifteen years of romantic adventures and daring escapades!” the Captain’s girlfriend cheered. 

“And to the prettiest fairy known to pirates across the globe,” Hook said.

The pirate and his girlfriend clinked their glasses together before taking a sip of their drinks in unison. 

“Thanks, Killian,” Tinker Bell blushed. “I think you’re quite charming as well.”

“Charming?” the Captain laughed. “Normally, women describe me as devilish but handsome.”

“You’re a charming man,” Tinker Bell said. 

“More charming than a prince?” 

“Don’t push it.”

“Sorry, ma’am.”

Captain Hook grabbed a bottle of rum punch from his girlfriend and drank the whole beverage. He tossed the bottle into the fire.

“By the way, love, what exactly is the story behind your name?” the Captain asked.

“I am called Tinker Bell because I am an experimental engineer who used to mend the pots and kettles in the royal scullery of what was once Maleficent’s castle.”

“Why don’t you have wings? The other female fairies have them,” Hook said. 

“The Blue Fairy took them from me after she found out that I had become Pan’s sidekick,” Tinker Bell sighed. 

“What a cruel and unusual punishment,” Hook said.

“Being Peter’s companion was the worst mistake of my life,” Tinker Bell said. 

“But if you hadn’t worked for Peter, then you wouldn’t have crossed paths with Wendy or me,” Hook pointed out. 

“And I wouldn’t have you as my boyfriend.”

“Maybe, once you prove to the Blue Fairy that you’re against Pan, you can get your wings back,” the Captain suggested.

“Or not,” Tinker Bell said.

“The universe works in mysterious ways, as does God,” the Captain remarked. 

“So does the Blue Fairy,” Tinker Bell laughed.

“Honestly, I never trusted that turquoise-haired harridan," Hook confesed.

“She’s a walking nightmare who’s dressed like a daydream. Not only does she have a backwards sense of morality, but she used to be the girlfriend of Rumplestiltskin’s mother.”

“The Black Fairy?” Hook said. 

“I know it sounds weird, but Evelyn had a kink for bad girls with evil giggles and dark agendas," Tinker Bell said.

“Sounds like somebody with poor taste in women,” the Captain remarked.

Tinker Bell glared furiously at her boyfriend.

“Says the dirty pirate with a reputation for buggery and adultery.”

“Why are you looking at me like that? We both know that I’m the kind of pirate that Blackbeard hates and women desire,” the Captain replied. 

“Not with that attitude,” Tinker Bell snapped.

“At least I don’t make people uncomfortable by talking about the Devil and saying that I have supernatural powers,” Hook said.

The Captain grimaced at his partner. The pirate’s girlfriend simply blushed and giggled. 

“Okay, I’m aware that I’m a sinner of the seven seas,” Hook said. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not unworthy of love and affection.” 

“What does this have to do with being the scourge of Blackbeard?” Tinker Bell asked.

“Nothing, dearie. I just enjoy being dramatic,” the Captain said. 

“More like overdramatic,” Tinker Bell laughed.

“I am drama personified,” the Captain said.

“You’re a regular Jack Sparrow,” Tinker Bell commented. 

“I don’t go making deals with Davy Jones,” Hook said.

The Captain leaned over and hugged his girlfriend. Tinker Bell returned the favor by kissing Hook on the cheek. 

“Now it’s my turn to ask you some questions,” the Tinker Fairy said. 

“Go ahead,” the Captain said.

“What made you decide to spare me instead of having your crew cut off my wings and serve my ribs for dinner?” Tinker Bell asked.

“Your beauty is what entranced me,” Hook replied. 

“Just my looks? Nothing else?” 

“You also had a temper and a sharp sense of humor that matched my own,” the Captain said.

“Well, that’s better than just falling for a woman simply because of her appearance rather than her personality or ability.”

“But beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” Hook said.

“That’s true. Also, do you like babies?”

“Depends on why you’re asking,” the Captain said.

“I’m asking because of Rapunzel,” Tinker Bell clarified.

“She can be cute at times. But not as cute as you, darling,” Hook said.

“Even though she’s your new girlfriend?” Tinker Bell asked.

“What? No. She could never replace you. You are my one and only,” Hook said.

“I’m not angry or jealous, Killian. It’s possible to have two girlfriends.”

“Even if the second girlfriend identifies as being a baby at heart?” the Captain asked. 

“I mean, we could adopt her once we settle down,” Tinker Bell said.

“But she already has two mothers to look after her,” Hook said. “Besides, if we took her in as our own, she won’t be my girlfriend anymore.”

“She can still be our baby,” Tinker Bell said. 

“That makes sense. Considering her shitty childhood and the fact that she can be quite childish at times, Rapunzel is an adorable baby. Plus, she’s a cutie in nappies.”

“I would hate to be the one who’s in charge of changing her,” Tinker Bell said. 

“You and me both,” the Captain replied.

“Wendy can handle her messes, though,” the Tinker Fairy said.

Tinker Bell laughed, gently slapping Hook on the back.

“Are you ready to look for Rapunzel now?” the Tinker Fairy asked her partner.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” the Captain replied. 

Captain Hook conjured a bucket of water which he used to extinguish the campfire. He took his girlfriend’s hand and followed her along the cobblestone road through the forest.

“Do you think that Wendy’s actually taken on the role of Mommy to Her Highness?” the Captain asked. 

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Tinker Bell said. “Wendy’s always been a huge fan of babies and princesses. When she used to be Peter’s playmate, she read him the stories of her favorite royal heroines from her little sister’s book.”

“What sort of maidens did she read about?” the Captain asked.

“Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Rapunzel, Charlotte, and Tiana.”

“Which princess was her favorite?” Hook replied.

“Wendy loved Rapunzel best of all,” Tinker Bell said. 

“How come?” 

“Because Rapunzel’s childhood wasn’t exactly happy. Keep in mind that she is a survivor of trauma and abuse. Besides, Wendy would be a better mother than Gothel.” 

The couple soon arrived at Wendy’s cottage. An eagle was perched on the roof, singing a song to the moon. Tinker Bell cupped her hands over her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs. The eagle screeched in response and flew away.

“What was that?” the Captain said to his girlfriend.

“Pan,” Tinker Bell replied.

“That was Pan? Since when did he have the ability to transform into a bird?” Hook asked.

“He’s a demon, Killian,” Tinker Bell said. “Demons can take many forms, and they have many names. Peter isn’t any different.” 

“What sort of names does Peter have?” Hook asked.

“He is known as Piper, Pan, and Pumpkin Eater.”

“Good to know,” the Captain said as he followed Tinker Bell inside, since Wendy had forgotten to close and lock the door. 

The pirate and the Tinker Fairy carefully tiptoed their way into the bedroom where Wendy and Rapunzel slept. 

“Looks like the Wendy Bird has found a new addition to her woodland nest,” Tinker Bell said.

“To be fair, she always wanted a little sister for Jane,” the Captain said.

The Captain sighed as he sat down on the bed. He smiled at the sight of his eldest daughter sleeping with the Queen’s daughter in her arms. As she slept, Rapunzel’s diaper inflated and deflated, having taken on a strange life of its own.

“I’m certain that Wendy is a decent caregiver for the pampered princess,” Hook said.

Tinker Bell smiled and nodded at her boyfriend.

“Mothers are not to be taken lightly. They are angels in disguise,” the Tinker Fairy said.

“What are you talking about?” the Captain asked.

"It is a mother's sacred duty to guard her children from the waking nightmares and demons of the adult world,” Tinker Bell explained. “Do you know the reason why nightlights are left on in the nurseries when babies are put to bed? It is because they represent the eyes that a mother leaves behind to watch over her children.”

“But not all children can be protected from the monsters who dwell within the shadows,” Hook reminded his girlfriend.

“Which is exactly the reason why Rapunzel needs bodyguards and caregivers in her life. She needs to have proper protection.”

The Captain gently grabbed Rapunzel from Wendy’s embrace, cradling the baby-faced princess in his arms. 

“I love you, baby girl,” Hook whispered to Rapunzel.

The Captain kissed Rapunzel’s forehead. Though he fantasized about caring for her, Hook’s feelings for Rapunzel were anything but paternal. True, he felt protective of her, but there were times where he felt that the princess was not quite interested in the company of men. At least, not men like him, which was odd since Hook found childlike women to be sexually appealing for some unusual reason that he would not reveal to anybody except his closest companions. Besides, he knew the difference between adults who acted like children and actual kids. Those who were young at heart were able to consent, while youngsters were not yet old enough to experience the pleasures that come with adulthood. Rapunzel, a miniature adult with an infantile lifestyle, was the type of pampered princess that the Captain found to be amusing and arousing. There no other little women like Rapunzel in the Kingdoms of Fable. As far as he and Tinker Bell, the Queen’s daughter was the only fabled maiden who happened to be an Adult-Baby. 

“Is it okay if I squeeze her nappy?” the Captain said to his girlfriend.

“Go ahead,” Rapunzel whispered. 

Using his left hand, Hook reached between Rapunzel’s legs and gently squeezed her crotch. Rapunzel wiggled and kicked, smiling as her Pampers were once again given the frisky affection they craved greedily. 

“You love that, don’t you?” the Captain teased. 

“Yes, I do,” Rapunzel said.

“What a cutie. Now go back to sleep, darling. Tink and I will be waiting for you in the morning.” 

Rapunzel closed her eyes and went back to sleep. The Captain resumed cradling the baby-faced maiden. He knew little of her trauma, but he knew of her tragic backstory. A princess who 

“It’s too bad that the little princess was robbed of a proper childhood by being kidnapped, imprisoned, and enslaved by a wicked witch who masqueraded as her mother,” Hook said to his girlfriend.

Tinker Bell nodded sadly.

“Gothel was no mother. She was a monster.”

The Captain’s partner glanced at the sleeping princess. She hoped that the Queen’s daughter would be able to form an army and join the fight with the Polynesians against Pan’s monarchy instead of turning into another White Savior who would act as as the protective but unwanted leader of an indigenous army. The Polynesians most certainly didn’t need a child to lead them. They were capable of fighting for themselves. Maybe Moana would join forces with Rapunzel. Besides, two warrior princesses were better than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Captain's Girlfriend](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Tinker_Bell/Gallery?file=307WasWondering.png)


	21. Think Lovely Thoughts

_"Now, think of the happiest things. It's the same as having wings."_

* * *

Peter reclined on his throne, playing with his dagger. He watched Pinocchio use a carving knife to carefully slice the face off Geppetto’s corpse. 

“How’s the Blue Fairy, my faithful son?” Pan said to his favorite servant.

“The turquoise-haired harridan? She escaped from her prison, along with my Donkey Boys,” Pinocchio complained. “And do you know whose fault it is?”

“Rapunzel?” Peter guessed.

“And her friends. They’ve broken one of the rules of our game,” Pinocchio said.

“What rule did they break?” Peter asked.

“No prisoners are allowed to escape.” 

Pinocchio caressed his dead father’s face. He held his new mask up to the ceiling, allowing for the flesh to dry in the light of the chandelier. The chandelier was constructed from the bones of Pan’s past victims, with candles of beeswax mixed with blood and tallow.

“Besides, a prisoner’s no use to keep around if they aren’t contained within their cage,” Peter replied. “Why can’t my subjects just follow the rules?” 

“Because they don’t respect you,” Pinocchio said.

The Piper stood up from his throne and walked over to the center of the room, near the campfire that his Lost Boys used for their midnight parties in the castle. 

“Then the traitors should be executed for defying their King,” Peter snarled.

“Executed or imprisoned?” Pinocchio asked.

“I don’t care,” Peter said. “They must all be made to repent for their sins against the monarchy.”

“You speak God’s honest truth,” Pinocchio said. 

“Tell me, Pinocchio, am I not a generous ruler?” Peter said. “Am I not the heroic saint that Neverland deserves to have?”

“You are a wonderful boy,” Pinocchio remarked. 

“That’s not what the savages say about me,” Peter replied. “They think I’m a flying demon who’s stolen their land and murdered their people. But this is not their realm. This is my realm. I make the rules, and they are expected to follow their leader.” 

“A monarch who dehumanizes his subjects is unworthy of his crown.”

“Who said that?” Peter demanded. 

Peter turned around and nearly screamed. Standing beside him was Rumplestiltskin, carrying Pascal in his hands. 

“What do you want from me, Dark One?” the Piper demanded. 

“I simply came here to warn you,” the Crocodile said.

“Warn me? About what?” Peter asked.

“The final battle,” Rumple said. 

“If you think that I’ll end up with my head served on a silver platter to that dirty pirate, then you’re climbing up the wrong tree,” Peter growled at the Dark One.

“You will not be victorious,” Rumple said.

  
  
“That is not for you to decide,” Peter said. 

“I beg to differ, Papa,” the Crocodile whispered to Pan. 

“Papa? I’m nobody’s father,” Peter said. 

“You’re lying,” the Crocodile said. 

“I have no son. He is dead to me.”

“I am not dead,” Rumple replied. 

“You might as well be.” 

The Crocodile gnashed his teeth at Pan. He grabbed Peter by the throat and lifted him upward. 

“You never loved me,” Rumple said.

“You were standing in the way of my dreams,” Peter said.

“You blamed me for your wife’s death. After that, you abandoned me in exchange for eternal youth.”

“Because I was never meant to be a father. Remember what I said to you when you were a boy? A child can’t love a child.” 

“You are heartless, selfish, and cruel.”

“Describing yourself?”

The Crocodile pushed Peter away from him. 

“I am nothing like you,” Rumple snarled. 

“You’re my son. I created you.”

“But I'm not a monster,” the Dark One argued. “Unlike you, I care about the people I’ve hurt and regret the sins that I committed in the name of villainy. I may be a cold-blooded reptile, but even crocodiles have hearts.” 

“Your heart is an internal clock," Peter chuckled darkly.

“A clock that counts down to the day of your demise,” the Crocodile replied. 

“You’re lying,” Peter said.

Rumple gnashed his sharp teeth at Peter. 

“Your days are numbered.” 

“My demise will be Rapunzel’s once I obtain her heart,” Peter laughed. “After that, I can destroy Maleficent and enslave Moana’s family.”

“Stay away from Rapunzel and her loved ones. Do you hear me? Leave them out of your twisted game.”

“Everyone on this island belongs to me,” Peter declared. “They are not just my subjects. They are living toys. I am their God.” 

The Crocodile summoned his dagger and ran towards Peter to smite him, but the demonic monarch was too quick for him. Peter levitated from the floor to avoid being wounded by his reptilian son. 

“You are not a God. You are a monster,” Rumple said.

“I am a deity in the form of an eternal child. Nobody can catch me and turn me into a man. Not you. Not Hook. Not even Tink.” 

“Grow up,” Rumple said.

“Never!” Peter shouted, rising toward the ceiling.

Rumple watched as his immature father flew above his head. Peter had gained the ability of flight by ingesting fairy dust from the Sundrop flowers on his first adventure in Neverland, when he cast aside his son like the burden he was thought to be. But, as he had told Wendy, there was another way for a person to fly. All they had to do was think of a wonderful thought. Just one happy little thought. In Peter’s case, his happy thoughts were comprised of unsavory pleasures that only a fascist or warlord could find enjoyable. Pleasures such as genocide, enslavement, imprisonment, and excecution. 

These were some of Peter’s favorite things.

“Your lovely thoughts are merely delusions of grandeur.” 

The Piper turned around and grimaced at his son.

“Stop lying! You know how much I detest dishonesty,” Peter retorted.

“The Dark One never lies. Does he speak his mind? Always. Does he predict the future? It’s his signature. But he never spouts falsehoods.” 

Peter floated back down to the floor. As he stomped toward his son, his boyfriend walked into the room. He carried a tray of boneless buffalo wings, pepperoni pizza, mozzarella sticks, and bacon-wrapped pheasants.

“Hello, Your Majesty,” Felix said.

“Good evening, Felix,” Peter replied.

“I brought dinner in case you were hungry.”

“Thank you,” Peter said. 

“You’re welcome. Besides, we both know that I’d do anything for my King.”

Felix placed the tray on the table. He looked over at Rumple.

“Why is the Crocodile here? Shouldn’t he be locked up in the dungeon?” Peter’s boyfriend asked. 

The Dark One giggled and smiled at his father’s servant.

“A dungeon can’t contain the darkness within my soul. Solitary confinement is a box that can easily be broken out if one is clever enough to know how to properly escape without succumbing to the madness of defeat.”

Felix backed away from the Crocodile. He ran to Peter, clinging to his arm.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked.

“He’s creepy,” Felix remarked.

“He’s my son,” Peter admitted. 

The Lost Boy looked back at Rumple. The Crocodile smiled, twiddling his fingers as he giggled once more. 

“That creature is your son?”

“Sadly, yes,” Peter replied. 

“And my father’s a dishonorable bastard,” Rumple said.

“Shut up!” Peter shouted at his son. 

Rolling his eyes at his father, the Crocodile snapped his fingers and disappeared from the room. 

“Now that the Dark One’s out of the way, let’s feast,” Peter said.

Peter, Felix, and Pinocchio sat down at the table. Peter grabbed a buffalo wing, biting into the marinated poultry while Felix had his portion of the pepperoni pizza.

“So, what’s the battle plan?” Pinocchio asked his master. 

“When the time for war comes, we shall take the enemy by surprise,” Peter said. 

“Which enemy? Hook, Rapunzel, or the Polynesians?” Felix asked.

“First, we shall attack the Polynesian village. Then, we use Rapunzel as bait in order to lure Maleficent to my castle and kill her. But before the Dark Fairy can be destroyed, I have a score to settle with the Captain.” 

“What did Hook do to you?” Pinocchio asked.

Peter glared at the marionette.

“He stole my girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Father of the Crocodile](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Pan/Gallery?file=308Struggle.png)


	22. Breakfast

_"No one's going to harm you, little one. You're safe with me."_

* * *

“Good morning, Your Highness.”

The Queen’s daughter woke up upon hearing the sound of Hook’s beautiful voice. She was seated in a highchair at the table in the nursery, with the Captain’s arms around her. Sitting between her were Tinker Bell and Wendy. 

“Good morning, Hook,” Rapunzel yawned. 

Hook backed away from the table as Wendy wrapped her arms around the princess.

“Hello, sweetie,” Wendy said.

“Hello, Mommy,” Rapunzel replied.

“Did you have a good night’s sleep?” Wendy asked.

“Not really. I had a nightmare.”

“Sounds like some baby needs a warm hug,” Wendy said.

“Or a kiss,” Rapunzel suggested.

The Captain’s daughter kissed her beloved princess on the cheek while squeezing her diaper.

“Good job on staying dry.”

“Thanks, Mommy,” Rapunzel blushed.

“Would you like something to eat?” Wendy asked.

“But there isn’t any food,”Rapunzel said. 

“That’s because we haven't summoned it yet,” Tinker Bell said. 

“Summoned?” Rapunzel asked.

“Close your eyes and count to three.”

The princess closed her eyes with her companions. Three minutes later, the group opened them to discover a morning buffet of pancakes, baked beans, scrapple, waffles, cheesy scrambled eggs, and hash browns.

“This is amazing!” Rapunzel exclaimed. 

“Tinker Bell helped me with conjuring most of the food,” Wendy said.

The Tinker Fairy placed a bowl of hash browns and pancakes onto the tray of Rapunzel’s highchair. A baby bottle of chocolate milk appeared beside the maiden’s plate. 

“Eat up, little one!” Wendy chirped. 

As Rapunzel set to work on breaking up her meal into pieces and stuffing them into her mouth like a child, she listened to the grown-ups converse among themselves. 

“Were your childhoods positive or negative?” Wendy asked.

“My youth was a nightmare,” Hook replied. 

The Captain used his right hand as a fork for his sausages, while his left hand gripped a napkin to wipe his mouth with. 

“A nightmare? What do you mean?” Wendy asked.

“My father sold me and my brother into the servitude of Captain Ahab and Long John Silver. We worked as a pair of cabin boys aboard their ship, the _Jewel of the Realm_. Though the captains were cruel, their crew took pity on us and made sure that we were well-fed during our voyages across the seven seas.” 

“Captain Ahab? He’s real?” Wendy said. 

“In legends, there is truth,” the Captain said. “Ahab ended up being hunted down and chewed alive by the same killer whale that took his leg.” 

“Serves him right,” Tinker Bell remarked.

“He was a bastard of a harpooner.” 

Wendy turned to Tinker Bell and asked her,

“What about your childhood?” 

“For starters, I was not born from a womb, but from an infant’s first giggle,” Tinker Bell said. “I was a newborn in an adult’s body. Maleficent made me one of her subjects. She’s responsible for the creation of my iconic hairstyle and skimpy green dress.”

“Do fairies mature at a quicker rate than humans?” Wendy asked.

“Indeed, my dear Darling, and most of them are immortal.” 

“Is there a way for a fairy to lose their immortality?” 

“Only if they're unexpectedly murdered, or if somebody wishes for them to become mortal. Otherwise, they can’t be killed, and a fairy who can’t be killed is a dangerous enemy indeed."

“Maleficent is descended from the darkest of dragons. Does that mean she’s immortal?” Wendy replied.

“Yes and no,” Tinker Bell said. “While iron burns fairies, anything made of silver can quickly put an end to them.” 

“But I thought that silver weapons only worked on demons and witches?” Wendy argued. 

“Since it’s been scientifically proven that not all myths are true, it’s best to take your local folklore with a grain of salt,” Hook said to his daughter. 

“Whatever you say, Dad,” Wendy sighed.

Rapunzel burped and farted loudly. She looked over at her caregiver, smirking playfully. 

“Looks like my pampered princess had a hearty meal,” Wendy laughed.

“And a big poop,” Rapunzel replied. 

“You’re stinky already? But I just changed you last night.” 

“That’s the thing about babies,” Tinker Bell said. “Their bodily functions are unpredictable.” 

“Miss Bell, could we kindly not discuss such a vulgar subject in front of Wendy?” the Captain interjected.

“Vulgar? I find the scent of a loaded nappy to be quite pleasant,” Wendy said.

“Not me,” Hook said. 

Wendy smiled at Tinker Bell and placed her hand on the shoulder of her father’s girlfriend.

“Though, to be honest, I think that soggy nappies are cuter.” 

“Thanks, Mommy,” Rapunzel said. “I do enjoy being soaked.” 

“Can somebody just change her already?” the Captain demanded. 

Granting her father’s request, Wendy released Rapunzel from the highchair and sat down with her on the floor. Captain Hook looked away while the princess’s diaper was being changed. 

“What was your nightmare about?” Wendy whispered to her baby doll. 

“We were fighting Pan together, but then Hook tried to save me,” Rapunzel said. 

“That was your nightmare?” Wendy asked.

“He died after I cut off Pan’s right hand with his sword.” 

“Now I see why you’re scared,” Wendy replied.

“Please don’t let Hook die. He’s my favorite pirate,” Rapunzel said. 

“And mine,” Tinker Bell said. 

Rapunzel smiled as her freshly diapered crotch was squeezed by Wendy’s loving hand. She was then lifted from the floor and cradled in her caregiver’s arms. 

“The Captain can take care of himself,” Wendy said. “He’s a fearless pirate.” 

“Not true,” Hook contradicted. 

“I thought you weren’t afraid of anything?” Wendy asked. 

“Only the sight of my own blood, which is of an unusual color,” the Captain said. “Also, the dreaded Crocodile.” 

“You’re afraid of a cold-blooded reptile?” Wendy said.

“I’m afraid of a cold-blooded warlock who has the power to transform into a reptile.” 

“The Dark One,” Tinker Bell shuddered. 

“Dad’s afraid of Rumple?” Wendy realized. 

“It’s in the story,” Rapunzel said. 

“What story?” the Captain asked.

“Remember? Captain James Hook fears the Crocodile because the clock represents the countdown to his inevitable fate?”

“My first name isn’t James. It’s Killian,” Hook said. “James is my dead brother’s middle name.” 

“What was your brother’s name?” Rapunzel asked.

“Liam. My middle name is Nathan.”

Rapunzel was placed on the floor. As she crawled toward the Captain’s feet, Moana and her grandmother entered the nursery. Tala’s granddaughter rushed over to Wendy.

“Moana? What are you doing here?” Wendy asked.

“It’s the Lost Boys. They’ve raided our village,” Moana said. 

“Even though they retreated after we fought back, we still don’t know if they’ll strike again or not,” Tala said.

“We need somebody to help us fight against them,” Moana said.

“I’ll gladly go with you,” Tinker Bell offered. 

“What about you? Do you want to come with us?” Tala asked Hook.

“I’d rather stay here with my daughter and Her Highness,” the Captain decided. 

“Why can’t I go with you?” Rapunzel pouted.

“Because you’re the baby of the group,” Tala said. “Nobody wants you to be put in harm’s way. You’re so small and precious.”

“Just because I’m small and precious doesn’t mean that I can’t kick some ass,” Rapunzel said.

“That may be true, but you’re staying with Wendy and me,” Hook said. 

“Okay, Captain.” 

Tinker Bell took Moana’s hand as she and Tala walked out of the nursery. Captain Hook sat down next to Wendy, smiling at the princess in her arms. He reached over and patted her head.

“Cheer up, child,” Wendy said to Rapunzel. “Everything will be alright in the end.” 

“I think I’ve read that before,” Rapunzel said.

“Where?” Hook asked.

“In the pages of a tale as old as time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Young Killian](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Hook/Gallery?file=305HerosJourney.png)


	23. Mistress of Evil

_"Maleficent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy."_

* * *

Maleficent yawned as she awakened from her slumber. The Dark Fairies woke up alongside their leader, the males stretching their arms and the females spreading their wings. 

“Rise and shine, my subjects,” the Dark Queen of Fairies said to her army. “Today is the time to prepare for battle.”

“What time is it?” Diablo asked.

“Afternoon,” Maleficent replied.

Lance glanced at the watch around his wrist. He smirked at his boyfriend.

“What’s funny?” Eugene asked.

“Time seems to fly so quickly on this island,” Lance said. “It seems like yesterday that Her Majesty was overthrown by the Great White Father.” 

“Actually, that was eighty years ago,” Maleficent replied. 

The Dark Queen of Fairies reached down and picked up a baby doll of Rapunzel from the floor. This was the same doll that her own daughter, the irredeemably despicable witch known as Gothel, planned to use as a vessel for imprisoning Rapunzel’s soul.

“Hey, guys?” Maleficent asked her subjects.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” Eugene said.

“Remember that time I cursed Aurora when she was a baby?” Maleficent addressed her subjects. 

“We do,” Eugene said. 

“Truthfully, I don’t hate babies. I think they can be cute and silly,” Maleficent confessed. “However, I despise anybody who would dare to harm a child. That’s why I regret bringing Gothel into this world. She wasn’t a mother to Rapunzel. She was an emotionally and sexually abusive hag who only cared about herself.” 

“At least Rapunzel’s okay,” Eugene remarked.

“Not on the inside,” Maleficent said. “She told me that there are times where she struggles between embracing her infantile lifestyle and treating herself like a freak. Gothel’s maltreatment has fucked her head up in the worst ways possible. My heart goes out to her.”

“Poor baby,” Lance said. 

“Indeed,” Maleficent sighed. 

The Dark Queen of Fairies banged her staff against the ground three times. Instantly, she and her subjects were magically clothed in Roman armor, complete with weapons that matched the era of their uniforms. 

“So what’s the battle plan?” Lance asked.

“First, we meet up with the Polynesians on the beach,” Maleficent said. “Then, with the power of teamwork, we storm Pan’s castle and force him to give up the throne.”

“But what if he refuses?” Eugene asked.

“Then there shall be no mercy. No going back.”

“We shall make Pan and his Lost Boys bleed out on the edges of our swords,” Cassandra said.

“We can’t kill the Lost Boys. They are merely pawns,” Maleficent argued. “Besides, they’ve been brainwashed into following Pan’s orders without question.” 

The Dark Queen of Fairies turned around and said to her soldiers,

“Remember, my children: I am Madame Lucifer, the Mother of Devils and the Mistress of Evil. You are my unholy demons who have been birthed from Hell’s womb and disgraced by God because He views you as the lowliest of His creations.”

“You do look like Lucifer. You know, with the horns and wings,” Cassandra said.

“Thank you,” Maleficent replied to her niece.

“Does that mean Pan is Saint Peter?” Eugene asked.

“No, he’s not,” Maleficent said. 

“Then what is he?” Lance asked.

“He’s a demon in the form of a boy."

Lance picked up Eugene and carried him as he followed Maleficent out of her cave. The Dark Army made their way to the outskirts of the Polynesian village, where they crossed paths with Moana’s tribe. Standing beside Moana was her father, the mighty Chief Tui, and her godfather, the legendary Maui. 

“Are you ready?” Moana asked Rapunzel’s surrogate aunt.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Maleficent said. 

The tribe parted as Tinker Bell made her way through, holding hands with Moana’s grandmother. Tinker Bell bowed to Her Majesty and smiled.

“Where’s Rapunzel?” Maleficent asked.

“She’s at home with Wendy and Killian,” Tinker Bell replied. 

“But I thought that Rapunzel was going to lead an army of her own?” Maleficent said.

“It’s too dangerous for her,” Moana said. “She might get killed.” 

“Or raped,” Eugene said. 

“Raped? We’re going up against an army of teenagers,” Lance said to his boyfriend. “These are children that we’ll be fighting.” 

“In that case, let’s not kill them,” Moana said. “That will just be tragic.” 

“But then how are we supposed to defeat them?” Maui asked.

“With a sleeping curse,” Maleficent said. 

“A sleeping curse? With what?” Moana asked.

Maleficent smiled at Tala’s granddaughter. She reached into the left pocket of her gown and took out a small bottle filled with a crimson powder.

“Poppy dust.”

“So they’ll be condemned to sleep for a hundred years?” Moana said.

“Just a fortnight,” Maleficent replied.

“Is everybody ready to storm the castle?” Eugene asked.

“Yeah!” the Polynesians cheered, raising their spears and hatchets in the air.

Moana smiled at her community and said to them,

“Together, we shall conquer the false King with faith, trust, and the fires of indigenous rage in our hearts. Pan has taken our kingdom. He has taken our brothers and sisters. But do you know what he can never steal from us? Our souls.” 

“For Neverland!” Maui shouted.

The armies of Maleficent and Moana marched along the cobblestone path through Hangman’s Forest and arrived at the gates of Pan’s castle. Felix stood on the left side of the doors, surveying the soldiers with a sinister smirk.

“Look who’s back,” Peter’s servant laughed.

“We’re here to see Pan,” Maleficent said.

“Pan’s not home,” Felix said. 

“You’re lying,” Maleficent said.

Diablo walked up to Felix and slammed his fist into the Lost Boy’s face, rendering him immobile.

“Now we can enter,” Eugene said. 

The Dark Fairies and Polynesians followed Diablo into the castle. But instead of Peter sitting on his throne, they were greeted by the Crocodile. 

“Rumple?” Maleficent gasped.

“Hello, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin said. “Were you expecting somebody else?”

“Where’s Pan?” Moana asked. 

“After we argued, he left the castle with his Shadow. He’s searching for Rapunzel. I strongly advise against looking for him.” 

“So we should stay here and look around?” Maleficent said.

“Precisely,” the Dark One said. 

“Maybe there are prisoners that we can rescue,” Lance said. 

“A rescue plan sounds great,” Eugene agreed. 

“Alright, let’s split up,” Maleficent said. “Moana, you and your family should head into the kitchen. As for my subjects, we’ll be exploring the dungeon.” 

“Actually, may I please join Moana?” Lance asked.

“As you wish,” Maleficent said.

Moana took Lance’s hand and led him into the kitchen. She tiptoed through the room, checking to see if there were any Lost Boys around. Instead, what she found were three scullery maids sleeping on the floor. Two of them were Hawaiian, with black hair and dark brown eyes. Slumbering beside them was an English woman whom Lance recognized as Jane, the daughter of Wendy Darling. All three of the young ladies wore green long-sleeved dresses and tartan aprons.

“What’s Jane doing here?” Lance asked his friend.

“I don’t know, but she’s adorable,” Moana said. 

Lance snapped his fingers. The three maidservants woke up and looked at the African-American fairy. 

“Who are you?” Jane asked.

“I am Lance Monroe Strongbow, Prince of Thieves and Master of Chivalry,” Eugene’s partner said. 

“And I’m Moana Cravalho Waialiki, daughter of Chief Tui,” Tala’s granddaughter said. 

“It’s nice to meet both of you,” Jane said. 

“What’s your name?” Moana asked.

“I’m Jane Harriet Darling,” Wendy’s daughter said.

Jane glanced over at her brown-skinned companions.

“And these are my fellow scullery maids, Lilo and Nani Pelekai.” 

“How did you end up in Neverland?” Moana asked.

“Pan kidnapped me along with my mother,” Wendy said.

“As for us, we immigrated to this realm,” Lilo said.

“But Pan enslaved us,” Nani said. “He wanted three maids to do his bidding.” 

Moana picked up Jane and held her like a newborn piglet. She kissed Wendy’s daughter on the forehead. 

“Guess what, ladies? Your people shall not be slaves to British royalty again,” Lance said. “The false King of Neverland shall be overthrown in a fortnight.” 

“But how?” Nani asked.

“We have two armies,” Moana replied. 

“Is my Mom one of your soldiers?” Jane asked.

“Wendy’s at home with Rapunzel,” Lance replied. 

“Rapunzel? She’s real?” Jane said. 

“Yes, but she’s not a distressed damsel who needs a random prince to rescue her,” Lilo said. 

“I bet she’s a total badass,” Nani said.

“She also wears Pampers.”

“Pampers?” Nani said. “But aren’t those for babies?”

“She is a baby.” 

Nani’s eyes widened in alarm as she glanced at Lilo and Jane.

“Are you saying that I think you’re saying?” Lilo’s sister asked.

“Yes, I am,” Lance replied. “Her Highness is a dwarf who happens to be a child at heart.”

“Good to know,” Nani remarked. 

“Was that sarcasm?” Lilo asked.

“Maybe?” Nani replied. 

Lilo rolled her eyes at her older sister. Lance chuckled and held out his hand to her. 

“What’s he doing?” Lilo said to Moana.

“He wants you to join his army,” Moana said.

Nani’s little sister took Lance’s hand and shook it, smiling at him. 

“We will gladly be part of the fight,” Nani said. 

Lance high-fived Moana and cheered.

“Welcome to the resistance, ladies,” Moana said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Maleficent](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Maleficent/Gallery?file=416PeopleAreYou.png)


	24. Storytime

_"Forget them, Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never have to worry about grown-up things again."_

* * *

“Mommy, stop! That tickles!” Rapunzel giggled. 

The diaper-clad princess rolled her chubby body around on the floor as Wendy poured a glass of water into her diaper, tickling her tummy and making her giggle. 

“Who’s a cutie little baby? Who’s my favorite fabled maiden?” Wendy cooed.

“I am,” Rapunzel said. 

“And what’s your name?” Wendy teased. 

“Rapunzel Gilda Moore,” Hook said.

Rapunzel smiled at Wendy’s father. The bare-breasted princess sat in a corner of the nursery near her crib, spreading her legs and rubbing her freshly diapered crotch. She blushed as she felt her soaked Pampers jiggling and wiggling between her legs. Captain Hook sat in a chair next to Wendy, watching as his daughter tickled the princess.

“Is Mommy being silly?” Wendy asked.

“Super silly,” Rapunzel giggled.

“Aside from playtime, do you want to have storytime with me?”

“I love stories,” Rapunzel said. 

“What do you wish to hear?” Wendy replied.

“Could you tell me about your first trip to Neverland?” Rapunzel requested. 

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

Wendy sat with her legs crossed, scooping Rapunzel into her lap. She embraced the diaper-clad princess and began her tale. 

"Sixty-two years ago, my brothers and I were kidnapped by Pan. I was twelve, John was eight, and Michael was four.”

“Did your parents know about Peter Pan?” Rapunzel asked.

“Only my Mother did, since my Father didn’t believe in him. He thought that he was just a bedtime story that I made up to scare my brothers. My Mother, on the other hand, kept the window open in case that Pan actually came to take us away to Neverland. She was heartbroken while we were gone. Father insisted on closing the window, but she was infuriated by such a request. It is a well-known fact that mothers are fiercely protective of their babies.”

“Where did you live?” Rapunzel said.

“Our household was in Kensington, a residential district located in the heart of London’s West End,” Wendy said. “We lived in a two-story apartment, with a nursery and two bedrooms.”

“Did you have a nurse?” Rapunzel asked.

“Just Nana,” Wendy said. “She was a Newfoundland dog that Father adopted. As our nurse, she treated me and my brothers like her puppies. Mother was our governess. She taught us nursery rhymes, European history, folklore, and other entertaining subjects.”

“When did the kidnapping occur?” Rapunzel said.

“On the night before Christmas. We were sleeping in our beds when all of the night lights snuffed themselves out. Then, the Shadow came, as did Pan and Tinker Bell. Pan told me not to be afraid of him or his Shadow. He said that he was our friend. He lied. With his sickly sweet smile, he sprinkled us with fairy dust and whisked us away to the island come true. During the five years that we spent as Pan's prisoners in Neverland, I was forced to act as a mother to the Lost Boys. I was their caregiver and maidservant. Sometimes, at night, you could hear the cries of the homesick children whose hearts yearned to be with their parents again. But they were never allowed to go back."

“That’s terrible,” Rapunzel said. 

“Terribly tragic,” Wendy said.

“Did the Lost Boys have names?” Rapunzel asked.

“Of course, my dear baby. The Lost Boys consisted of George, William, Ahmad, Skandar, Rufio, Daniel, Frank, Alan, Theodore, Varian, Isaiah, Saffron, Pinocchio, James, Raushan, Arthur, Thomas, Alex, Robert, Jeffrey, Lachlan, Rupert, Alan, Jacob, Felix, Patrick, and Matthew."

“I thought their names were Nibs, Tootles, Slightly, Curly, and Twins?” Rapunzel argued. 

“Those are the most ridiculously stupid names I’ve ever heard,” Wendy remarked. 

“And I was their enemy,” Hook said. 

“Before the Captain became my father, he was Pan's nemesis,” Wendy said. “I was young and naive as a child, so part of me naturally thought that Pan was just a misunderstood bad boy in need of maternal guidance. But now, since I've grown up, I know that he wasn't a bad boy. He was a murderous fiend who slaughtered Polynesians and pirates because he thought it was a fun game to play.” 

“Then why were you in love him?” Hook asked. 

“Because I thought he was cute. Romance starts young, you know.”

“But why would you want to have Pan as your boyfriend?” Rapunzel replied. 

“I was twelve,” Wendy refrained. 

“But what does he have to offer? He’s eternally immature, he kidnaps children from their nurseries, and he murders Pacific Islanders for kicks.” 

“There was a time when I couldn’t see the monster behind the mask," Wendy said. "How was I to know that he was actually an old soul in a young body? Meanwhile, I’m a young soul in an old body.”

“Just like me,” Hook said.

“How old are you?” Rapunzel asked.

“I’m seventy-six, but Pan restored my youth with a Sundrop flower,” Wendy said. 

“I was going to do the same thing,” Rapunzel said. 

“Despite my newfound youth, Pan hates me. He says that I’ve grown too old for his liking. That’s why he’s taken my daughter into his service.”

“To replace you,” Rapunzel said. 

“My daughter’s name is Jane, by the way,” Wendy said to Rapunzel. “Jane Harriet Darling.”

“She sounds lovely,” Rapunzel said. 

Wendy wrapped her arms around Rapunzel’s waist. She whispered to her,

“Not as lovely as you. Jane is my sun. You are my moon.”

“What does that mean?” Rapunzel asked. 

“You’re special to me.”

Reaching into the right pocket of her negligee, Wendy took out a thimble and gave the trinket to the princess.

“What’s that?” Rapunzel asked.

“One of my kisses,” Wendy said. “It once belonged to Pan. Now it’s yours.”

Rapunzel stuffed the thimble into her diaper bag. 

“Thanks, Mommy.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” Wendy said. 

“Could you please squeeze my diaper again?” Rapunzel asked. 

Wendy reached between Rapunzel’s legs and began squeezing her Pampers. This was her favorite way of showing the princess that she truly loved her. Unlike Hook, Wendy’s love for the Queen’s daughter was not romantic, but maternal. She especially enjoyed how soft and cushiony Rapunzel’s diapers were. 

“Looks like somebody’s stolen my girl from me,” the Captain laughed. 

“That’s creepy, Dad,” Wendy said. 

“What are you talking about? She fell in love with me when we first met in the tower,” Hook said. 

“She’s too young for you.” 

“Too young? She’s an adult,” Hook said.

“Rapunzel is twenty-five. You’re one-hundred-and-twenty-eight,” Wendy said.

“But she’s adorable,” Hook argued. 

“I don’t care if she’s cute. It’s an inappropriate relationship. You’re old enough to be her great-great-grandfather, for God’s sake.”

“I’ve been sleeping with an old man?” Rapunzel gasped.

“I’m afraid so,” Hook confirmed. 

“That’s it! I’m never dating a man again,” Rapunzel said. 

“Speaking of old men, did you know that I was sixty-four when Pan and I first fought on the _Jolly Roger_ together?” Hook said. “It was a bloody awesome duel, though Pan killed half of my crew with the Crocodile, which he controlled with his dagger.” 

“I thought the Crocodile and Pan hated each other?” Wendy asked.

“They do,” Hook said. 

“By the way, who’s Pan’s father? I want to know,” Rapunzel demanded. 

All of the lights in the nursery went out. Captain Hook summoned a flashlight and turned it on, shining the light onto his grimacing face. 

“He is the nastiest villain in literary history.”

“But who is he?” Rapunzel asked.

“The Pied Piper,” Hook replied. 

“The _Rattenfänger von Hameln_? Seriously?” 

“So you’re familiar with the legend?” the Captain said.

“Everyone in Corona knows who the Pied Piper is. He’s a musician who used his talent to eradicate all of the vermin in a German town called Hamelin. When the mayor of the town couldn’t pay him back, the Piper sought revenge by kidnapping the children and luring them into the woods, where they were all killed. It’s a pretty dark story.”

“Not all Grimm tales have happy endings,” Wendy replied. “Pan follows in his footsteps, hence why his former surname is Piper. He lured children to Neverland with enchanted melodies from his father’s pan pipes. But Pan doesn’t kill most of the children he kidnaps. He only kills them if they disobey the rules of his game.”

“What game is that?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Wendy replied. 

“Okay, Mommy.” 

Rapunzel smiled and giggled as Wendy blew a raspberry on her tummy. She bounced up and down in her caregiver’s lap, staring down at her diaper.

“Does my little baby love her nappies?” Wendy asked. 

“They’ve grown thicker than usual,” Rapunzel said.

“That’s because I wished for them to be extra thick,” Wendy replied.

“But why, Mommy?” Rapunzel asked.

Wendy kissed Rapunzel on the forehead. 

“Because you’re a beautiful baby who needs her protection.”

“Plus, your pampered pussy looks good,” Hook said.

Rapunzel turned around and glared at the Captain.

“One more word from you and you'll be forced to sleep outside for the night,” Wendy warned her father. “Is that understood?” 

“Aye, aye, Darling,” Hook said.

Wendy resumed cuddling with her favorite princess. She patted Rapunzel’s soggy bottom, gazing into her emerald eyes. 

“Are you going to protect me?” Rapunzel asked.

“Always,” Wendy promised. 

Rapunzel smiled as Wendy closed her eyes and gave the princess another of her special kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Shadow Kidnaps Wendy](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling/Gallery?file=221Wendy.png)


	25. Verbal Duel

_"There is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off this island without my permission."_

* * *

Maleficent’s army marched into the courtyard with their newfound allies, looking around to see if the Lost Boys were lurking within the garden or behind the gigantic pumpkins that held the corpses of Pan’s female victims.

“Where do you think Pan might be hiding?” Diablo said to his mistress.

“Maybe he’s taking a nap,” Moana guessed.

“Or a shower,” Maui said. 

“Or maybe he’s right behind you.”

Maui turned around and screamed. Peter laughed, smiling at the demigod and Maleficent. 

“Not funny,” Maui said. 

“I wasn’t asking for your opinion,” Pan said. 

Pan approached Maleficent. He grinned deviously at her.

“What do you want, Pan?” Maleficent asked.

“I came to offer you a deal.” 

“What sort of deal are we talking about?” Cassandra asked. 

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Peter snapped. 

The Piper approached his nemesis and stared at her staff. 

“Go on. Speak,” Maleficent commanded. 

“We don’t have to fight. Instead, we can part ways,” Peter said.

“What are you implying?” Maleficent asked. 

“If you acknowledge that I am the rightful ruler of Neverland, then you are free to go and leave my kingdom. However, that only includes your army. Rapunzel stays here with me.” 

“And if I refuse?” Maleficent replied.

“Then your loved ones will bear witness to your demise,” Peter said. “After that, they shall be my slaves for eternity. Those who refuse to serve me will be transformed into rodents and fed to the Crocodile for lunch.” 

“Don’t listen to him,” Cassandra whispered to her grandmother. 

“Shut up! I am your King!” Peter roared at Cassandra. 

“No, you’re not,” Maleficent said. 

With a hellish screech, Diablo flew toward Peter and smacked him over the head with Maleficent’s staff. The leader of the Lost Boys simply laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Maleficent asked.

“Do you seriously think that assaulting me is going to work?” Peter said. 

“Well, I tried threatening you, but that failed miserably.”

“Threats and assault are acts of treason in my kingdom.”

“Treason? Such a big word for a little man,” Maleficent laughed. 

Hellfire flashed in Peter’s eyes as he charged at the Dark Queen of Fairies.

“I am not a man. I am a boy,” Hook’s adversary said.

Maleficent vanished. Peter tumbled to the ground and looked up. His horned opponent stood on the opposite side of the courtyard, flashing a sinister smile at him. Pan’s blood boiled as she laughed at him. 

“Looks like somebody needs to control his temper,” Cassandra said. 

“Maybe you need to control your mouth!” Peter shouted at Maleficent’s granddaughter.

“You think you’re the big man on the throne, but you’re just a little boy who thinks he’s grown up,” Maleficent said. 

“Any whore who disrespects me with her tongue usually ends up dismembered and stuffed inside a pumpkin shell.”

“Guess what, Pumpkin Eater? I’m not one of your playmates,” Maleficent said. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter asked.

“She’s telling you to fuck off,” Cassandra said.

“Fuck off? It’s too late for that,” Peter said. “I’ve already reset the board.”

“What?” Maleficent asked.

Peter smiled as Pascal appeared in his hands. The frightened chameleon let out a shrill scream as the Shadow flew into the courtyard, grabbing the chameleon from his master.

“You see, the game’s about to change.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Mistress of Evil](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Maleficent/Gallery?file=411ForYourPraise.png)


	26. Nightmare

_"He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon."_

* * *

Wendy placed Rapunzel in her crib. Clothed in a mauve onesie with gigot sleeves and a lavender corset, the pampered princess was properly dressed for bedtime.

“Are you snug and comfy in your ultra thick nappies, baby girl?” Wendy asked.

“Yes, Mommy,” Rapunzel said.

“Do you have any questions you want to ask before I go to bed?” Wendy replied.

“Will anything harm me when the night lights are lit?” Rapunzel asked.

“No, my little angel, for they are the eyes that a mother leaves behind to guard her children from the demons that dwell within the darkness.”

The Captain’s daughter leaned over and kissed Rapunzel’s forehead. 

“Good night, sweet princess. Sleep tight. Don’t let the demons bite,” Wendy said.

“Good night, Mommy.”

Rapunzel closed her eyes after Wendy walked away from her crib. Once she was sure that her caregiver was gone from the nursery, she placed her pillow between her legs and began to ride the cushion wildly. As she humped her pillow, Pascal crawled into the crib. 

“Hello, little guy,” Rapunzel said. “I missed you.” 

“And I missed you as well,” Pascal replied. 

“Do you want to see something cute?”

“Sure, Your Highness.” 

The princess giggled as she grabbed her Pascal doll and presented the stuffed chameleon to her friend.

“Do you like it?” 

“It’s an exact likeness, except that I don’t have red buttons for eyes,” Pascal said. 

“I sometimes keep him in my diaper when it’s nice and dry,” Rapunzel whispered to her chameleon. 

“You really love diapers,” Pascal said.

“But I also love you. Unlike my Pampers, our relationship will never change.” 

Pascal squealed joyfully as Rapunzel picked him and snuggled with him. During this tender moment between the princess and her chameleon, the night lights were snuffed out, showering the nursery in darkness. The only source of light came from the fireplace. 

“What’s going on?” Pascal squeaked. 

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t look good,” Rapunzel said. 

The Shadow flew into the nursery, his glowing eyes illuminating the nursery as they caught sight of the princess sitting upright in her crib. Rapunzel held onto Pascal as the Shadow floated toward her. He reached out his hand to her. If he had a face, Pan’s servant would have been creepy smiling at the princess, just to make her uncomfortable. 

“What do you want?” Rapunzel whimpered. 

“You,” the Shadow replied. 

“Stay away from her,” Pascal said. 

The Shadow grabbed Pascal and threw him to the floor. He focused his gaze on Rapunzel. 

“Mommy!” Rapunzel screamed. 

“Your mother isn’t around to save you, little girl.”

“I beg to differ!”

Rapunzel smiled as Wendy rushed into the nursery, carrying a lantern in her left hand. She looked up at Pan’s companion. 

“Hello, Wendy,” the Shadow said. “It’s been a long time since we’ve crossed paths.” 

“If you’re here to take Rapunzel away, then you’ve picked a fight with the wrong mother,” Wendy said. 

The Shadow backed away from Wendy as she came closer toward him with the lantern. 

“Pan needs her heart,” the Shadow said. 

“He will never have her heart. Not now. Not ever!”

“I would hate to make His Majesty angry,” the Shadow replied.

“What about my anger? Is that not important to him?” Wendy argued. “Or does the great and terrible Pan only care about others when they benefit his own selfish wishes?”

“You are disrespecting your King.”

“Pan is many things, but a King isn’t one of them,” Wendy said.

Baring her teeth at the floating demon, Rapunzel’s caregiver threw her lantern at the creature. The Shadow screeched as his body was set aflame by the light. In three minutes, his horrific screams died along with him. Wendy looked over at the princess and smiled at her. 

“How did you know that the Shadow would come back for me?” Rapunzel asked.

“I had a hunch,” Wendy replied. “By the way, that lantern was blessed by my father. It’s an explosive device that works against demons.” 

“Thanks for saving me,” Rapunzel said.

“Anything for my little princess.” 

Wendy grabbed Rapunzel from her crib and bounced her in her arms. Rapunzel rested her head against the woman’s shoulder, smiling as Pascal was picked up and placed on her head. 

“It is a mother’s duty to protect her babies,” Wendy said. 

“And care for them.” 

Turning around, Wendy saw Pan glaring at her. The false King of Neverland smiled back at his former mother. 

“What are you doing here?” Rapunzel asked.

“I just came to fetch the princess. After all, her heart is quite valuable,” Pan said. 

“You can’t have her,” Wendy said. 

Peter walked up to Rapunzel and grabbed her braid, pulling on her hair as he attempted to yank the princess from her caregiver’s arms.

“Give her to me! She’s mine!” 

“Stay away from her,” Wendy growled. 

“Damn it, Wendy! You’re supposed to be my Mother,” Peter said. “Why are you fighting me?” 

“Because it’s a mother’s duty to do what’s right for her children,” Wendy replied. 

“Then trust me to do what’s right for my kingdom," Peter said. "Give Rapunzel to me and I can be your faithful son again.”

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Peter asked.

“I am no longer your Mother,” Wendy said. 

“Come on, Darling! Be a good girl for me?” Peter pleaded. 

"I'm not a girl anymore, Peter. I'm a woman.” 

Pan snarled as he backed away from Wendy. 

“You’re lying.” 

“No, I’m not,” Wendy said. “I have a beautiful daughter and two loving fathers."

“That dirty pirate is no father. He is a traitor to the crown,” Pan said. 

“No, Peter. You are.”

“Excuse me?” Pan said. 

“Killian Jones has his issues, but he is far from a traitor,” Wendy said.

“You’re just saying that because you’ve chosen Rapunzel over me,” Pan laughed. 

“That’s because Rapunzel is everything you’re not.”

These seven words cut into Pan’s heart. He looked up at Wendy with tears in his eyes. But these tears were not of heartbreak. They were of demonic fury.

“Rapunzel is an adult.” 

“She’s my baby,” Wendy said. 

Pan stared at the princess who was clinging onto Wendy’s shoulders for dear life.

"She is not a baby. That creature you love dearly is nothing more than a retarded midget who never outgrew her nappies.” 

“Fuck you!” Rapunzel shouted at Pan. 

The Piper wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at the young woman who used to be the maternal figure in his life. She was not amused. 

“Be gone, Pan,” Wendy said. “You are not my son. You are not my boyfriend.”

“Then what am I?” Pan asked.

“A monster.” 

Rapunzel stuck her tongue out at the Piper. Pan scowled at her and replied.

“You’ve won this round, Wendy, but know this: In a fortnight, we shall meet once again on the battlefield. No matter what the Crocodile says, your team is destined to lose.”

“In your dreams,” Wendy said. 

“By the way, where’s my Shadow?” Pan asked.

“Mommy killed him,” Rapunzel replied.

“Damn it!” 

“Don’t you get it, Peter? You will never win,” Wendy said. 

“That’s what you think,” Pan said. 

With a flick of his wrist, Pan vanished from the nursery. Wendy placed Rapunzel back in her crib and tucked her in. 

“It’s best if I don’t go into battle,” Rapunzel said.

“I agree. I don’t want my little princes to get killed,” Wendy replied. 

“But what about you?” Rapunzel asked.

“Don’t worry about me. Mommy can take care of herself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Pan's Shadow](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Pan's_Shadow/Gallery?file=221ReachingForMichael2.png)


	27. It's Going Down

_"I call on those who live in the shadows. Fight with me now!"_

* * *

Two weeks later, the armies of Maleficent and Moana gathered in the throne room where Pan and his Lost Boys usually partied. Despite being part of an army who viewed genocide as a game, the Lost Boys took time to dance, play, and eat with their leader when they weren’t busy massacring the indigenous tribes of the island. 

“What time is it?” Moana asked.

“It’s afternoon,” Maleficent replied. 

Maui smiled at his goddaughter and handed his fish hook to her.

“If anything happens to me, teach those frat boys a lesson,” the demigod said.

“But I thought you were immortal?” Maleficent asked.

“Maui can do anything except conquer death,” Moana replied.

“Well, that’s just wonderful,” Diablo said.

Ignoring her boyfriend’s sarcastic comment, Maleficent smiled at Moana and said to her,

“Are you ready for the endgame?” 

“We’re more than ready. We’re prepared,” Maui replied.

“We’re hyped,” Moana said. 

“We’re stoked,” Maui said. 

“As for me, I’m excited to give Pan a royal beatdown for what he did to me,” Maleficent laughed. 

Wendy and Captain Hook appeared beside Maleficent. They were joined by Ursula, Harry, Uma, and their gang of pirates, along with the Tinkers and Elementals. 

“Hello,” Hook said to the Dark Fairy.

“Where were you?” Maleficent asked.

“We were getting our weapons,” Wendy replied. “Dad has his cutlass. I’ve got a meat cleaver and a vial of fairy dust.”

“Why would you bring a meat cleaver into battle? We’re not killing any of the Lost Boys,” Maleficent said.

“But they’re child soldiers,” Wendy said.

“Yes, my dear,” Hook said. “They’re children who’ve been brainwashed into becoming savages who obey Pan’s every wish and command.” 

“Where are they?” Moana asked.

“Right here, Your Highness.”

The Lost Boys appeared on the opposite side of the room, with Pan as their commander. The teenage soldiers were armed with rifles. Their rivals carried spears and hatchets.

“It appears that Her Majesty has forgotten about our deal,” Pan said.

“Why should I lie and leave my loved ones behind? We all know that you’re not the rightful ruler of this kingdom,” Maleficent growled.

“I’m sorry, but are you the one on the throne? Are you the one waging war against savages and heathens?” Peter retorted.

"I am the Queen," Maleficent said.

“I don’t see a crown on your head."

"She doesn't need one," Moana replied.

"I’m the hero that Neverland deserves," Peter said. 

“Says the cocky white boy with a fake headdress on his head,” Moana said.

Pan turned around and glared at Tala’s granddaughter.

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me,” Moana said.

“By the way, where’s the princess?” Pan asked. 

“I’m right here,” Moana said.

“Not you,” Pan replied. 

“What princess do you speak of?” Maleficent asked.

“The short one? Emerald eyes? Golden hair? Doesn’t use the potty like a big girl?”

“Rapunzel’s at home,” Wendy replied. 

“What a disappointment. I was looking forward to tearing her heart out and using her corpse as my personal puppet,” Peter laughed. 

“She’s not your puppet,” Maleficent said.

“She’s my baby,” Wendy said.

“And mine,” Cassandra chimed in.

The Piper stared into the eyes of his feminine enemies. He looked back at his Lost Boys. Their rifles were pointed at the Dark Fairies and their leader. 

“After this battle is lost and won, how about if we capture Pan and force him to give up the throne?” Hook whispered to Maleficent.

“Or you could just kill him for me,” Maleficent replied. 

“That also works.”

Pan grinned at his opponents. He raised his hand in the air and stepped back. 

“Alright, boys! Let the endgames begin!”

The Lost Boys opened fire on the Polynesians, who raised their shields to mask their faces and dodge the bullets. The Dark Fairies shielded their allies with their bulletproof wings. Maleficent, realizing that she forgot the poppy dust, swore under her breath in French. Uma and Harry charged at Felix. Felix punched Harry in the face, which infuriated Uma and prompted her to punch him back. Meanwhile, Pinocchio was dismembered by Moana’s hatchet, which could easily cut through wood and flesh.

“What the hell is going on?” Pan said.

“It appears that you’re not winning this fight,” Tinker Bell whispered to the eternally immature monarch. 

“Tink? What are you doing here?” Pan asked.

“Making sure that you lose,” Tinker Bell replied.

Peter, who had expected his army to be victorious, was shocked that his side of the battle was rapidly losing. What he didn’t know was that, as is the way in most fairy tales, the heroes were more powerful than the villains. The villains were simply an obstacle for the heroes to conquer and defeat in order for their journey to continue. 

“What should we do? Half of our boys have fallen,” Felix said to Pan.

“Drop your weapons!” Pan ordered.

The Lost Boys did as Peter told them. They dropped their rifles, glancing at the enemy. Pan walked up to Hook and smiled at him. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you,” the Captain threatened. 

“I always thought you’d say that,” Pan said. “Then again, good form was never your forte on the battlefield.”

“To Hell with good form!” Hook shouted as he swung at Peter with his iron claw, cutting a deep gash into his flesh.

Pan screamed and clutched his face. The Captain pinned him against the wall. With his left hand, he pressed the blade of his sword against the side of Peter’s neck. He took out a pistol from the left pocket of his jacket and aimed at his enemy's forehead.

“Proud and insolent youth, prepare to meet thy doom.” 

Hook pulled the trigger. But there was no bullet. No gunfire. 

“Why isn’t this thing working?” the Captain growled.

“Because it’s not loaded,” Pan said. 

The Piper smirked at the Captain. 

“Damn you!” Hook shouted. 

The Captain grabbed hold of Peter’s throat. Felix noticed the pirate assaulting his master and flew toward him. He jumped back when Tinker Bell’s boyfriend roared in his face.

“Fuck off!” Hook barked. “Or I’ll gut you like a fish!” 

Felix turned around and flew toward his allies, but was impaled by Cassandra’s sword. Cassandra pulled the blade out from the flesh wound. Felix clutched his chest as he fell to the ground. His corpse was trampled by a stampede of Dark Fairies. 

“Dad, leave Pan to me,” Wendy said to her father. 

“Are you sure?” Hook asked.

“I’m positive.”

Captain Hook released Pan from his grasp. His eldest daughter walked up to the leader of the Lost Boys, handing a thimble to him. Peter looked down at the trinket.

“Do you remember this?” Wendy asked. 

“One of your special kisses,” Peter said. 

“I remember a time when Neverland wasn’t always like this. It used to be the home of youth, joy, and freedom. But now, everything is chaos and bloodshed.”

“Do you want to know why I took over Neverland?” Peter asked.

“Why?”

“I did it for you.”

“No, you didn’t,” Wendy said. “You did it for yourself.”

“Listen to me, Wendy.”

“Why should I? You’ve spoiled everything,” Wendy said.

Peter took Wendy’s hand and kissed it. He gave her the sort of smile that his former girlfriend remembered seeing on her first adventure in his kingdom, from a time when she was too naive to witness the beast who lived inside the young man’s soul. 

"We don't have to fight. You can be a part of my world once more.”

“What do you mean?” Wendy asked.

“You can be my Queen,” Pan whispered. 

“Your Queen?” Wendy repeated.

“Together, we can rule this wasteland of a kingdom, wipe out the savages, and enslave Maleficent’s friends. We can be Gods with the power of fairy dust flowing through our veins. Besides, just because we’ve broken up doesn’t mean we aren’t partners anymore.”

“Yes, Peter. It does. That’s what a breakup is.” 

“You don’t get it, do you?” Peter replied.

“Get what?” Wendy said. 

“Look around you.”

Wendy looked at the ongoing conflict in the throne room. She saw her daughter engaging in a duel of blades with Rufio. To the far left, Moana and Maui’s jaws dropped in horror as Ursula snapped a Lost Boy’s neck with her tentacles. 

“I don’t understand,” Wendy said. 

“Don’t understand what?” Peter asked.

“Why are you doing this?” Wendy asked.

“You should know.”

“But I don’t,” Wendy said.

“There are too many Polynesians on this island, and not enough pure-blooded children. These heathens need to be dealt with properly. They need to be cleansed from this realm.” 

“Just because Moana’s people aren’t native to Neverland doesn’t mean they can’t live here,” Wendy said. 

“They don’t belong.” 

“What?” Wendy said.

“Neverland was created by a white man for white men,” Peter said. “I was a fool to force those brown-skinned beasts into traditional Scottish attire in an attempt to civilize them.” 

“They’re humans, not animals,” Wendy said.

Peter smiled and shook his head.

“A savage can never truly be human. That’s why they’re called savages. Their souls are inherently primitive. They have no greater knowledge or selfhood than that of a mouse or rat. They’re vermin. And do you know what humans do with vermin? They exterminate them.”

“They’re innocent,” Wendy said.

“Innocent? When I first became the ruler of this realm, they attacked me after I killed a member of their own God-forsaken breed,” Peter said.

“You murdered one of their brothers,” Wendy replied.

“It wasn’t murder. It was an adventure.” 

“It was murder.”

“I’m the King. I can do whatever pleases me,” Peter said.

Wendy grabbed Peter by the hair and threw him to the floor. She pointed her meat cleaver at him.

“You are no King,” Hook’s daughter said.

“What are you talking about?” Pan asked.

“A man who builds his kingdom on the conquest and genocide of indigenous people is not worthy of a crown. A King who views racism as a game is not a hero, but a heartless tyrant.”

“That’s right, Wendy! Preach the truth!” Moana cheered.

Peter gulped as the woman of his dreams smirked at him.

“It’s time to face the music,” Wendy said. 

“I know,” Peter gulped.

“Any last words before I separate your head from your neck?” 

“To die would be an awfully big adventure.”

With a coyote’s cry, Wendy brought her meat cleaver down on Pan’s neck and swiftly beheaded him. She held his head up for her allies to see. Every Lost Boy turned around to see the rightful fate that had befallen their leader. The spell that Peter had cast over them was broken. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly announce that the ungodly Pan is no more,” Wendy said. 

The Polynesians and Dark Fairies cheered. The Lost Boys bowed down to Wendy. Maleficent smiled at the Captain’s daughter.

“At last, the false King has been overthrown. Neverland shall have its Queen again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Pan and the Lost Boys](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Pan/Gallery?file=302PanWithLostBoys.png)


	28. After the Battle

_“I must have somebody in a cradle, and you are the littlest. A cradle is such a nice homely thing to have about a house."_

* * *

“Thanks for killing Pan,” Maleficent said to Wendy as their army walked along the path to her cottage.

“You’re welcome,” Wendy said. 

“I still think it’s weird that you were in love with him,” Hook said. 

Ignoring her father’s comment, Wendy held Cassandra’s hand.

“It appears that Miss Darling has found a new partner,” Maleficent remarked.

“In your dreams,” Cassandra replied to her granddaughter.

“Relax, darling. I was only teasing.”

Cassandra smirked at Wendy.

“I can’t wait to tell Rapunzel about what happened on the battlefield,” Wendy said. 

“It’s too bad she didn’t help us fight,” Cassandra said.

“She couldn’t. She’s merely a child,” Tala said.

“A child? She’s a dwarf,” Maui laughed.

“A dwarf who roleplays as a baby,” Moana said to her godfather. 

“Now that’s just weird.”

Maleficent and Moana glared at the demigod. 

“Do you think she’d be grossed out by the sight of Pan’s severed head?” Wendy asked Maleficent’s granddaughter. 

Cassandra laughed at Wendy’s question.

"What's so funny?" Wendy asked.

“Sweetie, we’re talking about the Princess of Pampers," Cassandra said. "She’s a cute but deadly maiden whose former hobby involved scalping her enemies.”

“So she won’t be disgusted?”

“I think she’ll be fine.”

Wendy’s group walked into the cottage and entered the nursery. Rapunzel sat upright in her crib, humping a pillow as she sucked on her strawberry pacifier. She looked over at the visitors and waved at them. 

“Hello, beastie,” Maleficent said.

Rapunzel took her pacifier out of her mouth. She gasped at the sight of Pan’s head in Wendy’s arms. 

“Guess who won the battle against Pan?” Wendy asked.

“You won? Did you really kill him?” the princess asked.

“I did,” Wendy said. 

Wendy handed Pan’s head to Maui, who placed it on a nearby table next to the doorway. She rushed over to Rapunzel’s crib and hugged her. 

“Soon, Maleficent shall restore the Island of Dreams to the paradise it used to be,” Moana said.

“And the Lost Boys will be my servants,” Maleficent said. 

“Your servants?” Wendy replied.

“May I please have one of them work for me?” Rapunzel asked.

“Sorry, honey, but no,” Maleficent said.

“Why not?” Rapunzel whined.

“I’ve always dreamed of having child slaves. Besides, I wish to be the kind of sorceress that men fear, women worship, and children respect.”

“Do you honestly think that enslaving a bunch of homeless youngsters will make them respect you?” Maui asked.

“They don’t call me the Mistress of Evil for nothing,” Maleficent chuckled. 

Rapunzel pouted at her surrogate aunt’s reply.

“Cheer up, baby girl,” Wendy said. “You may not have a Lost Boy for a servant, but you’re lucky to have me as your babysitter.”

“That’s true. I missed you, Mommy.”

“And Mommy missed you as well,” Wendy replied. 

“Do you want to know what I did while you were gone?” Rapunzel asked.

“What did you do?” Wendy said.

Rapunzel pointed to Pascal, who was wearing a pink-and-purple dirndl and a mauve bonnet.

“First, I dressed Pascal. Then I drank seven bottles of cranberry wine which resulted in me being super soggy. After changing myself, I filled a basket with my dirty diapers, which are to be used as fuel for the fireplace or compost.”

“Oh, wow! You did a lot,” Wendy said. 

“I sure did,” Rapunzel giggled. 

Wendy checked her baby doll’s diaper.

“Looks like you need a new nappy, Your Highness.”

Rapunzel whispered to her caregiver,

“And more alone time, if you get what I mean.”

“That’s fine, sweetie, but we’ve got a big party to do first,” Wendy said.

“A party? Well, let’s celebrate our victory at my castle,” Maleficent said. 

“Sounds awesome,” Cassandra replied.

“Raise your hand if you wish to attend.”

Everyone in the room raised their hands, except for Rapunzel and Wendy.

“Have fun, guys,” Rapunzel said.

“We will,” Maui said. 

Maleficent’s army waved goodbye to their favorite princess as they exited the room. Rapunzel smiled, rubbing her diaper as she looked up at Wendy.

“Meanwhile, you and I will do some partying of our own.”

“Do you want a new nappy first or do you want to have some fun?” Wendy asked. 

“Since I’m soggy and not messy, let’s have fun,” Rapunzel replied.

“Okay, little one,” Wendy laughed. 

The Captain’s daughter scooped Rapunzel into her arms and carried her to the changing table, where she was stripped down to her diaper. The princess smiled as her caregiver leaned over to kiss her tummy. Rapunzel giggled, lifting her legs up and smiling as she cooed innocently. 

“You’re beautiful, baby girl.”

Despite her maternal affection for the Princess of Pampers, Wendy harbored a sexual obsession with the diapered maiden. She yearned to press her lips against the cushy, bulky padding between Rapunzel’s legs or pleasure her little playmate by tickling her vulva so that she would wet herself by urinating and ejaculating at the same time. Of course, for such a naughty deed, she would make sure to wear latex gloves so she wouldn’t get her fingers dirty. Stuffing her diaper with slime or a water balloon was also another idea that managed to arouse her. Having grown up in a household with a patriarch that viewed alternative sexuality as inherently degenerate, Wendy knew that her desires and wet dreams were anything but filthy. Her fantasies were part of her reality. 

“You love me, don’t you?” Rapunzel asked as her diaper was given another rubdown courtesy of her caregiver’s hands.

“Like a love song,” Wendy replied. 

The princess closed her eyes and giggled as she felt Wendy’s fingers creeping into her diaper, gently rubbing against her skin. 

“Wendy?” 

“Yes, honey?” Wendy asked.

“What are your exact feelings about me?” Rapunzel wondered. 

Rapunzel’s question startled Wendy. The middle-aged matriarch removed her hand from inside the maiden’s diaper and looked at her.

“What’s wrong?” Rapunzel asked.

“Nothing,” Wendy lied. 

Wendy’s false response was her defense against the maiden’s curiosity. She was indeed conflicted between confessing her true feelings to Rapunzel and pretending that her relationship with the Queen of Corona’s daughter was nothing more than a maternal bond. 

“Mommy, you aren’t smiling. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“If I tell you, do you promise to stay with me?” Wendy asked.

“I promise,” Rapunzel said. 

“You turn me on, baby girl."

"Turn you on? How so?" Rapunzel asked.

"The sight of your diapered crotch and butt makes me feel thirsty," Wendy said.

“Thirsty?” Rapunzel repeated. 

“I don’t know why, but you arouse me,” Wendy said.

"Why do you sound so frightened? I'm not angry with you," Rapunzel replied.

"I'm frightened because my birth father would view our activities as unholy if he was still alive," Wendy confessed.

"Is your father the kind of man who would view infantilism and diaper fetishism as disgusting?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, he would, but we’re just roleplaying, right? You’re not actually my baby," Wendy said.

“What do you mean? Don’t you love me?” Rapunzel whimpered.

Lifting Rapunzel from the changing table, Wendy held her little companion close to her and reached between her legs to squeeze her diaper. 

"Answer me, Mommy," Rapunzel demanded. 

“Mommy does love you, sweetie, but she thinks that our relationship is complicated," Wendy replied.

"Complicated? Why do you think so?" Rapunzel asked.

"She’s torn between wanting to cuddle you and wanting you to sleep with you.”

“Aren’t you married?” Rapunzel asked.

“Not anymore. My husband was an indecent man,” Wendy said. “Our daughter was a gift, but her father was a piece of shit. Besides, I’m not really into men.” 

“Is that why you wanted to be my caregiver? So you could make love to me?” Rapunzel replied.

“And care for you.”

“Do you wish to kiss me?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Gladly.”

Wendy kissed the young woman on the lips. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her caregiver’s neck as they fondled and cuddled with each other. She moaned while Wendy kept on squeezing her Pampers, which magically thickened due to her gentle touch. The diaper became so bulgy and cushy that it resembled more of a bean bag than an undergarment. Though she hated changing Jane’s diapers when she was little, Wendy found Rapunzel’s padding to be the opposite of disgusting. The softness of her diapers felt like a pillow against her fingers. As for Rapunzel, she viewed her Pampers as a fluffy piece of heaven between her legs, ultra absorbent and just right for stuffing or squeezing. 

“Who’s a naughty little baby?” Wendy cooed as she tickled Rapunzel’s nipples. 

“I’m a naughty little baby,” Rapunzel giggled. 

“Yes, you are.” 

Wendy placed her baby doll down on the floor and patted her on the head. 

“Want to see me do my special dance?” Rapunzel asked.

“Mommy would love to see you dance,” Wendy replied. 

Rapunzel smirked at her caregiver. With her legs spread wide apart, she wiggled her hips and thrust her crotch, causing her super soggy diaper to flop back and forth as she played with her breasts. Wendy giggled when the princess blew a raspberry at her.

“Does the silly baby want a dry nappy now?” 

“Yes, please!” Rapunzel squealed. 

While changing her diaper, Wendy tried desperately to avoid looking at Rapunzel’s breasts and genitals. She didn’t want to be seen as a pervert. Then again, Rapunzel was a one-of-a-kind princess with weird fetishes that would make a conservative Edwardian priest cringe in his seat. 

“Why exactly do you love Pampers?” Wendy asked. 

Rapunzel looked up at Wendy while she chewed on a teething ring.

“Because they’re cushy and comfy. Also, they’re super absorbent, so they get extremely saggy.” 

“Saggy nappies are the cutest kind of nappies,” Wendy admitted. 

“It’s nice to talk to a Mommy who doesn’t think diapers are sinful,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Are you referring to Gothel?” Wendy asked.

“Yes, I am. She was a monster who stole my childhood from me. But I’m stronger now. I’ve reclaimed my stolen childhood, though the memories of my abuse haunt my dreams and make me cry.” 

“Well, I’m your mother now, and I’m everything that Gothel isn’t,” Wendy replied. 

Rapunzel smiled as Wendy wrapped held on tightly to her.

“So you’ll be my protector?” the princess asked.

“Nothing shall harm you while I’m around,” Wendy promised.

Hook’s daughter gave Rapunzel’s newly diapered crotch a kiss.

“I will always love you, nappies and all.” 

“Thanks, Mommy.”

“You’re welcome, my beautiful baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Post-Battle Wendy](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Belle/Gallery?file=219FindYourThief.png)


	29. Child’s Play

_“Don’t be afraid. I just want to play with the baby.”_

* * *

That night, while Maleficent and her subjects partied like Englishmen in their castle at the edge of the woods, Rapunzel was spending quality time with Wendy Darling. She began to view the woman as both her caregiver and her newest lover. Not only was her diaper squeezed and rubbed, but she was also smothered with kisses or cuddled tenderly, since Wendy was somewhat possessive of her pampered princess. However, as she told her precious babe, she was nothing like Gothel. 

“Besides, I care about you. I love you. Do I look like somebody who would lock you up in a tower and enslave you?”

“I’m not sure. You treat me decently,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Because I see you as a person, not a possession.”

Wendy cradled the golden-haired maiden in her arms as she approached her crib. She gently placed Rapunzel in her bed and squeezed her diaper, a familiar gesture that the Princess of Pampers recognized as a physical display of affection toward her. 

“Do you truly love me?” Rapunzel asked.

“Every child deserves love and respect, regardless of their age,” Wendy replied.

“That is true,” Rapunzel agreed.

“Plus, I don’t care if you still wear nappies. Those Pampers look good on you. However, they should be thicker.”

“Well, you could always put water or slime in them so they’re more bulgy,” Rapunzel said, pointing to her diaper bag. 

“Does Her Highness enjoy having her nappies stuffed? Do they feel good?” Wendy teased.

“They feel awesome!” Rapunzel cheered.

The princess clapped her hands, giggling in an infantile sort of way that made warmed Wendy’s heart. She reached into her diaper bag and handed a bottle of water to her caregiver. It was purple, the same color as her signature dirndl. She stood up, grabbed onto the bars of her crib, and coyly opened her legs while she pulled back the waistband of her diaper.

“Go ahead, Mommy. Put one in and see what happens,” Rapunzel said. 

Hook’s daughter uncorked the bottle and poured the water into the thick padding. Rapunzel’s diaper grew thicker and sagged down to her ankles. She wiggled her crotch while she smirked at her caregiver. The protective padding puffed out, having transformed from a common undergarment to an absorbent pillow for her crotch and bottom. Wendy watched in fascination as her baby doll’s Pampers Cruisers jiggled wildly. The erratic movements of the diaper, along with Rapunzel’s giggles, did not prevent Wendy from being aroused by the princess’s cuteness, nor did she look away from the playful smirk that was directed towards her. If her birth father was a zombie, he would surely be rolling in his grave upon finding out this adult daughter was attracted to a childlike, diaper-clad princess who enjoyed being babied. 

“Does that soggy nappy feel good?” Wendy asked.

“Yes, it does,” Rapunzel said.

“I’m glad, sweetie,” Wendy said.

Rapunzel and her caregiver giggled at each other. 

“You’re so silly,” Wendy remarked. 

“Mommy?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, dear?” Wendy said. 

“Want to see me do more diapered dancing?” 

“Mommy would love that,” Wendy replied.

Wendy laughed as Rapunzel continued to wiggle her crotch around while swinging her hips from side to side.

“I love being wiggly,” Rapunzel said.

“I know, baby girl,” Wendy said.

“Does it bother you when I’m acting naughty? You know, when I’m doing humpies or dancing suggestively?”” Rapunzel asked. 

“Not at all, cutie,” Wendy replied.

Placing a pillow between her legs, the pampered princess began to engage in her usual humping of the cushion.

“I like to think that God brought us together for a reason,” Wendy said. 

“If you wish to spend more time with me, then you’re in luck. I’ve got another nursery in my tower."

“Really?” Wendy asked. 

“The tower belonged to my abuser, who was also the first Mommy I’ve ever known," Rapunzel said. "She fed me, burped me, tucked me in at night, changed my diapers, read bedtime stories to me, and even gave Pascal to me as my pet.”

“I thought she was cruel to you?” Wendy said.

“I was her baby and her slave,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Well, I will treat you better than she did,” Wendy promised.

“I know, Mommy. That’s why you’re my new favorite caregiver.”

“Thanks, sweetie,” Wendy said. 

“You’re welcome, Mommy.”

Rapunzel sat on her cushy bottom and bounced around in her crib. 

“What type of baby things do you enjoy the most?” Wendy asked.

“Plushies, baby toys, and storybooks,” Rapunzel said. 

“Do you like stories?” Wendy asked.

“I love stories.”

“What is your favorite story?” 

“ _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_.”

“Why is that story your favorite?” Wendy asked.

“Because I am Goldilocks,” Rapunzel said. 

“Did you have fun with Baby Bear?” Wendy giggled.

“His real name is Koda,” Rapunzel said. 

“I wish I could meet him,” Wendy said.

“When we head back home, you will,” Rapunzel said. 

“Is he your friend?” Wendy asked.

“He’s my foster brother,” Rapunzel said. 

“That makes sense,” Wendy said.

“Mama is my foster parent,” Rapunzel went on. “Papa wanted me to be his maid, but I quit my job after he constantly harassed and objectified me. He has since apologized for his inappropriate behavior.”

“Well, I’m glad that Papa Bear realized the error of his ways,” Wendy remarked. 

“My girlfriend threatened to hurt him if his bullshit continued,” Rapunzel said.

“Who’s your girlfriend?” Wendy asked.

“Princess Anna of Arendelle.”

Rapunzel laid down on the pink mattress of her crib, lifting her legs upward and spreading them apart. She sucked on her thumb, cuddling with Pascal as she looked over at her caregiver. 

“Is she an Adult-Baby like you?” Wendy replied.

Removing her thumb from her mouth, Rapunzel giggled and answered,

“Not really, but she does love diapers. She wears Huggies. I wear Pampers.”

“That’s adorable,” Wendy said.

“However, Pampers are thicker and cushier than Huggies, and they have cuter designs,” Rapunzel argued. 

“What’s your girlfriend like?” Wendy asked.

“Anna is a huntress who’s a big fan of chocolate and sandwiches,” Rapunzel said. “She also believes herself to be the reincarnation of Red Riding Hood.” 

“How big is she?” Wendy said.

“She’s six-foot-two. I’m four-foot-five. Compared to a woman of her stature, I’m a small baby.”

“In more ways than one,” Wendy remarked. 

“How tall are you?” Rapunzel replied.

“I’m five-foot-six.” 

Climbing into Rapunzel’s crib, Wendy sat down and grabbed the little princess. Rapunzel squealed as she was pulled into her caregiver’s grasp, giggling and wiggling uncontrollably while she was attacked with warm kisses and merciless tickles. 

“Is it okay if Mommy touches you?” Wendy asked.

“I’m fine, as long as you’re gentle with me,” Rapunzel replied. 

Wendy began to squeeze Rapunzel’s superbly soaked diaper. The saturated padding had the texture of a marshmallow, soft and squishy against her fingers. Additionally, it had thickened immensely, which pleased both Rapunzel and her caregiver. Though Rapunzel loved her Pampers, she was concerned that they weren’t thick enough for playtime. In Neverland, her concerns were put to rest, as anything was possible on this island. If Lost Boys were unable to age, then a maiden’s diapers could be cushier than usual. For Rapunzel, a soaked diaper was the greatest form of sensory heaven in the world. Being soggy was preferable to having her Pampers loaded with a stinking, mushy mess. Besides, as Wendy said, saggy diapers were the best kind of diapers.

“My little princess loves her nappies, doesn’t she?”

Rapunzel nodded as her padded rubdown continued. No matter how much time she was spending with Wendy in Neverland, she had not forgotten about her birth mother. But she wasn’t homesick. She would rather spend the rest of her immortal life in her woodland rather than govern a kingdom of religious hypocrites who viewed Adult-Babies as pedophiles in disguise. No, she had no plans to return to the castle. She would stay in her tower with Anna and Cassandra, and live a carefree existence, with no bigots to ruin her happiness. Her Highness was not a predator or a freak. She was simply a little girl who was forced to grow up too fast. 

A little lost girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Mommy Wendy](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Belle/Gallery?file=302DontYou.png)


	30. The Queen of Fairyland

_ "You are this kingdom's true leader." _

* * *

“Kneel before Her Majesty, the magnificently macabre Maleficent!” the Blue Fairy commanded. 

All of the subjects kneeled as Maleficent sat down in her throne. She smiled at all of the fairies, pirates, Lost Boys, and Polynesians in the room.

“My subjects, tonight is a special occasion,” the Dark Fairy said. “The battle’s been lost and won. The enemy has been defeated, and his minions have been enslaved by yours truly.” 

The Polynesians screamed victoriously. Moana covered her ears, as did the pirates and the fairies. They were sensitive to loud noises. The audience looked at Captain Hook. He was seated on a bench beside his monarch’s throne. 

“Our victory over Pan and his Lost Boys couldn’t have been possible without the help of my favorite pirate, Killian Nathan Jones.” 

The audience applauded as Hook stood up from his seat. He bowed and said,

“Thank you for your support, ladies and gentleman. As you all know, Pan was an old enemy of mine. He was responsible for murdering my brother, the valiant Liam James Jones, and Wendy’s brothers, John and Michael Darling. Though fabled lore dictates that I’m the bad guy, the stories are wrong. I’m not the villain. I may look dark and sinister, but on the inside, I’m just like everybody else. True, I have sinned over the years, but I made up for my flaws by striving to be a better person.” 

“And I couldn’t have asked for a better sidekick,” Maleficent replied. 

As the audience gave a round of applause for Hook and Maleficent, Tala’s granddaughter raised her hand. 

“Yes, Miss Waialiki?” Maleficent asked.

“May I please give a speech?” Moana requested.

“The floor is yours,” Maleficent replied.

Moana stepped forward and stood beside Maleficent’s throne. Conjuring a microphone, she smiled at the audience. 

“Ever since my family came to this island, we thought it would be a fabled paradise, just like in the stories I read as a child. But we were wrong. Peter Pan was not the hero that Neverland deserved. His Shadow was not our friend. They were demons who threatened to wipe us out with war and genocide. But guess what? We are the ones who reigned victorious in the end. We are not just a group of islanders. We are tricksters. We are voyagers. We are warriors. We are navigators. But most of all, we are family.”

Moana’s family clapped at the end of the young woman’s speech. Moana ran into the arms of her mother and hugged her. While the Waialiki and Pelekai families shared a group hug, the rest of the Polynesians knelt down in front of their monarch. 

“All hail Maleficent, the rightful Queen of Neverland!”

The doors to the throne room opened. The Crocodile walked in. Maleficent’s subjects moved to the other side of the room as the reptilian warlock made his entrance. 

“The Dark One? What’s he doing here?” Moana whispered to her grandmother.

“He must be looking for someone,” Tala replied.

Captain Hook, seeing that the Crocodile was approaching him, knew that it was foolish to show his secretive fear of such a powerful creature. He maintained a brave face as his nemesis invaded his personal space. 

“Hello, Killian.”

“Hello, Rumple,” Hook said. 

“What a glittering assemblage we have here,” Rumple laughed. “We’ve got the Pacific Islanders, Tinkers, Elementals, and last but not least, the Dark Fairies. Did I forget to mention the pirates?”   


“You did,” the Captain snarled. 

“Silly me!” the Crocodile giggled. 

Hook was not amused by the Crocodile’s idiotic giggles. Surely the Dark One was up to his old tricks? Besides, nothing good could come from a confrontation with Rumple. All he did was ruin the lives of other people with his infamous deals.

“Why the bloody hell are you here?” Hook demanded.

“To apologise. Make amends. Start a new chapter.” 

“If this is about Milah, then I advise you to say it to my face,” the Captain said. 

Rumple sighed and sat down next to Hook. The pirate glared at his enemy like he was a can of spoiled sardines that had been given to him as a cruel prank disguised as a present. 

“I am seriously sorry for killing your girlfriend, who was also my ex-wife. It wasn’t in good form for me to take her life in front of your eyes,” the Crocodile apologized. “My anger towards her blinded my conscience.”

“She was the greatest treasure in all of the realms,” Hook said. 

“It was also bad form for me to take your right hand during that infamous duel. But it wasn’t my fault. Pan ordered me to do it.”

“You worked for Pan?” the Captain asked.

“He was my father. I was his slave,” the Crocodile replied.

“Peter Pan’s your father?” Hook laughed.

“He didn’t create me. He adopted me,” Rumple said. “Besides, he never asked to have a son. Do you think he plucked me from the streets out of pity? No, he wanted a servant to keep him company. I was forced to work in the kitchen in order to earn my bread and butter. But, I didn’t get any bread, nor butter. The only nourishment I received as a reward for my hard work were table scraps.” 

Hook laughed. 

“Sounds like a hard-knock life.”

“Was that a musical reference?” the Crocodile asked.

“Perhaps,” the Captain replied. 

“While it sucks to know that your abusive father preferred being eternally immature over having a son for a servant, Rapunzel’s childhood was worse than mine,” the Crocodile continued. “I worked in the kitchen. She was imprisoned in a tower by a wicked witch. I was enslaved. She was sexually abused.”

“Her childhood was a nightmare compared to yours,” Hook said. 

“I agree. Hopefully, she’s safe and sound with the people she loves,” the Crocodile said.

“Speaking of Rapunzel, what do you think she’s doing now?” the Captain asked.

“She’s probably being pampered and babied by her new Mommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Her Majesty, Queen Maleficent of Neverland](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Maleficent/Gallery?file=413CursesFromMe.png)


	31. Older Children

_"She was leaving you, Pan! Your Wendy was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete."_

* * *

Wendy stepped down from the window into the room of the tower, holding Rapunzel in her arms as she entered the maiden’s living space. Everything inside was bathed in various shades of purple and pink. The same colors as the dirndl that Rapunzel loved to wear. 

“Welcome to my woodland home,” Rapunzel said. 

The princess giggled as her diaper was squeezed. She looked up at Wendy and smiled.

“This tower used to be a gilded cage. A prison, with Gothel as my guardian. It is my childhood home and the source of my childhood trauma. Since Gothel’s dead and gone, I’ve inherited her tower and her enchanted garden. It’s no longer a gilded cage or a prison. It’s my escape from the outside world.” 

“This tower looks more colorful than I expected,” Wendy remarked.

“That’s because Cassandra and I redecorated,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Who’s Cassandra?” Wendy asked.

“She’s my girlfriend, and the daughter of my abuser.”

“Does she treat you well?” Wendy asked.

“Yes, she does,” Rapunzel said. 

"Do you love her?" Wendy replied.

"With all of my heart," Rapunzel declared.

“Does she play with your nappies at all?” Wendy asked.

“Only when both of us are in a frisky mood. She usually changes me.”

"What's your favorite part about changing time?" Wendy asked.

"It's a tie between being freshly pampered and having my diaper area wiped down," Rapunzel replied.

Carrying Rapunzel into the nursery of the tower, Wendy placed her little princess on the changing table and squeezed her tummy. Her extremely soggy diaper, which hadn’t been changed since Rapunzel transported herself and her caregiver to Corona with help from the silver slippers, sagged down to her ankles. Rapunzel stood up and looked down at her diaper, which continued to wobble back and forth between her legs.

“Would you like some more water for your nappy?” Wendy asked.

“Not right now. I want more playtime,” Rapunzel said. 

Wendy kissed Rapunzel on the lips and whispered to her,

“I’ll give you playtime, my sweet little lamb.”

Hook’s daughter smiled at the pampered princess. Tonight was the moment that her fantasies came to life. She put on a pair of rubber gloves, walked over to the cradle, and reached inside Rapunzel’s diaper. The princess burst into a tantrum of giggles as her vagina was tickled. The pleasure was so exciting that she prematurely squirted a stream of semen into her thick padding. She rubbed her crotch, pulling Wendy’s hand out of her Pampers Cruisers. 

“That’s enough playtime for tonight,” Rapunzel said. 

“Do you want to be changed?” Wendy asked.

“Yes, Mommy,” Rapunzel replied.

After changing Rapunzel into a fresh diaper, Wendy sat down in a rocking chair with the princess and unbraided her golden hair. 

“Do you honestly think I’m a cutie?” Rapunzel asked.

“Cuter than any Lost Boy,” Wendy said.

“Speaking of Lost Boys, why did you find Pan so irresistible during your first visit to Neverland?” Rapunzel asked.

“I thought he was handsome and sweet. How was I to know that he was actually a one-hundred-and-forty-one-year-old man in the body of a fifteen-year-old boy?” Wendy replied. “I was twelve. I couldn’t sense the danger in such an unnatural attraction. Then again, it is common for young girls to swoon over older gentlemen.” 

“But that doesn’t mean that it’s appropriate,” Rapunzel said. 

“Sadly, Peter disagreed. He wanted me to be his Mother because he desired a female companion for his gang of Lost Boys. I loved him, and he loved me. His feelings were not romantic, though. He viewed himself as my faithful son.”

“So you were a babysitter?” Rapunzel replied.

“Kind of.”

“I used to be a babysitter,” Rapunzel said. 

“What made you quit?” Wendy asked.

“A group of conservative and overprotective parents who viewed people like me as unholy. They were hypocrites posing as warriors who fought for social justice. They didn’t hate me because I was a dwarf. They hated me because of my identity. You see, these bigots seriously thought that Adult-Babies were pedophiles in disguise.”

“That’s not right,” Wendy said. 

“According to their logic, my lifestyle is perverted because I’m a sexually active adult who’s eternally young and wears diapers, and everybody knows that diapers are for kids, right?” Rapunzel laughed. “Somebody should’ve told them that adult Pampers exist for a reason. It’s not my fault that I have potty issues.” 

“If I was your mother, I would’ve tried those bigots with treason and sentenced them to death,” Wendy remarked. 

“Mommy already has. Their corpses are roasted and fed to the carnivorous horses who live in the stables within the dungeon. Sometimes I think their false allegations are their way of covering up their own asses.” 

Rapunzel shook her head in frustration. The people of her kingdom were supposed to love and respect her. They had no problem accepting the fact that she was an autistic dwarf. Why couldn’t they accept that she wore diapers for comfort and coping? When the news spread that she was an Adult-Baby, the peasants were outraged. None of them wanted the princess to interact with their children. Because of her identity, she went from a celebrity to an outcast. Her mother had fatally punished her daughter’s haters many times. But every time a bigot was killed, more of them came knocking on Her Majesty’s door to complain about a problem that didn’t exist. 

“I think it’s tragic that you live in an old-fashioned kingdom plagued by modern demons,” Wendy said. 

“At least I’ve got two Mommies who love me,” Rapunzel yawned. 

Wendy snuggled with the princess, placing her right hand on her bottom as she wrapped her left arm around the woman’s waist. 

“And plenty of soft, absorbent, and squeezable nappies.”

Rapunzel couldn’t help moaning as her crotch was tightly squeezed. Wendy was right. Her diapers were soft and squeezable. Plus, she didn’t have to get up in order to use the bathroom. The only downside to being diapered was that she hated being messy. For her, it was a formy of sensory Hell. 

“Are you sure you don’t think I’m a freak?” the princess asked her caregiver.

“There’s nothing freaky about you,” Wendy said. “You’re adorable.”

“How do you feel about my Pampers?” Rapunzel replied.

“Your undergarments match your personality. You are soft, cuddly, and huggable.” 

The princess giggled as she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She farted. The thickness of her Pampers expanded, inflating like a balloon that had been pumped full of hot air. She adored the fact that her diapers were now inflatable. The thicker, the better. 

“Am I a good baby doll?” Rapunzel asked.

“You’re the best baby that a Mommy could ever get to keep,” Wendy said.

“I’m quite a big baby, aren’t I?” Rapunzel giggled. “Since I’m both an adult and a child?”

“Aren’t we all just a bunch of older children who grew up as time went on?” Wendy replied.

“Growing up can mean many things, but it doesn’t mean that you can’t wear Pampers anymore. There are plenty of disabled women who need diapers for medical reasons. I am not ashamed of my condition. In fact, I think it’s better than the potty. You see, Mommy, diapers aren’t as childish or disgusting as mainstream society makes them out to be. For certain folks, they can symbolize the difference between embarrassment and confidence. In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t wear adult diapers. I wear the kind of padding that babies wear. Some people think it’s pedophilic because their logic is flawed, but I don’t see what they see. Besides, as long as I’m comfy and cozy, that’s what matters. The comfort of a fresh or soggy diaper helps me cope with all of the nightmares that I’ve been through in my waking life.” 

“Truer words were never spoken,” Wendy replied to Rapunzel.

“If babies can wear diapers, then big girls can also wear them,” Rapunzel said. 

“I’m guessing that Pampers are your main special interest?” Wendy asked.

Rapunzel smiled at her caregiver.

“I adore all things considered babyish. Diapers, pacifiers, stuffies, highchairs, and more. You know, there are times where I feel more like a child than an adult,” the princess said. “Adulting is hard. The real world isn’t always a pleasant or accepting place.” 

As Rapunzel sucked on her thumb, Wendy bounced the little princess up and down on her knee. Both women were tired from their adventures. 

“Do you want to go to sleep now, sweetie?” Wendy asked. 

“Only if you fall asleep first, Mommy.” 

“Before we go to bed, may Mommy please ask her baby girl a question?”

“What sort of question?”

“When we all fall asleep, where do we go?” 

Rapunzel knew the answer to her caregiver’s question. The dreamscape which she entered after falling asleep was a palace with a glass floor and flames that raged around the room. The flames could not hurt her. They were merely an illusion to keep the nightmares away from the dreamer. But those flames did nothing to prevent the demons that inhabited the darkest corners of Rapunzel’s mind from haunting her.

She knew this surreal realm all too well. A realm known as the Netherworld. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Playing with Pascal](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery/Films_and_Television?file=Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-482.jpg)


	32. A Mother’s Love

_"Remember what you were destined to blossom into. My daughter, all mothers know that only goodness can bear sweet fruit."_

* * *

"This is amazing," Rapunzel said.

The Queen's daughter and her caregiver stood in a hall of mirrors, in the bowels of what seemed to be a Gothic palace of fallen grandeur. 

“Is this real? Or we are dreaming?” Wendy asked. 

Wendy stared at herself in one of the mirrors. She was dressed in a blue dress with gigot sleeves and a blue-and-white striped apron. Rapunzel wore a skimpy dress of lavender satin with puff sleeves, the same outfit she remembered wearing as a baby.

“Within dreams, there is reality,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Why did we suddenly change clothes?” Wendy asked.

“I have no idea,” Rapunzel said.

“What is this place?” Wendy wondered.

“The entrance to the Netherworld. It is a subconscious palace that all dreamers enter after succumbing to the seduction of the nocturnal world. Each dreamer has their own domain.” 

“I heard horror stories about this place,” Wendy said. 

“Horror stories?” Rapunzel echoed.

“Some people say that once you enter the Netherworld, it’s hard to find your way back home.”

Wend looked back at the mirror. Her twelve-year-old self smiled back at her. Dressed in her light blue nightgown and with a blue bow in her dark brown ringlets, the younger Wendy looked more cheerful than her grown-up companion on the other side of the mirror. Wendy waved at her younger self. Her younger self mimicked her adult counterpart’s gesture. 

“Look, Mommy! I’m also here,” Rapunzel said.

The princess pointed to the mirror where Wendy’s reflection was contained. Wendy looked over at the mirror and saw Rapunzel’s inner child standing next to hers. 

“Hello, little me,” Rapunzel said to her reflection.

“You look adorable,” Wendy remarked.

“Thanks, Mommy,” Rapunzel and her reflection replied. 

Wendy picked up Rapunzel and kissed her. The women’s reflections did the same thing with each other. The other Wendy lifted up Rapunzel’s skirt to reveal her Pampers, as did her adult self. 

“Who’s a cute baby butt?” Wendy teased. 

“I’m a cute baby butt,” Rapunzel said. 

The Princess of Pampers shared an Inuit kiss with her caregiver. Their mirror versions copied them. 

“Are you ready to step into the Looking Glass?” Rapunzel’s reflection asked.

“It won’t hurt. At least, I hope it doesn’t,” Wendy’s younger self said. 

Guided by their reflections, Rapunzel and Wendy stepped through the mirror into an abandoned nursery. The walls were blackened and faded, scorched by the fires of traumatic tragedy. Displayed throughout the nursery were various baby dolls in Rapunzel’s likeness. Some of them wore dresses, while others wore bibs and diapers. Rapunzel screamed and covered her eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Wendy asked. 

“The nursery of my dreams used to be pretty. Now it’s scary,” Rapunzel whimpered.

“Tell me about it. It might help,” said the younger Wendy. 

Rapunzel began to describe her ideal nursery from top to bottom. While she spoke, the nursery repaired itself as each item of furniture materialized in front of her eyes. There was a changing table with super thick Pampers Cruisers, a crib big enough for two people, and pink walls with portraits of Pascal hanging from them.

“It’s beautiful,” Wendy said. 

“Thanks, Mommy, but something’s missing,” Rapunzel said. 

Before the princess could say anything more, a pacifier gag was forcibly shoved into her mouth by an invisible hand. She tried to spit it out. It was stuck between her lips. That’s when her baby senses started tingling and her soggy diaper began wiggling. Wendy’s inner child cooed and smiled at her. Rapunzel whimpered as the floor cracked open, red smoke pouring out from the depths below the nursery. She watched in horror as the undead form of Gothel crawled out of the hole and stood up. The decrepit, vengeful soul of the witch glared at her former prisoner. Rapunzel covered her eyes as the gag was removed from her mouth. She looked away from her abuser. The witch reached out to grab the Princess of Pampers from Wendy’s arms. 

“Stay away from her!” Wendy’s reflection screamed. 

The older version of Wendy backed away from her baby girl’s abuser. She reached into the pocket of her negligee and took out a bottle of water. 

“Do it, Mommy,” Rapunzel said. “Show her which mother knows best.”

Wendy removed the lid of the bottle, splashing the water in Gothel’s face. The witch screamed before bursting into flames. Both Rapunzel and her inner child covered their faces with their hands. 

“It’s alright, baby girl. She’s gone,” Wendy said.

Rapunzel removed her hands from her eyes. Gothel was no longer in the nursery. The princess sighed happily. Her abuser was no longer haunting her dreams. She was gone for good. 

“A mother’s love is a special kind of weapon that can destroy even the darkest demons,” Wendy told her baby doll. “Nothing’s going to harm you. Not while I’m around.”

“Thanks, Mommy,” Rapunzel said. 

Wendy smiled. She snuggled with the princess.

“You’re welcome, my little lamb.”

Rapunzel squealed as she was pulled into her caregiver’s embrace. She subconsciously wished for her other Mommy to join her. Her wish was granted, as Queen Arianna appeared in the nursery. 

“Mommy!” Rapunzel giggled.

“Hello, darling,” the Queen said. 

“Hello, Your Majesty,” Wendy said, bowing to Rapunzel’s mother. 

Rapunzel, Wendy, and the Queen giggled together as they sat down on the nursery floor. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Wendy,” Queen Arianna replied.

“How do you know my name?” Wendy asked.

“Because I know your story. You are Wendy Moira Angela Darling, daughter of George and Mary Darling, older sister of Alice, John, and Michael.” 

“That’s me in a nutshell. I’m also your daughter’s caregiver,” Wendy blushed.

“She’s my Mommy,” Rapunzel said. 

“And her playmate. I enjoy playing naughty games with her,” Wendy said.

A look of maternal concern appeared on Queen Arianna’s face as she glared at Wendy. 

“What sort of naughty games are we talking about? Are they safe? Are they consensual? Do they make my baby girl uncomfortable?” 

“Our naughty games are safe and consensual,” Wendy replied. “And, no, I don’t make your baby girl uncomfortable. In fact, she asks me from time to time.”

“She plays with my diaper and pleasures me. Our playtime makes me wiggly, giggly, and wet,” Rapunzel said to her mother.

The Queen shook her head. She did not like what her daughter was describing. She grabbed the princess from Wendy’s arms. 

“What are you doing? I thought we were going to be friends?” Wendy asked.

“I will not allow my baby girl to engage in such naughty behavior while I’m here,” Queen Arianna said.

“But she’s my personal baby doll. She loves it when I play with her,” Wendy replied.

The Queen slapped Wendy across the face. 

“I don’t want a woman like you near my daughter.”

“Mommy, stop! She’s my playmate,” Rapunzel said. “Besides, she’s not Gothel. She cares about me. She provides me for me like a proper caregiver would.”

“Don’t talk nonsense, sweetie. A caregiver would love their baby, not do naughty things with them,” the Queen said as she picked up her daughter and headed towards a tall mirror. 

“Remember what Wendy said? It was consensual,” Rapunzel replied.

Wendy tried to go after Rapunzel’s mother, but the reflections of herself and her living doll blocked the way. 

“It’s no use. Your baby girl’s true Mommy has won the fight,” the younger Wendy said.

“Get out of my way,” the older Wendy replied.

Rapunzel struggled to get out of her mother’s arms, but the Queen was stronger than her daughter. 

“Let me go! My other Mommy needs me!” the princess shouted.

Wendy grabbed a baseball bat from the floor and swung it at one of the mirrors. The entire nursery shattered, breaking the dreamers out of the Netherworld and back into Rapunzel’s tower. Thankfully for Rapunzel, her mother was still there. Wendy was far from pleased. She watched as Rapunzel escaped from the Queen’s clutches and fell to the floor, crying babyishly. 

“Honey, I know you’re upset, but you barely know this woman,” Queen Arianna told her daughter.

“I don’t care! She’s given me more love than Gothel ever did during my childhood!” Rapunzel screamed. “For God’s sake, Mommy, just give her a chance. You hired Maleficent to be my caregiver. Why not do the same with Wendy?”

“I never hired that Dark Fairy to be your caregiver,” the Queen replied.

“Rapunzel, she’s not your mother!” Wendy shouted.

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked.

The princess looked into the Queen’s eyes. 

“She’s a fake. A faulty clone conjured up by the spirits of the Netherworld. Your real mother had faith in Maleficent and believed that she would be the perfect babysitter for you,” Wendy replied.

“If this woman is a clone, then where’s my real Mommy?” Rapunzel wondered.

“She’s dead!” the fake Queen screeched at Rapunzel. “An angry mob killed her and burned the castle along with her body.” 

“You’re lying,” Rapunzel said. 

“Actually, she isn’t,” Wendy confirmed. 

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked. 

Wendy proceeded to explain the events that led up to Rapunzel’s mother’s demise. 

“Last night, I looked into my mirror and requested to see Her Majesty of Corona. A mob of Puritans had broken into the castle. They falsely accused your mother of being in league with Satan simply because you’re an Adult-Baby. According to their flawed logic, infantilism and diaper fetishism is inherently pedophilic, and pedophilia is linked to Satanism. Therefore, the false witch was forced to burn, as did her castle. The self-righteous, hypocritical peasants had overthrown their monarch. The Queen is dead. Long live bigotry.” 

The news of her mother’s death shattered Rapunzel’s heart. Her mother was one of the few people in Corona who accepted her for who she was, diapers and all. Now, she was gone. She was no longer the Queen’s daughter. 

She was an orphan. 

The fake Queen hugged the princess and started singing a soothing song to calm her nerves. Rapunzel ignored her distorted vocals as she crawled toward Wendy. Her caregiver swung at Queen Arianna’s clone, smashing the illusion into oblivion. She held on tightly to Rapunzel.

“I can’t believe that my Mommy’s dead,” the princess wept.

“I’m sorry about what happened, but I promise that I will take care of you and cherish you like she did,” Wendy said, hugging her baby doll. 

“What are we going to do now?” Rapunzel asked.

“Tomorrow, we shall head back to my home in London with you and your girlfriends.”

“Why can’t we bring Auntie Maleficent with us?” Rapunzel pouted.

“Because she has a kingdom to govern,” Wendy replied.

“Or we could move to the Norwegian kingdom of Arendelle, where Anna and Elsa live,” Rapunzel suggested. “Think about it, Mommy! You can be a princess like me.” 

“I will think about it. For now, let us have some fun tonight,” Wendy said. 

“Okay, Mommy.”

Rapunzel giggled as she was undressed and placed on the changing table. She was excited to know what Wendy was going to do with her bloated diaper. Were her Pampers going to be stuffed or changed? They were soggy, not messy. Messy diapers were changed immediately to avoid a rash or an infection. Her eyes widened in surprise as she witnessed Wendy conjuring a vibrator and a pair of shackles.

“Does my little baby doll want her nappy changed before we play?” Wendy asked.

“I’d rather stay soggy for half an hour,” Rapunzel replied. 

“That’s fine with me,” Wendy said as she fastened the shackles around Rapunzel’s ankles, firmly locking them in place with a copper key. 

“Now it’s time for our fun.”

Wendy rubbed the vibrator against Rapunzel’s crotch. The sensual device was turned up to the fifth level for maximum pleasure. Rapunzel closed her eyes and moaned, rubbing the front of her diaper. She smiled at the thought of wetting herself. 

“You love that, don’t you?” Wendy teased.

“I love it!” Rapunzel squealed. 

The princess stuck her tongue out at her caregiver, begging like a thirsty puppy. She spread her legs while giggling and smirking playfully. Wendy laughed as her living doll wiggled around like a worm on a hook.

“I’m a wiggly cutie,” Rapunzel said.

“Yes, you are. You’re my wiggly cutie!” Wendy cooed. 

Rapunzel pointed to her tummy.

“Does my baby doll want belly rubs?” Wendy asked.

“Yes, please,” Rapunzel replied.

Wendy rubbed Rapunzel’s belly with her left hand while pleasuring the maiden with her right hand. The princess was so greatly aroused that she ended up creaming her diaper. Wendy giggled at the sight of Rapunzel’s premature ejaculation. Rapunzel simply chuckled. She loved being wet, in more ways than one. Whether it was water, urine, or her own semen, the feeling of a saturated diaper was euphoric. Like drinking from a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon, it warmed her body with a special kind of pleasure that could not be described through words alone. 

“Sounds like my little princess made cummies in her nappy.”

“Yes, I did!” Rapunzel giggled. 

“Is this your first time?” Wendy asked. 

“Not really,” Rapunzel admitted. “I would usually stuff Pascal into my diapers and he’d tickle me until I was nice and wet, giggling and spreading my legs like a good girl.” 

“Well, let’s get you cleaned up and we can do round two,” Wendy said. 

Rapunzel watched as Wendy turned the vibrator off. She opened her diaper and started to wipe her down, wincing at the sticky mess that the princess had made.

“Honey, you need thicker nappies. All of this cum is sticker and yuckier than your pee.”

The princess giggled in reply to her caregiver’s remark. After cleaning Rapunzel’s private area, Wendy balled up the used undergarment, threw it away, and grabbed two diapers. She rubbed baby oil on the maiden’s thighs before sliding the first diaper underneath her butt, securing the padding around her waist, and fastening the tapes at the sides.

“Am I going to be double diapered?” Rapunzel wondered.

“Yes, but guess what?” Wendy replied.

“What?” Rapunzel asked.

“I made my decision.” 

“What are you talking about?”

Wendy smiled at her baby girl. 

“Our future together.” 

“But who’s going with us? We can’t take everybody,” Rapunzel said.

“I figured that we could take Hook, Tinker Bell, Eugene, Lance, and Pascal with us.” 

“Don’t forget my stuffies, baby toys, diapers, and wipes!” Rapunzel giggled.

“Of course, sweetie,” Wendy replied. “So how does tomorrow sound?” 

“Tomorrow sounds nice, but we should start packing,” Rapunzel said.

“Right now? Why don’t you want to resume having fun?” Wendy asked.

“Because not everything about my life is fun and games,” Rapunzel said. 

“Alright, then. Mommy will start packing,” Wendy replied.

After two hours, Rapunzel’s caregiver packed up everything that she needed for her trip to Arendelle.

“I don’t get why Maleficent didn’t kill Pan when she had the chance. Why did you kill him instead?” Rapunzel said.

“Because he was my unfinished business,” Wendy replied. “Now that he’s dead, we can live together without fears or worries.”

“But will there be as many anti-ABDL bigots in Arendelle as there are in Corona?” Rapunzel asked.

“I hope not,” Wendy said. 

“That’s good, because I do not want to deal with false allegations of pedophilia again.”

“Don’t worry, honey. Your new family will do their best to protect you,” Wendy said.

Rapunzel smiled as she was gathered into Wendy’s arms. The princess and her caregiver laid down on the floor together, snuggling up for the night.

“Good night, Princess of Pampers,” Wendy said.

The Princess of Pampers kissed Wendy on the cheek.

“Good night, Mommy. Sleep tight, and don’t let the demons bite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Gothel](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Mother_Gothel/Gallery?file=Screen_Shot_2017-03-25_at_11.06.27_PM.png)


	33. No Place Like Home

_"Family always finds each other."_

* * *

The following morning, after being bottle-fed and having her diaper changed, Rapunzel summoned Wendy’s family to the nursery of her tower with help from her silver shoes. Alice, Harry, Jane, Captain Hook, and the Hatter all knelt down to stare at the princess. Rapunzel smiled weakly at the group.

“Members of the Darling Hook household, I have a royal announcement to make. Since my birth mother is dead, I’ve decided to move from Corona to Arendelle.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss, love,” Hook said.

“Thanks. My birth mother was my personal angel in a kingdom of demons,” Rapunzel replied. 

“That’s sweetly poetic,” Harry said.

Alice stepped forward.

“Yes, dear?” Rapunzel said. 

“Why exactly are you abandoning your kingdom?” Alice asked. 

“Because it’s not my home anymore. It’s been taken over by bigoted peasants who view my people as societal abominations.” 

“Your people?” the Hatter replied.

“She’s referring to Adult-Babies,” Wendy explained. 

Harry glanced concerningly at his father.

“What’s an Adult-Baby?” the Captain’s son asked. 

“I’ll tell you when I’m ready,” Hook replied.

Rapunzel giggled as she was picked up by Wendy and scooped into her arms. She looked back at her caregiver’s family.

“Why do wish to leave Corona? Why not stay here or in Wonderland?” the Hatter asked. 

“Wonderland sounds nice, but Corona’s not safe anymore. There are too many bigots who want my head on a silver plate.”

“Her head? How dreadfully savage,” Alice remarked.

“Like the Queen of Hearts,” Hook said.

Jefferson reached into the pocket of his shirt and retrieved a teddy bear. He handed the bear to Rapunzel.

“What’s this?” the princess asked.

“A gift from me to you,” the Hatter replied. “It was one of my daughter’s childhood toys.”

“Alice?” Rapunzel said.

“Not Alice. Grace.” 

“Who’s Grace?” 

“My first child,” the Hatter said. 

Rapunzel thanked the Hatter for the bear and hugged her new friend. She kissed him on the forehead. 

“Is everybody ready to go?” Wendy asked. 

The group nodded. Rapunzel clicked the heels of her silver slippers together three times and said, 

“Take us to Anna and Elsa’s castle in Arendelle!” 

Wendy’s family closed their eyes and held onto each other as an enchanted windstorm blew around them. When the wind died down, the group opened their eyes. They had been transported to Princess Anna’s bedroom. Rapunzel caught sight of her plus-sized girlfriend sleeping on top of the bed. She was dressed in Red Riding Hood-themed lingerie. A chubby Huggies Snug & Dry diaper was visible underneath the skirt of Anna’s outfit, complementing her dorky cuteness. 

“Your girlfriend’s nappies are adorable,” Wendy said to Rapunzel.

“Since when is Anna not adorable?” Rapunzel chuckled.

Anna rubbed her eyes and yawned. She slowly woke up to see Rapunzel staring at her from the other side of the bed. 

“Hello, big girl,” Rapunzel said. 

“Hello, Rapunzel. How did you get here?” Anna yawned.

“With just three clicks of my heels,” Rapunzel said. 

“You used Dorothy’s silver shoes?” Anna replied.

“Those are the shoes that she speaks of,” the Hatter said.

“Why did you come here?” Anna asked her girlfriend. 

“ I came to your kingdom because mine was destroyed by the fires of bigotry and an angry mob of peasants,” Rapunzel said.

“Tough crowd,” Anna remarked.

“Also, my parents are dead, which means I’m an orphan. Just like you.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Anna said.

“At least it’s safer here,” Rapunzel replied.

“By the way, where’s Elsa and Kristoff?” Wendy asked.

“I banished them to Wonderland,” Anna replied.

“Why?” Rapunzel gasped. 

Anna stood up on her knees. She glared at her girlfriend and threw a pillow at her, pouting childishly. 

“Why? Because I’m sick and tired of being Her Majesty’s big baby sister. She has everything handed to her.” 

“No wonder you banished her,” Rapunzel said.

“She’s the popular one, and I’m not,” Anna continued. “She’s got everything! Elsa has a sparkly dress, her own theme song, plush dolls, and even Pull-Ups with her face on them. And what do I get? Nothing. Just a talking reindeer, an ex-boyfriend who turns out to be a greedy murderer, and a lifetime’s supply of chocolate, sandwiches, and Huggies. She’s the heir. I’m the spare.”

“That’s not true, Your Highness. You’re more than the spare,” Rapunzel assured her girlfriend. 

“Also, I’ve seen dolls of you,” Wendy said. 

“Are they cute?” Anna replied. 

“Adorable,” Wendy said.

“Since our parents are dead, Elsa insisted on turning our bedroom into a nursery so she could be my Mommy, but I refused,” Anna said. “I took my anger out on her by shoving her through the Looking Glass.”

“That’s harsh,” Alice commented.

“It was the next right thing.”

Wendy walked over to Anna’s bed. She placed the diaper bag on the mattress and Rapunzel into the arms of Elsa’s sister. Anna snuggled with Rapunzel like she was an actual baby doll who used to be human. 

“Does Her Highness need a new diaper?” Wendy asked. 

“Not right now. Rapunzel and I need some alone time together,” Anna replied.

“As you wish," Wendy said.

“I suppose this is the part where we leave the bedroom as a group, find our own places to spend the night, and give these pampered princesses the privacy that they royally deserve?” Hook asked. 

“Exactly,” Wendy said.

Anna and Rapunzel watched as Captain Hook’s family walked out of the bedroom. They sighed peacefully. The coast was clear. It was time to get frisky. 

“Guess what time it is?” Rapunzel asked.

The two princesses smirked at each other. 

“Playtime,” Anna replied. 

“Are you ready to get frisky?” Rapunzel giggled.

Anna pressed her hand against her girlfriend’s crotch, groping the warm padding between her legs. She looked into Rapunzel’s eyes and smiled.

“I was born ready.”

Rapunzel giggled and licked her lips.

“Then let’s get down to business.” 

The two princesses continued to snuggle, reaching inside each other’s diapers and pleasuring themselves. Using her free hand, Anna tickled Rapunzel’s nipples. The German maiden moaned as her Norwegian companion playfully squeezed her breasts.

“Did you bring any toys?” Anna asked.

“They’re in my diaper bag,” Rapunzel said.

“Good. We can have some real fun.”

Wrapping her arms around Rapunzel, Anna pinned her girlfriend against the mattress and kissed her warm, soft lips. They tasted sweet. But one kiss was not enough to satisfy her lustful appetite. She was hungry for more. Rapunzel smiled as she felt her girlfriend’s hand reaching between her legs and squeezing the front of her diaper.

“Do you like this, my beautiful babe?” Anna asked. 

“I love it!” Rapunzel gasped. 

“I’m glad to hear that, baby girl,” Anna said.

“I especially think it’s cute that we wear different brands of diapers,” Rapunzel giggled. “I’m the Princess of Pampers. You’re the Queen of Huggies.”

Anna chuckled as she squeezed Rapunzel’s diaper.

“The Queen of Huggies? That’s cute.”

The former princess of Corona giggled at the pet name that she had given to her girlfriend. Anna continued giving her girlfriend’s diapered crotch a rubdown. 

“What large hands you have,” Rapunzel moaned.

“The better to tickle, fondle, and caress you with,” Anna replied.

“What large breasts you have,” Rapunzel gasped.

“The better to show off to you with,” Anna said.

“And what a large-fitting diaper you’ve got on,” Rapunzel said.

“The better to wiggle and jiggle with!” Anna laughed. 

Rapunzel grabbed Wendy’s vibrator from her diaper bag and handed the naughty toy to her girlfriend. 

“Do you want me to give this bad boy a try, Your Highness?” Anna asked.

“Be my guest,” Rapunzel said.

Anna moved herself to a position where her butt was close to Rapunzel’s face. She turned the vibrator on and pressed the device into her crotch. Rapunzel bit her lip as she looked over at her diaper bag. Pascal crawled out of the bag, giggling and smiling when he saw his mistress. 

“Hello, little cutie,” Anna said.

“Hello, Anna. It’s nice to see you again,” Pascal replied. 

“Does the little chameleon want to have some fun inside my diaper?” Rapunzel cooed. 

“I prefer if we just played together for now,” Anna said. “The chameleon isn’t necessary for our playtime.”

Rapunzel pouted at her girlfriend and snatched the vibrator from her.

“What the hell, Goldilocks?” Anna asked. 

“Just for that rude comment, you’re not going to have the vibrator back until tomorrow night,” Rapunzel said. 

“Give it back!” Anna whined.

“No, I won’t. Now, will you be a good girlfriend and stuff Pascal into my diaper for me?”

“Fine, but may I pleasure you after this?” Anna replied.

“As you wish,” Rapunzel said.

Granting Rapunzel’s wish, Anna stuffed Pascal into her girlfriend’s diaper. The horny chameleon crawled inside of Rapunzel’s vagina and began tickling her. Rapunzel squirmed. She kicked her legs against the surface of the bed, giggling while her sensitive skin was licked by the chameleon’s slimy tongue. Anna removed herself from the bed. She pouted at her girlfriend because she wasn’t the one pleasuring the golden-haired princess. 

“Don’t be so pouty, Anna. There’s always tomorrow night,” Rapunzel told her partner.

Anna stormed off toward the doorway.

“Where are you going?” Rapunzel asked.

Elsa’s sister looked back at her girlfriend. She smiled at Rapunzel.

“I’m headed to the kitchen to get chocolate and sandwiches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Castle of Arendelle](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Arendelle/Gallery?file=408ArendelleCastle.png)


	34. Mirror Image

_“You have a sister, you're never going to be alone. Other than when I'm not around. But, even then, I'll be there in spirit.”_

* * *

In the kitchen, Anna searched through the fridge. She took out a box filled with chocolate cookies, ham-and-cheese sandwiches, and Sour Patch Kids. She placed the items on the counter after closing the fridge. As she was about to sneak a midnight snack from the box, she heard a voice coming from the dining room. 

“Anna.” 

“Who’s there?” Anna called out. 

“Come into the room, and I shall appear,” the voice said.

“May at least know your name before I obey your command?” Anna asked.

“No, you may not. You already know me.”

Anna pouted and walked into the room where the voice was. She stopped in front of the Looking Glass. Smiling back at her on the other side of the mirror was her older sister, the beautifully tragic Snow Queen known as Elsa. 

“Hello, baby sister,” the Snow Queen said. 

“Elsa? What are you doing here?” Anna asked.

“I just thought it would be nice if we had a sisterly chat, like we used to,” Elsa said. 

“Well, I did miss our little talks,” Anna confessed.

“As did I,” Elsa replied.

“Where are you?” Anna asked.

“In Wonderland, in the castle of the White Queen,” Elsa said. 

“What exactly did you want to talk about?” Anna replied.

“Remember that fateful night? When you banished me to Wonderland?” the Snow Queen asked.

“I didn’t banish you!” Anna argued.

“But you did,” Elsa replied.

“It was for your own good,” Anna said.

“Really? Or was it because you feared me?” Elsa replied.

“I don’t fear you,” Anna said.

The Snow Queen smiled at her younger sister. 

“I know you don’t. I was just playing games with you. However, even though I’m no longer a villain, some of the commoners and nobles of the kingdom are afraid of me. They view my powers as a threat. That’s why you sent me to this madhouse.” 

“Didn’t our mother used to tell us that all of the mirrors in this castle function as portals to Wonderland?” Anna remembered.

“She did. All of the bedtime stories she told us were true. Wonderland is indeed a strange, mind-boggling and dangerous realm,” Elsa said.

“I hope you’re safe, wherever you are,” Anna remarked.

“Don’t worry, baby sister! It’s pretty nice on the other side of the mirror. I found my real mother there. She’s the original Snow Queen. In Wonderland, she is known as the White Queen. I’m the Queen of Diamonds.” 

“Wait, what? You found your mother?” Anna said. 

“Did you honestly think that we were related?” Elsa chuckled. 

“Actually, I did,” Anna admitted. 

“Sweetie, I was adopted by your parents. Just because we’re sisters doesn’t mean that our bond would last forever.”

“But I thought we had something special?” Anna replied. 

Elsa laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Anna asked.

“The only thing special about our relationship was that we both loved chocolate, reindeer, and sandwiches,” the Snow Queen said. “Other than that, we had nothing in common.” 

“You don’t mean that,” Anna said. 

“Yes, Anna. I do.”

“But what about the time I sacrificed myself during the Great Winter of 2005 and turned into an ice sculpture to save you from being decapitated by the Wicked Prince’s sword?” Anna replied. “Weren’t you grateful for the fact that I performed an act of true love that thawed your frozen heart?” 

“I was thankful for your sacrifice, but that doesn’t mean I’m going back,” Ela said “The past is in the past. Just let it go. This is my final message to you.”

“Please don’t go!” Anna pleaded.

“Goodbye, baby sister. May the Gods bless you and keep you forever.”

The Snow Queen blew a kiss to Anna. She flashed a feline smile at her sister before vanishing from inside the mirror. Anna lowered her head and pouted, refusing to look back.

“Okay, bye.” 

Elsa’s sister headed back to the kitchen, grabbed the box of chocolate and sandwiches, and returned to her bedroom. Rapunzel was already asleep on the floor. Baby-faced and diaper-clad, her irresistible cuteness was one of the many traits that Anna was enchanted by. Resting between her legs was the vibrator. Pascal rested on her left shoulder. 

“Looks like somebody pleasured herself before going to bed,” Anna whispered to her girlfriend. 

Rapunzel woke up from her slumber. She sat upright, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

“I brought chocolate and sandwiches,” Anna said.

“What took you so long?” Rapunzel asked.

“I was busy chatting with my big sister.”

“What did she say?” Rapunzel asked.

Anna’s smile faded as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

“My big sister told me that you and I have the castle to ourselves. She’s not going back to Arendelle anytime soon.” 

“That’s not good,” Rapunzel said.

“Anyway, is the Princess of Pampers hungry for her midnight snack?” Anna asked.

“I’m famished,” Rapunzel said.

“Does she want yummies for her tummy?” Anna cooed.

“Yes! Give me some yummies for my tummy!” Rapunzel giggled.

“Anything for my baby girl.” 

Anna opened the box and offered a sandwich to Rapunzel, who greedily grabbed the snack and bit into it like a starving peasant. The food was still cold. 

“Slow down, honey,” Anna said.

“But it’s so good,” Rapunzel replied.

“I know, but I don’t want you to choke,” Anna said.

Rapunzel chewed and swallowed the first half of her sandwich. Anna fed the rest of her food to her girlfriend until everything was gone. 

“That was delicious,” Rapunzel said.

“Want some snuggles?” Anna asked.

“Yes, please!”

Anna began to rub Rapunzel’s belly. Tears formed in Rapunzel’s eyes as she thought of her deceased mother, and the kingdom that was no longer her home. Anna noticed her tears. She hated seeing her girlfriend in despair. 

“Mommy,” Rapunzel sniffled. 

“You miss your mother?” Anna asked.

Rapunzel nodded and released the tears from her eyes. Anna wrapped her arms around the princess, holding her tenderly as she attempted to comfort her girlfriend by patting her on the bottom. 

“As long as you remember your Mommy in your heart and mind, she will never be far away.” 

“Thanks, Anna,” Rapunzel sniffled.

“You’re welcome, baby girl.”

Anna knew what it felt like to experience loss in the midst of a ruined childhood. First, it was Elsa. Her own sister shut her out because her powers were growing stronger, and she wished to avoid hurting her baby sister so that she wouldn’t be seen as the monster she dreaded of becoming. Then, it was her parents. Her mother and father, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, went down with their ship on a cruise to Corona. The kingdom mourned the loss of their beloved monarchs. Elsa, Anna, and the servants were the only remaining members of Arendelle’s royal family. Now, with Elsa gone and Rapunzel back in her arms again, Anna had plans to build a kingdom of her own. A family of her own. This time, without her older sister in the way. Though they were both autistic, Anna loathed Elsa because of her overrated popularity in America. This unadulterated hatred for the Snow Queen was so powerful that it drove Anna to send her to Wonderland. It was the perfect realm for somebody like Elsa. A nonsensical, surreal, and whimsical dreamscape of a kingdom where wordplay, madness, and eccentric cuisine reigned alongside a group of powerful women who punished their subjects with threats of decapitation, castration, or dismemberment. Knowing her sister to be a monarch with a dark side, Anna felt that Wonderland would be the perfect place for Elsa to live. 

Besides, this wasn’t the first time that Anna was infuriated by her older sister. There were moments throughout her life when the strongest of her emotions got the best of her. But she wasn’t heartless. She truly missed her sister. However, she concealed her sadness. Her father always taught her that crying was unbecoming for a future monarch. Crying was weakness. Heeding her father’s advice, Anna refused to mourn or cry after banishing her to the kingdom that existed on the other side of the Looking Glass. Unlike her older sister, she was emotionally stable. She was too strong for tears. 

“Anna?” Rapunzel said.

“Yes, sweetie?” Anna asked.

Rapunzel smiled as she farted. Anna picked up her girlfriend and sniffed her butt. 

“Did my baby girl take a stinky dump in her diaper?”

“Yes, she did,” Rapunzel replied.

“Does my little princess want to be changed?”

“Only if you let me change me you first.”

“Sounds like a fair deal to me,” Anna said. 

After changing each other’s diapers, Anna and Rapunzel decided to sleep on the floor together instead of climbing back into bed. The two princesses wrapped their arms around each other as they snuggled to keep themselves warm. 

“Is it okay if I ask three questions before we go to sleep?” Anna said to her girlfriend.

“Go ahead,” Rapunzel replied.

“Are those Pampers super stretchy and absorbent?” Anna asked. 

“Stretchier and saggier than your Huggies,” Rapunzel giggled.

“Do they jiggle and wiggle whenever you do your Diaper Dance?” Anna replied. 

“My saggy Pampers are super jiggly and wiggly whenever I dance.”

“That’s cute,” Anna said.

“Thanks,” Rapunzel replied. 

“As for my second question, who’s your new Mommy?” Anna asked.

“My new Mommy is Wendy Darling.” 

“Isn’t she a kid?” Anna replied.

“Not anymore. She grew up,” Rapunzel said. 

“Does she love you like I do?” Anna wondered.

“Kind of. She’s sexually frustrated, and feels awkward about her attraction towards me, since I’m her surrogate daughter now.”

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Anna remarked.

“What’s your third question?” Rapunzel replied. 

“Why do kink-shaming bigots think that diaper fetishism is linked to pedophilia?” Anna asked.

“Because they’re afraid of what they don’t understand,” Rapunzel said. “When I used to be a babysitter, a group of conservative Catholic parents found out about my fetish. They claimed that they were protecting their children from Satanic influences.”

“You’re everything but Satanic,” Anna replied.

Rapunzel smiled at her girlfriend and continued her story.

“I saw through their bigotry and knew the darkness that lurked in their hearts. They attacked with assumptions that I was inherently predatory and socially depraved simply because I’m an Adult-Baby with a non-sexual admiration of children. As someone who was sexually abused as a child, their allegations were more than hurtful. They were monstrous. I was heartbroken when my birth mother announced that minors were no longer allowed in the castle. I was forced to say goodbye to one of the few groups of people who adored me.” 

“That is beyond horrible,” Anna replied.

“My life has been nothing but trauma, drama, and bullshit,” Rapunzel sighed.

“But it doesn’t have to be that way,” Anna said. “Maybe we can invite people to our castle and make new friends?”

“But what if they turn out to be faked friends who hunt me down because of my identity?” Rapunzel asked.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. My guards and I will protect you.”

Rapunzel kissed Anna on the cheek.

“Thanks, Anna.”

The princess blushed as her girlfriend cuddled with her and kissed her nose.

“You’re welcome, baby girl,” Anna said.

Anna yawned and continued to cuddle with Rapunzel.

“Good night, Goldilocks.”

Rapunzel smiled at her girlfriend.

“Good night, Red Riding Hood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Anna and Elsa](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Anna/Gallery?file=401HoldingHands.png)


End file.
